La protección de un Mercenario
by princesa de diamante
Summary: La había protegido desde que era una niña de cabellos alborotados y si eso significaba alejarla de el mismo lo haría, pero con lo que no contaba Darien Chiba era que aquella niña florecería dando paso a una mujer que pondría en riesgo todas sus reglas e incluso su corazón.
1. Prologo

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Phoenix Arizona**

―No entiendo porque mi padre te mando justamente a ti a supervisarnos Chiba - decía un peliplata ofuscado al ver que no tenían suficiente confianza en él -

―Sabes bien porque Diamante, este negocio es importante y no queremos que vayas a joder todo por completo, Kengi Tsukino tiene que sufrir un pequeño escarmiento no más ¿ comprendes ? antes de entrar quiero que repasemos el plan sabio no tolerara errores de tu parte o de tu hermano.

―Entramos le doy un escarmiento al viejo no hace falta que le diga el por qué ya que él lo sabe perfectamente, bajo al sótano, saco el dinero para después largarme tu estarás aquí cubriendo todos los flancos si escuchas algo fuera de lo normal entraras por mí.

―Así es, ahora pónganse esto los dos ―decía el azabache aventándoles unos pasamontañas― no quiero que usen las armas a menos que sea su último recurso . andando les apremio el quedándose fuera de la casa .

Diamante y Zafiro entraron sigilosos ha aquella casa observando que no hubiera testigo alguno, cuando estuvieron seguros de ello vieron a su objetivo en el despacho ordenando unas carpetas de una gaveta.

―Estaba seguro que sabio no mantendría su palabra ―murmuro Kengi sin levantar la vista y con las manos aun en un cajón-

―¡Pon las manos arriba ! ― grito Diamante furioso porque el hombre no mostrara miedo alguno .

―Pensé que sabio tendría un poco de inteligencia y mandaría a unos mercenarios más experimentados que ustedes sus hijos que solamente saben revolcarse con fulanas e inhalar droga, esperaba a alguien como Chiba ― finalizo él con la intención de hacer rabiar a su oponente.

―¡NO me compares con Chiba ! - farfullo el cortando cartucho de su arma - Zafiro ve por el dinero me divertiré más de lo que creía al darle este escarmiento Kengi.

Zafiro fue corriendo por el dinero sin decir palabra alguna compartiendo miradas con su hermano sabiendo que cuando Diamante perdía el control lo hacía por completo y no había quien lo detuviese .

―Es verdad Chiba no se merece esa aberración de comparación él es mil veces mejor en su trabajo y sabe hacerlo como se debe a diferencia de ti es un asesino con principios y códigos morales inquebrantables .

Diamante camino a grandes zancadas a donde se encontraba Kengi disponiéndose a darle varios puñetazos en el rostro y romperle la mandíbula con su pistola estaba loco de ira, harto de las jodidas comparaciones que hacían respecto a la gran diferencia que había entre el trabajador de su padre y él una voz de una mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos y paro con los golpes que aun acometía sobre su víctima .

―¡KENGI! ― grito entre lagrimas Ikuko Tsukino al darse cuenta de las condiciones en que se encontraba su marido soltando, la maleta de viaje que llevaba entre sus manos .

― Con que esta es tu mujer―dijo Diamante levantándose viendo a Ikuko y examinar la casa encontrándose con una fotografía donde aparecía una niña de unos 9 años con cabellos rubios y ojos celestes de semblante alegre .

―No te atrevas - dijo entre jadeos Kengi al darse cuenta de los pensamientos del peliplata, aprovechando el descuido de este para arrastrarse hasta donde guardaba lo que único que es esos momentos era la salvación de su familia-

― **También** matare a esta chiquilla al fin y al cabo todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me repugna - dijo él mientras aventaba aquella fotografía haciendo que el portar retrato se rompiera en mil pedazos -

― ¡No le hagas daño a mi hija! ― grito Ikuko desesperada ante la perspectiva de perder a la razón de su vida abalanzándose contra el arma de Diamante en un intento desesperado de detenerlo entre forcejeos la pistola del peliplata se disparo dando en el pecho de Ikuko y esta caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

―¡Maldito desgraciado ! ― grito Kengi al ver el cuerpo de su esposa tirado en el suelo y apuntar directamente a la cabeza de su oponente sin contar que su mano estaba temblorosa fallando el tiro.

―Así que me querías matar idiota, para matar a un Black se necesita mucho más que una pistola ― dijo él acercándose , para luego disparar y dar por terminada la vida de Kengi Tsukino.

Estaba nervioso... desde que había entrado en este trabajo no había tenido ni rastros de nervios pero ahora los sentía siendo este un trabajo pequeño comparado con los que él había hecho en los últimos cuatro años para ganarse la vida, después de todo el no había nacido en cuna de oro como los hermanos Black. unos estruendos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta que el asunto se había complicado el niñato de Diamante no podía hacer nada bien como siempre, cruzo las escaleras a toda velocidad para entrar a la casa y encontrarse a una mujer tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre junto con Kengi que tenía la cara hinchada por los golpes y una mancha de sangre en su pecho en el piso se encontraba la fotografía de una niña... una niña joder si Diamante había matado a una niña no sabría lo que sería capaz de hacerle, lo tomo de las solapas de la camisa y lo estampo contra la pared propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el labio.

―¡Mataste a una niña! ― grito sin darse cuenta de la furia que había en su mirada― ¿no te fue suficiente matar a sus padres idiota ? ― dijo el sin más apretando la mandíbula reprimiendo las ganas de matarlo a golpes.

―No mate a ninguna jodida niña ¡ suéltame ! ―refunfuño él limpiándose el labio que comenzaba a sangrar por el golpe.

―¿Dónde está? ― pregunto él con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

―No lo sé ojala que haya muerto del miedo ― vocifero el peliplata.

― Escúchame bien Black si esa niña está muerta .. te matare sin importar quien mierda sea tu padre-dijo él con la voz más fría que el hielo, para correr por las escaleras y abrir todas las habitaciones de la casa hasta llegar a la ultima si no estaba ahí sería mejor que Black rezara por su vida, su sorpresa fue el encontrarse a una niña pequeña con cabello rubio desordenado que media casi tanto como ella con unos graciosos ojos azules que lo miraban con curiosidad.

―Papá dijo que ya casi nos íbamos de viaje ¿ vienes por mi ? ―dijo de pronto la pequeña levantándose de su cama e inquiriéndole con la mirada.

―Ven acá ―dijo el pelinegro agachándose a su altura para tomarla en sus brazos y dirigirse a la puerta, ahora no podía ponerse a explicarle a la pobre chiquilla que sus padres estaban muertos.

―¡Espera! ―grito ella con actitud preocupada al ver que estaban saliendo de la habitación ―mi conejo lo estoy olvidando―dijo ella haciendo un puchero tallándose con fuerza los ojos con sus manitas y apuntar hacia un peluche que estaba en la cama.

―Bien vamos por tu conejo―contesto el azabache al ver las suplicas de la niña, no podía negarle aquel muñeco que al parecer representaba tanto para ella, camino hacia el desgastado peluche y se lo dio, al instante la pequeña lo tomo y abrazo por largos segundos para después recargarse en su pecho y cerrar los ojos, paso por la sala de aquella casa viendo el horrible escenario. En el plan nunca estuvo trazado matar a los Tsukino y mucho menos que el sintiera una extraña ternura hacia la pequeña que ahora dormía en su pecho. salió de la casa para encontrarse a Diamante Y a Zafiro metidos en el auto observando atónitos la escena.

―¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? ―dijo el peliplata furioso al ver a la pequeña en sus brazos.

― No quiero escuchar, nada que venga de ti eres un inepto y ya tengo suficiente con lo que dirá sabio al enterarse del resultado de tu ataque de furia.

― ¿Y crees que el verte con una descendiente Tsukino mejorara las cosas? después de todo si tienes instinto paterno―dijo él con burla y una sonrisa socarrona.

― Me tiene sin cuidado , pero ten por seguro que no dejaría a una niña con los cadáveres de sus padres o peor aun que muera " sospechosamente " por un idiota― replico el sin despegar la mirada de el peliplata-

― Ya veremos lo que piensa mi padre sobre tu ataque de sentimentalismo, el gran Darien Chiba conmovido por una chiquilla.

― Enciende el auto Zafiro tenemos que llegar a tiempo por ese avión clandestino o si no, nos seguirán la huella― dijo el pelinegro ignorando por completo lo que había dicho Diamante.

El vuelo fue largo después de todo no era nada rápido ir de un país a otro. En el viaje la niña de cabellos rubios se levanto para no parar de hacer preguntas sobre si sus padres estarían en el lugar al que llegaran ¿cómo le daría aquella noticia? él más que nadie sabía lo que significaba perder a la familia, siendo su niñera Luna la única persona que le quedaba.

―¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

―Serena Bunny Tsukino ―contesto ella entusiasta extendiendo su pequeña manita como saludo y él lo correspondió con un minúsculo apretón de manos.

― Y bien Serena mi nombre es Darien Chiba, pero puedes llamarme como te parezca mejor.

Después de varias horas de camino Finalmente habían aterrizado, tendría que ir primero con Sabio para darle las noticias de todo lo que había pasado no tenía idea de cual fuera su reacción al saber que su hijo había matado a los Tsukino y que él había recogido a la única descendiente de ellos, se apuro a entrar a la gran mansión que tenía por delante por lo que se veía se estaba efectuando una gran fiesta como de costumbre llena de prostitutas y crack, por suerte Serena aun se encontraba dormida después de pasarse todo el viaje hablando sin parar. llego a la gran habitación y ahí estaba sabio con la que ahora era su mujer Esmeralda. que al verlo entrar inmediatamente hizo una seña y la peliverde salió de la habitación.

―Creo que al verte con esa niña no me vienes a dar noticias alentadoras―decía sabio dirigiéndose hacia la gran caba de vinos y sirviendo dos vasos largos de vodka.

―Que sea doble―dijo el pelinegro para dejar a una Serena completamente dormida en un sillón mullido y volver a donde se encontraba Sabio-

― Tú nunca te emborrachas Chiba, creo que lo que vienes a decirme es más grave de lo que pensé ― decía entregándole el vaso y apuntando dos sillas cercanas para después sentarse Darien tomo un trago de su vaso sintiendo el amargo licor quemar su garganta.

― Diamante mato a los Tsukino en un ataque de furia yo no estaba dentro ya que según dijiste tu hijo tendría que aprender a resolver esta clase de problemas― dijo sin rodeos.

― Pero falto una ―replico sabio mirando a la dirección donde se encontraba la pequeña durmiendo plácidamente ― no era necesario salvarla Darien, sabes bien que hubiera sido más fácil terminar todo de una vez por todas .

― Serena es una niña de 9 años, ella no tiene que pagar por los pecados de su padre.

― Con que ahora la chiquilla tiene nombre ... dime Darien ¿qué harías si te ordenara que terminaras con este asunto ahora mismo ? juraste lealtad hacia mí y eres uno de mis mejores hombres ¿ tirarías todo a la basura por ella ? apenas tienes 24 años y has resultado más eficiente que todos los que han pasado por aquí incluyendo a mis hijos que tan solo son 4 años menores que tu, tienes un gran futuro por delante.

―No podría mantener mi juramento ― decía el azabache mirando a la dirección donde se encontraba dormida Serena, sabiendo que no sería capaz de hacerle algún daño queriendo o no ese pequeño torbellino rubio había tocado sus fibras más sensibles.

― Eso pensé, escúchame atentamente Darien Chiba esa pequeña será tu perdición, tu talón de Aquiles no habrá algo que no puedas hacer para salvarla y cuando crezca la amaras intensamente olvidándote de cada una de las reglas que también tienes tatuadas en la mente lo mejor será que la lleves lejos donde nadie pueda hacerle daño o si no... tú te volverás en su **Mercenario protector.**

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-_**

 **¿ Qué les pareció ?** este se podría decir que es el prologo de la historia, así que esto tan solo es el comienzo ¡espero sus comentarios besos!

05 de mayo del 2016


	2. capitulo 2

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

 **8 AÑOS DESPUÉS ...**

 **S** erena revisaba de forma escrupulosa que todo en la cocina se encontrara en perfecto orden antes de irse al instituto, después se dirigió a la computadora y con frenéticos tecleos de sus ágiles dedos dio por terminado las últimas líneas de su ensayo , no podía darse el lujo de dejar de hacer un trabajo que contaría tanto en su calificación cuando sus miras era entrar a una universidad reconocida , por otro lado tampoco podía permitir que Luna hiciera grandes esfuerzos cuando sospechaba que no se sentía tan bien como intentaba aparentar sabía que era una mujer fuerte pero comenzaba a deteriorarse tal vez por la edad o por la enfermedad que en el interior ella estaba segura que padecía .

―¿ Ya te vas Serena ? - decía Luna mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a la rubia.

― Si Luna creo que es demasiado temprano para que estés despierta ¿ no crees ? deberías de descansar , 8 años criando a una niña que casi padece de hiperactividad no son nada sencillos ¿ no te gustaría tomarte un descanso ?- dijo Serena apartando la silla y tomar la mano de Luna entre la suya.

―Tonterías- contesto Luna restándole importancia al asunto- aun estoy firme como un roble no necesito que ahora tu me cuides mi niña, cuando decidí hacerme cargo de ti fue en todos los sentidos y hasta que muera ...al fin de cuentas fuiste la luz que me obligo a seguir adelante después de la muerte de mi querido Artemis, tal vez si tu no hubieras llegado a mi vida ahora ni siquiera estaría respirando.

― No digas eso Luna, nos dimos fuerza la uno a la otra lo sabes de sobra sin ti no se que habría hecho después del accidente de automóvil de mis padres cuando me di cuenta de que nunca más los volvería a ver estaba destrozada.

 **FLASH BACK**

― **¿** Darién a donde me trajiste ?- preguntaba una pequeña rubia con curiosidad y los ojos brillantes de felicidad al estar viendo nuevos paisajes.

― Venimos con una persona que te cuidara como una madre pequeña coneja - decía el azabache reprimiendo la sonrisa que le provocaba el ver aquella niña con esa sonrisa contagiosa en el rostro ya estaban cerca de su destino y no podría seguir llevándola hacia el sin explicarle que sus padres no estarían esperándola como ella añoraba, aparco fuera de la casa de Luna y se dispuso abrirle la puerta a la chiquilla- coneja hay algo que quiero decirte - decía Darien en tono más serio del que usaba usualmente con ella-

―¿ Por qué no están aquí mis papas ?- pregunto serena frunciendo el ceño con consternación al no verlos cuando bajaron del auto.

― De eso te quería hablar Serena...- dijo el agachándose para quedar a su altura - ellos tuvieron un accidente cuando venían hacia acá su auto no respondió y chocaron con un conductor que no estaba en sus cabales, pero no debes preocuparte aquí con Luna me encargare que no te falte nada mandare traer muchos peluches, conejos , ropa y Luna te cuidara como lo hizo conmigo tampoco te faltara ni una pizca de amor por que nos tendrás a los dos que haremos todo lo posible por... - el se detuvo al ver sus ojos azules empañados por las lagrimas que comenzaban a desbordarse de estos no había dicho ni una palabra ni emitido un sonido solo lloraba en silencio y después se acerco a él y lo abrazo con esas manitas pequeñas intentando aferrarse a algo , no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños y menos con niños destrozados como lo estaba serena pero estaba seguro que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que no le faltase nada y estuviera completamente segura. porque de ver su rostro empapado de lagrimas no sabría que hacerle al motivo de su llanto- la tomo en sus brazos y procedió a tocar el timbre de Luna que no duro mucho en abrir la puerta .

― Hola Darien ¡ veo que me has traído a la pequeña! - decía Luna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la emoción de tener a la rubia en sus brazos - creo que estas un poco triste pequeñita pero yo tengo la cura para la tristeza - dijo al ver a Serena sorberse la nariz al ser evidente que estaba llorando para después tomarla en sus brazos y abrazarla fuerte mientras le daba palabras de aliento al oído llenas de ternura.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

― con que perdiéndote en tus recuerdos me reconforta saber que no soy la única en hacerlo últimamente.

―solo recordaba cuando Darién me trajo aquí contigo eso fue algo que nunca terminare de pagarle el traerme junto a ti y poder encontrar a una segunda madre.

―Darién estaba muy preocupado por tu futuro , de hecho aun lo está pero sabes que su trabajo no le permite el estar aquí como él quisiera sin embargo sigue cumpliendo su promesa de velar por ti al igual que yo .

― Luna tiene 3 años sin siquiera venir a vernos , aun no comprendo cómo es que su trabajo es tan importante como para no tomarse un respiro ni siquiera me has querido decir a que se dedica que lo tiene tan atareado-dijo Serena con cuidado para que Luna no se pusiera a la defensiva como de costumbre al tocar el tema de Darien.

―¡ Santo cielo ! faltan tan solo 10 minutos para que entres a clases y sigues aquí ¿ que no sabes la hora de tu entrada ? - dijo Luna levantándose precipitadamente y abrirle la puerta para que saliera .

―Mmm no creas que esto se ha acabo Luna tenemos mucho de qué hablar Y no te pongas hacer trabajos pesados como es tu costumbre - dijo la rubia para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla e ir corriendo a la parada del autobús que para su mala suerte demoro más de lo normal en aparecer.

Había llegado 20 minutos atrasada y no le habían permitido entrar a su aula dejándola en el vestíbulo esperando a que acabara aquella clase sabia que le causaría problemas el no haberse presentado a la clase y con un retardo por parte de dirección con ello tendría 2 reportes y si hacia el tercero en un día en definitiva no pararían de bombardear a Luna con las llamadas para que se presentara ante el director del plantel sonó el timbre dando por finalizada la clase anterior , tomo su maletín y se metió sigilosamente al salón mientras la maestra Mónica Haruna entraba sentándose con autoridad en el escritorio disponiéndose a tomar lista y pedir el trabajo que había dejado en la clase anterior ¿ cómo podía tener tan mala suerte ? se pregunto mil veces al recordar que no había impreso el ensayo que tanto le costó hacer genial la señorita Monica nunca le creería que si lo había hecho mas no lo imprimió tenía 3 trabajos atrasados y sospechaba que ella sería el tercer reporte .

― Señorita Moon ¿ qué pretexto pondrá ahora para no entregar el ensayo?

\- Maestra le juro que si lo hice solamente olvide imprimirlo mañana sin falta se lo entrego ..

― Estoy cansada de sus falsos pretextos veo que a usted no le importa en nada su calificación final señorita y si es así lo mejor será que salga de mi clase ahora mismo - demando la maestra señalando la puerta- la rubia salió con la cabeza baja temiéndose que la maestra la hiciera acreedora de su tercer reporte , camino por la mitad del instituto pensando que podría hacer para que las llamadas que hicieran no llegaran a oídos de Luna al fin y al cabo ella era su único tutor y a la única que podrían bombardear con ellas , preocupada ante la idea de causarle un disgusto decidió que lo mejor sería ir directo a casa sin estar con el miedo de que al llegar Luna se desgastara al reclamarle su falta, con esta idea en la mente salió del instituto para dirigirse rápidamente a casa y encontrar a Luna regando las plantas del exterior.

―¿ Que se supone que haces aquí jovencita ? - pregunto Luna con esa mirada interrogante.

― Solo tenía que ir a entregar un trabajo no te preocupes- mintió ella , sabiendo que no era lo correcto pero no podía alterarla por ningún motivo.

― Estoy harta de que mientas solo para no causarme disgusto serena Bunny Tsukino- dijo Luna poniendo la regadera en el suelo y con las manos en las caderas en forma de jarras.

―Serena Moon ahora Luna recuérdalo- dijo la rubia intentando evadir el tema.

―Sabes bien que ese no es el punto señorita - contesto Luna alzando la voz y abriendo la puerta de la casa sin mirar atrás.

― Por favor no te molestes conmigo Luna es la verdad -dijo Serena al verla sentarse cansada por el pequeño esfuerzo que había hecho, cada vez esta peor y no soportaba verla de ese modo habían ido al hospital hace poco pero ella se negó tajantemente a decirle que es lo que tenía que la había hecho adelgazar tanto últimamente o a que se debían las inexplicables fiebres.

―No es verdad Serena te conozco desde hace 8 años puedo ver el brillo de la mentira en tus ojos sin ningún problema , NO quiero que vuelvas a faltar a clases por ningún motivo y mucho menos que me mientas a mí que te he criado como una hija. -Luna soltó el aire de sus pulmones sonoramente- algún día yo no estaré contigo y quiero que seas una persona responsable ¿ comprendes? - decía ella acariciando la cabeza de la rubia que se encontraba apoyada en sus piernas que al escuchar esto último levanto el rostro asustada-

― No quiero escucharte hablar de la muerte Luna tu estarás conmigo por siempre - decía la rubia con la voz quebrada-

―Daría lo que fuera por poder estar contigo hasta que seas completamente autodependiente y verte formar una familia pero las dos sabemos que cada día me hago más vieja .

― ¡ Basta ! - grito la rubia, para salir corriendo hacia las escaleras y cerrar la puerta con cerrojo tras de sí ,no quería seguir escuchando a Luna decir que pronto no estaría con ella y así dar por confirmadas sus sospechas sobre el estado de salud de ella, después del accidente de sus padres no soportaba hablar sobre nada relacionado a la muerte era algo que aun no lograba digerir por completo.

Había pasado una semana y media desde que la rubia salió del instituto para desactivar las llamadas de aquel teléfono , pero lo peor del caso es que todo había ido de mal en peor como si el destino le tendiera una trampa, se encontraba en su clase de voleibol rutinaria no dio bien un golpe y termino rompiéndole la nariz a nada más y nada menos que a Reika Nishimura una estudiante de tercer grado que se encontraba en las gradas que no dudo en ir directo a dar la queja causándole la suspensión hasta que un tutor se presentara ¿cómo se lo podría decir a Luna? llevaba 7 días saliendo de casa dirigiéndose como si del instituto se tratase, para que ella no sospechara nada, todo esto se estaba volviendo tedioso pero hasta que no encontrara como resolver aquello no podría presentarse. algo que la carcomía por dentro era el saber que si lograba acumular las 15 faltas seria expulsada automáticamente, tendría un paso directo a ir por sus calificaciones para abandonar el plantel por completo, tal vez podría ir hacer un último intento al siguiente día pensó mientras maquinando el pretexto que daría para lograr entrar ese día era entrega de ensayos y para su buena suerte los había hecho con anterioridad ese sería el As bajo la manga para lograr tener una calificación favorable antes de ser expulsada ... era el todo por el nada .

 **Al día siguiente...**

― Luna ya me voy -grito Serena bajando las escaleras presurosamente con el maletín en mano-

―¿ Por qué tan temprano mi niña? -pregunto Luna con su bata de dormir ya que la rubia se había levantado una hora antes de lo normal y siempre era un problema despertarla.

―Es que ... quede en pasar por Molly - improviso ella, caminado hacia Luna y darle un beso en la mejilla seguido de un abrazo tierno.

―Sere.. .. no soy de papel - remilgo Luna al ver que la rubia la trataba como si de un vaso de cristal fino se tratase.

― No Luna pero estas muy delgada últimamente y temo lastimarte sabes que soy de las que da unos abrazos de oso que te dejan azul.

― Bien , bien ahora hora de irse niña que si no se te hará igual o más tarde que la ultima vez -le recordó ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla- cuídate mucho por favor .

― Si no te preocupes por mi - respondió la rubia yendo rápido hacia la parada del autobús con la esperanza de lograr entrar y que su pobre pretexto tuvieran un poco de credibilidad por tan solo un día.

Entro con cautela entre un grupo de jovencitas que charlaban amenamente , dirigiéndose hacia la dirección y rogar que le dieran tan solo el día de hoy y que su alegando que su ´´ tutor ¨´ llegaría al final de clases no muy convencida la directora le dijo que haría una excepción y hoy podría entrar a sus clases normales sin embargo ya sabía las consecuencias que tendría si su tutor no llegaba como lo acordado la rubia feliz ante el haber podido entrar le dio cada uno de los trabajos faltantes y próximos a los maestros correspondientes faltando tan solo la clase de la señorita Monica esperando impaciente en la silla mientras tamborileaba con el extremo acabado en goma del _**lápiz**_ sobre el brazo de la _**silla**_. ... El _**tamborileo**_ del _**lápiz**_ cesó, al igual que el movimiento de su pierna. al ver llegar a la maestra y dirigirse directamente a ella .

―Señorita Serena , su padre se encuentra en dirección y se solicita su presencia en ella.

―¿ Qué quiere decir con mi padre ? - pregunto ella confundida al decir que su ´´padre ¨´ estaba ahí cuando ella sabía muy bien que estaba muerto y era completamente imposible-

―Acaso es sorda señorita serena dije su PADRE ahora por favor vaya directamente hacia donde le dije antes - replico la castaña ofuscada al ver que la rubia no se movía ni una milésima del asiento.

― Ya voy - contesto ella , molesta de que le hicieran aquella broma tan cruel y dirigirse con pasos presurosos hasta la oficina el cristal era completamente polarizado así que estaba de sobra el intentar ver quien o quienes había ideado esa broma de mal gusto toco la puerta sonoramente esperando que alguien dentro le dijera que podía pasar, se quedo de piedra al escuchar aquella voz tan masculina diciéndole que pasara con aquel apelativo cariñoso que siempre había utilizado con ella.

* * *

 **Contestando sus apreciados reviews**

Maryels: espero que la apuesta supere las expectativas ( yo también casi nunca logro ver a serena con Seiya upss ya te di un pequeño spoiler que entenderás después)

yssareyes48: esperemos que se cumpla, por qué no todo será miel sobre hojuelas para ese par jaja

stormaw: muchas gracias, nos leemos!

Faby Amy Mizuno si , sigues por aquí créeme que lo seguirás leyendo 4 capítulos en el asador lo garantizan jaja sin mencionar que tengo la historia trazada desde hace tiempo.

Muchas gracias por leer ! saben que vigilo sus comentarios, tomatozos, favoritos y demás.

 **viernes, 19 de mayo de 2017.**


	3. capitulo 3

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

Serena tomo el pomo de la puerta, lo giro con cautela para encontrarse a un pelinegro sentado enfrente de la directora apoyado en el escritorio y firmando unos papeles no sin antes dirigirle una mirada con sus ojos azules oscuros.

― Señorita Serena , por favor siéntese - le apremio la directora Viluy.

La rubia no hizo más que hacer caso de las ordenes de esta , ya que se encontraba con los nervios a flor de piel , al ver a Darien frente a ella después de largo tiempo.

―La veo incomoda Serena ¿ sucede algo ?- pregunto Viluy viendo que su rostro estaba de un color pálido.

―Estoy.. estoy bien - balbuceo ella al ver a Darien terminar de firmar el altero de hojas que tenía delante.

―Debe de haber sido difícil tener una hija a corta edad señor Chiba ¿ me imagino que la tuvo muy joven? ya que no aparenta muchos años -decía Viluy sin intentar ocultar su leve filtreo.

―Tengo 32 años señorita Viluy, creo que con eso podría hacer sus cuentas- le contesto Darien , frenando las coqueterías de esta.

―Ya veo- contesto ella seriamente al ver que su filtreo no había tenido éxito alguno _ ya que usted ha firmado la carta compromiso los papeles donde asegura que si serena vuelve a cometer alguna otra falta será automáticamente expulsada, creo que eso sería todo - dijo Viluy extendiendo la mano como despedida misma que el azabache acepto en un leve apretón de manos y salía junto a Serena de la oficina, guiándola hasta la salida. las miradas y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar admirando al que se comentaba era el padre de la rubia las jovencitas estaban extasiadas viendo con deseo ha aquel hombre moreno de gran estatura al lado de la pequeña rubia a su lado, Darien no dijo palabra alguna hasta que ya estaban fuera de aquel instituto.

― ¿ Acaso ya olvidaste quien soy coneja? - pregunto el dándole una de esas hermosas sonrisas que le brindaba desde que era pequeña en las pocas veces que lo veía, con la diferencia de que esta vez no se sentía igual en su compañía, la rubia no duro mucho en abalanzarse contra él y darle uno de sus apretados abrazos que siempre le prodigaba notando el olor almizclado tan característico de el además de lo ancho de sus hombros habían pasado 3 años desde la última vez que lo había abrazado y esta vez estaba disfrutando mucho mas de su olor a diferencia de aquel entonces él le había correspondido al abrazo igual o más fuerte pero esta vez lo hizo mucho mas superficialmente. .

―¿ Y acaso tu ya no sabes abrazar como se debe ? -replico ella encharcando una ceja, el inmediatamente la abrazo como siempre lo había hecho con la diferencia de que ahora sentía su abdomen duro como una piedra a través de la tela de su camisa de manga larga arremangada que dejaban ver sus bien formados brazos ahora que ya no era una niña comprendía por qué siempre había atraído las miradas de las mujeres todo él era puro musculo e incluso para ella ahora resultaba tremendamente guapo, aparto esos pensamientos rápidamente ya que sabía que él era casi como un padre y ella no estaba teniendo pensamientos que una hija tendría sobre uno.

―¿ Cómo te enteraste de mis problemas en el instituto ? - pregunto ella apartándose un poco de él , doblando un poco el cuello para poderlo verlo a los ojos.

―Tengo un número de teléfono que muy pocas personas tienen creo que Luna se lo otorgo a tu instituto en caso de que ella no contestara en alguna emergencia, me llamaron hace 4 días para informarme de tu comportamiento y tus faltas, iba a venir a verlas en un mes más pero adelante mi viaje.

―¿ Qué tanto te dijeron de mi ?- pregunto la rubia con malicia.

―Prácticamente todo , haciendo un énfasis en que tienes una gran capacidad intelectual pero por algún motivo no logras explotarla al máximo además de que tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear una alumna brillante , pero también despistada y desordenada.

― No debiste haber dicho que eras mi padre Darien - le recrimino ella haciendo un mohín.

―¿ Entonces como debía presentarme ? ciertamente si alcanzo a ser tu padre , te llevo 15 años de edad hay muchos niñatos despistados que algunas veces son padres prontamente aunque... creo que deben de pensar que te pareces mas a tu madre ya que yo soy todo lo opuesto a ti - dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro - incluso tienes algunas pecas de lo blanca que eres - decía el pasando los dedos por los pómulos de la rubia- sin agregar que tu cabello es de un rubio brillante.

―Sigo sin entender por qué asumiste una responsabilidad tan grande, cuando no habías ni siquiera planeado tenerla - dijo ella con cautela.

― No eres una carga para mi serena , estaría bien que te quitaras esa idea de esa cabeza de chorlito que tienes -contesto el seriamente - creo que debemos irnos hace mas de 20 minutos que se supone que saliste, Luna debe de estar muy preocupada por ti -decía el dirigiéndose hacia un jaguar .

―¿ Ese es tu auto ? - pregunto la rubia desconcertada al verlo-

―¿ Esperabas que viniera en una motocicleta de mensajero ? haciendo un viaje de más de 17 horas-pregunto el divertido ante la impresión de la rubia abriéndole la puerta del copiloto -

― No, no es eso - replico ella subiendo al vehículo, viendo como Darien también entraba en él y encendía el motor-no tenía idea de que en tu trabajo te fuera tan bien, nunca me has dicho , a que te dedicas pesar de que llevo con la intriga desde hace muchos años- le contesto ella.

―No te conviene saberlo serena, tenlo por seguro- contesto el poniéndose más serio de lo habitual y tomando el volante con fuerza-

― ¿ Acaso eres uno de esos matones de las películas ? - le dijo ella divertida intentando hacer una broma , notando la mirada de desconcierto que le daba el azabache mientras tensaba la mandíbula visiblemente.-¡vamos Darien relájate ! es solamente una broma, nunca me pasaría por la cabeza que te dedicaras a eso eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido, en todos los aspectos-decía ella mientras ponía su mano sobre la del pelinegro al ver con la dureza que tomaba el volante- por cierto ... te quería pedir que no le dijeras a Luna que te llamaron del instituto y que incluso fuiste a él.

―¿ Te gusta usarme de tapadera Serena ? -pregunto el tranquilo-

― No , no es eso Luna no está muy bien, últimamente está muy cansada tiene dolores de cabeza y a perdido demasiado peso ella está enferma Darien ... solamente que no me quiere decir nada para no preocuparme.

― Espero que no estés inventando todo esto para excusarte coneja - le contesto el pelinegro no muy convencido con la vista fija en el camino-

― Estamos a unos metros de llegar , lo podrás ver por ti mismo -dijo la rubia viendo como se acercaban al que ahora era hogar, en cuanto Darien se estaciono abrió la puerta del coche y salió como bala dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la casa, mientras sacaba la llave y abría presurosamente.

―¡Alto ahí señorita ! - le dijo el azabache tomándola de la cintura con fuerza para evitar que entrara a la casa- ¿ por qué tanta prisa ?

―Solo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden. todavía recuerdo tu obsesión por la limpieza en donde estés , como me lo dejaste bien en claro cuando llegaste una vez de sorpresa y mi cuarto era un campo de batalla me reprendiste por ser tan desordenada y amenazaste con darme unas buenas nalgadas por ser tan irresponsable- dijo la rubia nerviosa, si el tan solo tener sus manos alrededor de su cintura le producía un calor por todo el cuerpo no se imaginaba lo que sería tenerlas en aquel lugar donde él había prometido que las pondría si no estaba todo en orden, en aquel entonces lo miraba como un castigo pero ahora... sospechaba que no lo vería del mismo modo.

\- En ese caso será mejor que entre yo primero, así podre averiguar si te quedo bien en claro mi orden o tendré que cumplir con el castigo - refuto el intentando cohibir la sonrisa burlona de su rostro al ver que la rubia estaba roja como la grana, mientras abría la puerta con dificultad-

La casa de Luna seguía casi en las mismas condiciones excepto por el toque hogareño que la rubia había implementado en ella desde hace años, no era modesta ni ostentosa pero tenía todo lo que serena y Luna necesitaban sin carencia alguna, el pelinegro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a Luna sentada mientras se tomaba el estomago con dolor mientras se preguntaba en que le pasaba a aquella mujer que nunca hacia gesto alguno de dolor en todos los años que llevaba de conocerla.

―¡Luna! santo cielo ¿ qué es lo que te sucede ?- decía serena corriendo hacia la dirección donde se encontraba ella-

―No es nada de qué preocuparse Sere, solamente es un dolor de estomago ten por seguro que se me pasara muy pron...-Luna se quedo sin habla al ver al azabache parado en el marco de la puerta observándola con un destello de angustia en sus ojos-

―Hijo ¿ cuando se supone que llegaste ? - pregunto Luna mientras se apoyaba en Serena para levantarse-

― Llegue hace poco y pensé en pasar por Serena antes de llegar contigo, quería darte una sorpresa pero creo que tú me la diste a mi - refuto el al ver con la dificultad con la que andaba Luna dirigiéndose hacia él para abrazarlo -

― Gracias a dios que estas bien - murmuro ella al estrecharlo fuertemente - tenia tanto miedo de que algo te pasara , cada vez que te vas por tanto tiempo siento que será la última vez que podre abrazar a mi niño.

―Te dije que volvería ¿ no es cierto ?- refuto Darien mientras miraba como la rubia los observaba con curiosidad al escuchar las palabras de Luna .

― Coneja necesito hablar con Luna a solas quiero que vayas a tu cuarto, pongas cerrojo , prendas la televisión y subas el volumen demasiado fuerte ¿ comprendes ? - decía el pelinegro dándole una mirada penetrante-

― Pero Darien tengo 17 años no soy una chiquilla - respondió Serena frunciendo el ceño con enojo-

― ¿ Acaso no me escuchaste ? tienes 10 segundos para ir a tu habitación antes de que te lleve cargando- amenazo él , riendo al ver como la rubia corría hacia las escaleras y cerraba la puerta para después escuchar la televisión prendida-¡ no escuche que echarás el cerrojo serena ! -asevero él con tono firme y al darse cuenta de que la rubia había hecho todo lo indicado prosiguió a hablar con Luna- ¿ qué es lo que te sucede Luna ? nunca te había visto así en toda mi vida te ves cansada , y esta pálida como el papel sin agregar que estas demasiado delgada .

― Solo estoy más cansada de lo normal , no es nada de importancia.

― Te conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, así que será mejor que te ahorres eso y me digas de una buena vez que es lo que tienes.

― **A ti no te puedo mentir Darien ... hace poco mas de 6 meses que fui al médico, al sentir los síntomas que ahora tengo me hicieron exámenes de sangre y todo lo rutinario yo pensé que no era nada de qué preocuparse pero no era así me diagnosticaron Cáncer de estomago en** etapa IIIA esto quiere decir que no tengo ni siquiera 50% de posibilidades de sobrevivir si no alrededor de un 20 a 30% y teniendo en cuenta mi historial clínico mas mi edad estas se reducen aun mas ¿ pero sabes que es lo que más preocupa o mejor dicho quien es mi preocupación ? lo que suceda con Serena, ella aun no sabe nada de esto pero ya sospecha algo ¿ que pasara con ella Darien ? no me queda mucho de vida - decía Luna con los ojos cristalizados, ya que la conversación había llegado a donde más hondo le calaba - hijo tienes que prometerme que...- el azabache la interrumpió en cuanto supo hacia donde se dirigía ella-

―No , no hace falta que lo hagas sabes que siempre cuidare de ella pase lo que pase haré lo que sea para mantenerla segura incluso si eso significara dar mi vida por la de ella -asevero el azabache, solemnemente-

― No tienes idea de cuánto me reconforta escuchar esas palabras de tu parte, necesito que le des tu numero a serena Darien si ella no lo tiene ni siquiera sabrás cuando llegue el momento.

―Se lo daré Luna , pero lo que más asombro es tu valor al hablar incluso de tu propia muerte siempre he sabido que has sido muy diferente a todas las mujeres pero esto.. esto no se compara con nada - le contesto el pelinegro tomándose el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos con consternación .

―No entiendo porque te asombra tanto hijo, después de todo tu te dedicas a matar personas - le reprocho ella haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo-

― Es diferente Luna, no lo entenderías -le contesto el azabache levantándose de un salto y dar vueltas como un león enjaulado por toda la estancia -

―¿ Entender qué ? que se supone que es lo que debo de entender, ¿ que seas un asesino a sueldo ? eso lo he entendido desde hace mas de 10 años y ahora resulta que TU no puedes hablar de mi muerte cuando te dedicas a brindarla a otras personas .

―Ninguna persona se compara contigo, tienes una bondad que te sobrepasa y un corazón enorme, yo no le brindo la muerte a mujeres o niños tengo algunas reglas donde no toco a personas inocentes aunque me ofrezcan una cifra exorbitante por hacerlo-contraataco el azabache exasperado.

―¿ Quién te crees que eres para decidir quién muere y quien vive ?-toda la vida has sido un muchacho muy terco pero sigues empecinado en decidir sobre algo que no te corresponde, tienes 8 años haciendo lo mismo cuando ya eres poseedor de varias empresas por todo lo que ganas ¿ que no te es suficiente vivir de eso ? tengo entendido que las acciones están cotizándose en pequeñas millonadas y están subiendo de precio como la espuma ¿ tanta es tu sed de poder y riquezas que pones en riesgo tu vida?.

―No es cuestión de dinero, sencillamente no puedo salir de toda esta basura tan rápido y lograr hacerlo vivo.

― No puedo seguir con esto Darien , sabes que yo no supe cuando te metiste en todo esto hasta que ya estabas hasta el cuello de fango y no pude hacer nada para cambiarlo pero estoy harta de seguir viendo como no cambias de vida mientras, yo no quiero recordar a este Darien si no al verdadero... así que por eso te pido que te vayas .. vete y no vuelvas hasta que estés fuera de toda esa porquería en la que estas metido mientras no lo hagas has de cuenta que **yo estoy muerta para ti**.

* * *

¿ Que les pareció ? como verán los capítulos se vuelven más largos el próximo tendrá alrededor de mil palabras más que este ( ya está terminado ) ¿ ustedes que prefieren? actualizaciones rápidas con capítulos más cortos o capítulos más largos pero que tarden mas en salir del horno esto del beteo de mis dos historias me trae de un ala que tardo mas en revisarlos que en decidir de que tratara para las que me mandaron pV preguntándome por mi otro fic les cuento que mañana lo actualizare jeje

Es hermoso ver sus comentarios y favoritos créanme que cuando miro que aumentan mi entusiasmo , me pongo las pilas y acelero motor jaja besos ;)

 **02 de junio del 2017**


	4. capitulo 4

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

 _ **No olviden dejarme su opinión no muerdo ^_^**_

Luna había muerto , fue lo primero que pensó el pelinegro al ver su celular timbrar con insistencia, sabía que ella no le llamaría por algún otro motivo después de dos años con la esperanza de que ella llamara diciendo que se olvidara de lo que había dicho pero sabiendo en su interior que Luna lo había sentenciado y cumpliría su condena hasta la muerte, se preparo para tomar el teléfono y esperar lo peor.

―Serena - dijo el sabiendo muy bien que era ella al escuchar su respiración acelerada-

― Darien .. Darien te necesito , necesito que vengas por favor - decía serena alterada mientras las lagrimas no la dejaban hablar de todo- es Luna .. luna murió ayer en el hospital ya la trasladaron a la funeraria pero, no sé qué hacer estoy muy mal-decía ella con la voz temblorosa -

―Iré hacia haya inmediatamente , hazle honor a tu nombre y serénate un poco, no tardare en llegar , así que cálmate ¿quieres ?- decía él con su tono firme que no dejaba lugar a replica-

―Sí, sí está bien - dijo ella con voz apenas audible y luego colgó el teléfono.

Finalmente había llegado, no había sido fácil encontrar el cementerio donde estaría Serena velando a Luna, ya que esta no contestaba el teléfono algo nada extraño teniendo en cuenta que ahora podía divisar a lo lejos como dos hombres bajaban un ataúd y una pequeña rubia lloraba desconsoladamente a su alrededor tan solo estaban unas pocas personas más dando sus condolencias para después irse y dejarla sola definitivamente ella era Serena podía reconocerla a un kilometro de distancia apresuro el paso con la intención de llegar hasta ella viendo como su cuerpo se convulsionaba producto del llanto tan grande que tenia quería abrazarla.. reconfortarla y eso fue lo que hizo la abrazo por la espalda enredando sus brazos a su alrededor, nunca había sido especialmente cariñoso pero con Serena todo era diferente tenía el don de sacar lo mejor de él en tan solo segundos haciendo que se sintiera como alguien diferente , ella no rechisto al sentir sus manos a su alrededor y las puso sobre las suyas mientras los dos miraban como la tierra iba cubriendo por completo el ataúd y serena comenzaba a temblar cada vez mas no podía permitir que le diera un ataque de nervios no ahora.

― Coneja mírame- dije volteando a Serena hacia mí para encontrarme con sus dulces facciones y aquellos ojos azules, celestes rojos por las lagrimas mientras que su labio inferior temblaba en forma de espasmos- sin siquiera notarlo mi dedo índice se movió hacia ellos y comenzó a trazar el camino de sus labios carnosos- basta tienes que tranquilizarte, le asegure-

― No tienes idea de cuánto rogué porque vinieras - decía serena abrazándolo por el cuello enterrando su rostro en el, desde pequeña tenía la costumbre de hacerlo ... pero desde hace tres años, no había sentido los mismos sentimientos al corresponderle , Serena estaba creciendo y eso era un hecho que hasta un ciego podía notar sus piernas bien torneadas , sus caderas bien redondeadas y los grandes pechos que ahora se estrellaban contra mi torso delataban que era una mujer joven y hermosa en todos los aspectos llena de vida, gentil y alegre pero también debía recordar que apenas salía de la adolescencia y tenía 19 años sin tomar en cuenta que ella lo miraba con la devoción que se le miraba a un padre.

―Serena ¿ estás mejor ? - pregunto él con un deje de angustia, mientras acariciaba todo el largo de su cabello.

―Sí , contigo siempre estoy bien - explicó, mordiéndose el labio inferior al leer la angustia en el rostro de Darien―

―Serena , debemos irnos esto no está bien , ni siquiera con la muerte de tus padres reaccionaste de este modo a Luna no le gustaría ver a su pequeña así de devastada-

-No-replico ella viendo como los hombres que estaban encargándose de lanzar tierra, terminaban su trabajo y se iban silenciosamente-

Darien abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Serena se soltó de su abrazo para dirigirse a donde había dejado varios ramos de rosas blancas y prosiguió a desperdigar rosas por toda la tierra, hasta que no llego a la ultima rosa deposito un beso en ella murmurando algo imperceptible para después dejarla en el centro e ir hacia donde él la estaba observando .

― Creo que ahora si podemos irnos - decía Serena , parándose a un lado de donde él estaba.

―Como tu digas coneja - decidió que lo mejor era no hablar sobre el tema con ella en estos momentos , pero un hecho que no podría guardar por mucho tiempo seria que tendría que empacar para poder irse con el .. algo que él había evitado desde hace años y no por qué no la quisiese cerca del ya que eso sería algo ridículo al pensar en que siempre había disfrutado de su compañía convirtiéndose en uno de los poco y reales placeres que podía permitirse en la vida si no porque en cuanto alguien se enterara de su presencia en la vida de él no dudarían en querer tomarla como objeto de venganza .

Se dirigieron en silencio hasta la casa de Luna , Serena seguía igual de consternada pero ahora lo hacía en silencio , al llegar ella abrió la puerta y vio todas las cosas a su alrededor con melancolía, aun no podía soportar estar en aquella casa sin la Presencia de Luna se sentía vacía y sin vida todo le recordaba a ella podía voltear hacia el comedor y podía imaginársela sentada en él como todas las mañanas mientras tomaba su taza de café dios ¿ cómo podría seguir viviendo hay sola ? .

―¿ Qué sucede coneja ?- de pronto te has puesto tensa inquirió el azabache, frunciendo el ceño -

― No puedo vivir aquí, no creo ser capaz de vivir en esta casa sin Luna ...

―Serena eso es de lo que quería hablar contigo tu..

― Espera déjame terminar- decía ella firmemente - he sido una carga para ti desde hace años, y estoy muy consciente de ello tu no tendrías que haberte hecho cargo de mi , quiero que sepas que te entiendo si lo que ahora quieres decirme es que es hora de decirme adiós.

Darien estaba anonado de la impresión que le producían sus palabras enserio ¿ ella pensaba que sería tan bastardo como para dejarla? se dio cuenta que la lagrimas estaban rodando silenciosamente por las mejillas de serena él sabía perfectamente que no sería capaz de dejarla por voluntad propia tomo el mentón de la rubia con una mano y con la otra limpiaba sus lagrimas mientras ella lo miraba con devoción.

―Cariño, ¿cómo puedes pensar que te dejaría ? y aunque lo intentara no sería capaz de hacerlo si lo que quieres decirme es que quieres extender tus alas, déjame decirte que aun no terminas tu carrera universitaria te falta un año y medio como para que mandes todo a la basura, y si tengo que permitir que te vayas de mi lado lo harás , pero siendo una profesionista con un gran futuro por delante ¿ me has entendido Serena ? .

―Si.. si -balbució ella con la mirada baja - yo te quería pedir algo Darién pero no sé si te incomode , ni siquiera sé si tienes una mujer esperándote en tu casa a la que no le gustaría estar con la protegida de su hombre a un lado.

―Serena tu eres la única mujer que ha estado conmigo por tanto tiempo y de la única que me interesa su opinión ¿ comprendes ? tampoco hay una mujer esperando por mí , es por eso que te quería pedir que empacaras para irnos directamente a Tokio donde ahora vivo y donde esta mi casa que se convertirá en la tuya, no tengo mucho estando por haya así que podrías hacer las mejoras y cambios que quisieras .

―Quiero ir contigo Darien , no quiero seguir en esta casa que está llena de recuerdos donde nada mas puedo ver a Luna , necesito un cambio para poder superar todo esto ¿ estás seguro de quererme en tu vida ? -pregunto ella nerviosa.

― Siempre lo he estado coneja , que no te quepa la menor duda ahora ve y has el equipaje , antes de venir hacia acá me tome la libertad de comprar dos boletos abiertos hacia Tokio en cuanto estés lista podemos irnos de aquí- le aseguro él mientras la animaba con una palmadita en la espalda -

―Gracias Darién nunca tendré como pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi sin ti no se qué sería de mi vida, siempre has estado como un ángel guardián velando por mi seguridad y eso es algo que ni siquiera un padre hace en algunas ocasiones-Serena se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla en un gesto tierno para después salir corriendo rumbo las escaleras.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido para el azabache, hace tan solo unos años la miraba como a un pequeña niña cariñoso cada que estaba junto a él , pero ahora ella no era igual sencillamente ya no la podía ver como a su niña.. porque siendo sinceros el calor que le provocaba en la entrepierna al sentirla cerca delataba que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el de ella y no de una forma paterna precisamente ¿ cómo carajos iba a vivir con ella ? y eso fue lo que se estuvo preguntando en los próximos 40 minutos hasta que la rubia iba bajando tres maletas envuelta en un vestido negro, de seda hasta la rodilla con su cabello en una trenza .

―Déjame ayudarte - repuso el al ver el esfuerzo que hacía para bajar las maletas juntas , las tomo entre sus manos y las bajo como si de una pluma se tratase- ¿ esto es todo ?- inquirió el esperando muchas más maletas.

― Eso es lo que tiene mayor importancia-replico ella - creo que es hora de irnos si no te importa _ le contesto ella , encogiéndose de hombros .

El viaje fue medianamente largo pero eso no impidió que Serena se acurrucara como un pequeño gato en su pecho, para caer rendida minutos después , toda ella era tan familiar pero distinta a la vez no se despertó hasta que habían llegado a su destino bajaron de su avión siguiendo a recoger las maletas de serena.

―¿ Tomaremos un taxi ? - pregunto ella viendo todos los que estaban formados fuera.

―No hará falta, deje mi auto en el estacionamiento , me pareció más cómodo- en cierto modo era verdad pero lo cierto era que también era más seguro teniendo en cuenta que era el aeropuerto donde había miles de personas no sabía quién podría estar ahí y eso lo había aprendido de la mejor forma en uno de sus anteriores viajes donde el ´´taxista´´ le había tendido una emboscada, el resultado de aquello fue el dejarlo a la defensiva siempre y aun mas cuando se trataba no solo de su vida si no la de Serena.

―Vaya no pensé que estuviera permitido dejar automóviles de forma indefinida en el estacionamiento -contesto la rubia viendo como Darien tomaba las maletas y se dirigía hacia fuera-

― Digamos que tú te haces responsable de cualquier daño que le pudiera pasar, sígueme -decía mientras caminaba hacia un auto negro .

―¿Cambiaste de nuevo de auto ? - pregunto ella.

― Solo por un modelo mas nuevo -decía el abriendo la cajuela para meter las maletas-

― Vaya, tu no cambias -decía ella mientras abría la puerta del auto para después entrar en él y sin siquiera quererlo volver a quedar dormida-

Por fin habían llegado , Serena volvió a quedarse dormida algo normal pensó para su adentros al ver las pronunciadas ojeras que tenia bajo los ojos , debió haber sido difícil lidiar con todo aquello y poder dormir se dijo para el mismo, decidió que lo mejor sería llevarla ,sin despertarla la tomo suavemente para llevarla en brazos hasta el interior de la casa, lo cierto era que Serena era una mujer delgada pero con unas curvas exquisitas en los lugares adecuados lo que se le podría llamar la fantasía de cualquier hombre y el no era la excepción noto que su piel era realmente cálida al tacto llego hasta la recamara que comenzaba a remodelar que apenas y tenía una cama la deposito en ella suavemente para después quitarle unos cuantos mechones de cabello que estaban enmarcando uno de sus pechos trato de hacerlo lo más cuidadoso posible pero sus dedos se detuvieron contorneando lentamente turgencia de uno de ellos, dios era tan hermosa , parecía que la vida se divertía al mostrarle que lo que más deseaba era lo mismo que no podía tener un leve gemido escapo de los labios de la rubia y esto lo hizo sentirse aun mas mal se iría al mismo infierno si trataba de seducir a una jovencita que fácilmente podría confundir sus sentimientos de agradecimiento por los del amor, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla dormir ya era de noche, no tenia caso el despertarla tomo una manta , cubrió a la rubia para después cerrar la puerta con cautela .

Se había quedado dormida , pensó serena al verse envuelta en una manta en una cama mullida con tan solo un reloj además de una mesa enfrente ¿ cómo había llegado allí ? recordó el sueño que había tenido sobre que Darien la llevaba a una habitación entre sus fuertes brazos, y se sonrojo visiblemente ¡mierda ! se había quedado y lo que ella creyó producto de su imaginación era realmente lo que sucedió , se puso los zapatos para salir presurosamente de la habitación, al bajar las escaleras y llegar a la sala de estar un reloj le indico que eran más de las 12 del día, finalmente las noches de insomnio le estaban pasando factura , si dispuso a abrir todas las habitaciones de la casa en la que ahora viviría, ninguna de ellas estaba totalmente amueblada siendo el único patrón que encontraba en todas que siempre se encontraba un reloj... ¿acaso Darien estaba tan obsesionado con el tiempo ? era una casa enorme para una sola persona incluso para dos y por lo que podía ver Darien no tenía mucho viviendo en ella, finalmente llego al área de la sala y se dio cuenta que en una mesilla se encontraba un sobre con su nombre junto a una rosa roja .

 **Serena.**

 **tendrás que disculparme por no haberme despedido surgió un viaje de negocios al cual no puedo faltar prometo satisfacer tu curiosidad en mi regreso, deje una tarjeta de crédito a tu nombre no tiene límite alguno así que siéntete libre de usarla en lo que más te apetezca estoy seguro que no tardaras en redecorar toda la casa como es tu costumbre.**

 **hasta siempre,**

 **Darien.**

¿ Por qué se despedía con aquella frase que equivalía a volver en un pestañeo pero también a nunca hacerlo ?

 **Dos semanas después ...**

Habían sido dos semanas de infierno para él y no porque ahora tuviera un rozón de bala en el brazo si no porque cada minuto que paso vigilando los pasos de Souchi Tomoe no pudo evitar pensar en lo que sucedería si fallaba en aquel trabajo ¿ qué pasaría con su Serena ? ciertamente no se refería a lo económico ya que eso lo había previsto desde hace años cuando decidió hacerla heredera de todos sus bienes, Serena nunca quedaría desprotegida aunque se convirtiera en una derrochadora de dinero lo cual era muy poco probable , lo que realmente le preocupaba era que sabía que ella no podría soportar otra perdida más en su vida.

―¿ Hace cuanto llegaste Darien ? - le pregunto Sabio mientras se acercaba a donde él había estado sentado hace unos segundos .

Llegue hace una hora pero no quise incomodar con mi presencia, según me dijeron estabas ocupado con Esmeralda .

― Sabes que tu llegada después de un trabajo difícil es primordial ¿ qué noticias me tienes ? por lo que veo has recibido un rasguño- aseguro el viendo el vendaje que descansaba en su brazo-

―Souchi Tomoe ha desaparecido del mapa como querías me tomo más tiempo del que esperaba pero todo salió conforme lo planeado en cuanto a este rasguño paso en un descuido sin importancia los hombres de Tomoe no lo dejaban solo un instante y ya se estaba acercando la fecha final tuve que hacerme cargo de ellos agregando unas dificultades mas al trabajo .

―No esperaba menos de ti ... pero hace años que no te lograba alcanzar una bala y ahora llegas con un vendaje en el brazo ¿ qué demonios te sucedió ?

―Fue un mínimo detalle nada de importancia , el trabajo está hecho no puedes refunfuñar tanto sabes bien que ya no tendría por qué seguir en toda esta basura- asevero el cansado -

―Soy bastante consiente que no tienes necesidad de seguir en esto , nunca despilfarraste tu dinero y cuando tuviste lo suficiente fuiste por lo peces gordos comprando todas esas jodidas acciones que subieron como espuma en poco tiempo , ahora podrías vivir sin mover un dedo en toda tu vida y tus futuras generaciones tampoco tendrían que hacerlo. pero no olvides que hiciste un juramento conmigo, mismo que no has roto en los últimos 12 años.

― Sabes bien que nunca faltaría a mi juramento y creo que mis 12 años de lealtad hacia ti lo comprueban - contestó él-

―Eso mismo creía yo pero aun recuerdo aquel día en el que admitiste que no podrías mantenerlo cuando te ordene matar a la Tsukino.

―Era una niña tu más que nadie sabes que no me meto con mujeres o niños y hasta el momento has respetado eso.

―En otras ocasiones también te oponías en cuanto a ese tema pero lo que hacías era dejarlos en un lugar seguro y llamar a la policía para avisar en donde estaban en una nada personal llamada anónima pero cuando llegaste con esa chiquilla todo fue diferente, al verla tu mirada se llenaba de algo indescriptible. ―¿ A dónde es exactamente a donde quieres llegar ? - pregunto el escrutándolo con la mirada-

―El viaje repentino que hiciste fue por ella... y tus intentos reiterados de abandonar todo esto también lo son ¿ lo puedes negar ? - pregunto el burlonamente al ver que el pelinegro se quedaba en silencio- esa mujer es un problema para ti ¿ acaso no te das cuenta ?

―Serena no es ningún problema y te agradecería que dejaras de hablar de ella, no sé cómo demonios te enteraste de esto pero lo mejor sería que mantuvieras todo lo que tiene que ver con ella en estas cuatro paredes .

―Y aquí se quedara no necesito que alguien más se entere de tu pequeña gran debilidad todos creen que no te importa nada debido a que eres huérfano sin ningún lazo emocional que te amarre .

―¿Tienes algo más que decirme? no tengo humor de seguir escuchándote quiero ir directo a Tokio.

―No me digas que tu mujercita te está esperando con una cena en tu casa, no puedes jugar a eso Darien recuerda esto eres un asesino a sueldo un mercenario no puedes jugar a la casita- dijo con ironía - cada elección tiene sus consecuencia y tú hiciste la tuya hace muchos años.

―Algo de lo que siempre me arrepentiré será el haberme enredado en toda esa basura y ya estoy pagando el precio- dijo él para después salir de aquella habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él, mientras caminaba hasta la salida con los puños fuertemente cerrados .

―vaya, vaya con que te vas sin despedir ¿ por qué tan deprisa Chiba ? - pregunto Diamante interceptándolo de pronto- por un momento pensé que te quedarías a hablar de negocios con un viejo amigo.

― Hazme el favor de no hacerte el estúpido , tu Y yo nunca seremos amigos y no me interesa entablar ningún negocio contigo.

―Se que ningún negocio que tenga que ver con dinero te interesa , ya estas podrido en el ... pero yo te ofrezco algo que todo tu dinero no ha podido solucionar .

― Habla de una vez Diamante, no me gustan tus estúpidos acertijos- decía Darien entre dientes -

―Mi padre se está convirtiendo en un anciano , es algo muy bien sabido que el viejo ya no está en sus cabales - decía Diamante haciendo una mueca de desprecio-

― Sabio esta mas cuerdo que tu y yo juntos Diamante dime de qué mierda trata tu maldito negocio en este momento o me largare de aquí - respondió Darien enfadado de las idioteces del peliplata -

― Se que tienes un juramento de por vida con mi padre y como eres de esos típicos hombres con sus reglas trazadas no eres capaz de romperlo.

―Dime algo que no sepa - contesto el irónico.

―Lo que te quiero proponer es que mates a mi padre- dijo Diamante sin más con una frialdad impresionante- a cambio tú te veras librado de ese fastidioso juramento y yo me comprometeré a que salgas completamente limpio de todo esto ... incluso podrías llegar a formar una familia.

Una familia…. Pensó Darien para sus adentros al plantearse aquello que había dado por descartado desde hace años.

* * *

¡Hola ! jeje hago mi aparición, y después de preguntármelo por bastante tiempo he llegado a la siguiente decisión hare mis actualizaciones alrededor de cada 15 días según lo que tengo previsto (casi siempre soy una persona muy metódica y subo los capítulos el viernes o sábado ) aunque todo depende de la fluidez de la historia en mi mente, me siento como un engranaje atorado que avanza cuando tiene ánimos jaja y contestando a esos ánimos doy paso a la siguiente sección .

Faby Amy Mizuno: Luna fue férrea hasta el final e intento todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para ´´salvarlo´´ e incluso lo hizo hasta la muerte.

yssareyes48:Pues te dire que Luna le prodigo todo el amor que tenia a Serena. Encuanto a las visitas esporádicas de Darien creo que pronto entenderás el por que EL único adelanto que te puedo dar es que no es por su gusto nos leemos !

Maryels:y siguió con su actitud, hasta el último momento tuvo una tenacidad sorprendente. Espero no tardar demasiado y seguir con capítulos igual o más largos que este, nos leemos pronto!.

 **Viernes, 16 de junio del 2017**


	5. capitulo 5

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

 **¿por qué tengo tantos lectores fantasma ? acaso no les gusta dejar su huella en la historia.**

Habían pasado dos semanas y dos días y Darien no regresaba pensaba Serena dando vueltas como león enjaulado por toda la casa, lo cierto era que no había tenido nada que hacer y ya había amueblado toda la casa por completo e inscrito en una prestigiosa universidad del sector de Juban no podía ponerse a pensar ni un segundo ya que sabía que si lo hacía terminaría con un hueco en el corazón al recordar todo lo sucedido, lo mejor era mantenerse activa para mantener su cerebro entretenido en otras cosas se decía cada mañana que despertaba sintiéndose vacía por dentro ¿ por que tardaba tanto en volver ? se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo y se centraba en los extraños sonidos que provenían de la habitación de al lado ¿ y si alguien había entrado en la casa ? se pregunto asustada mientras se ponía de puntillas e iba hacia allá eran más de las 11 de la noche y todo estaba en oscuridad, se acerco a la puerta y tomo el pomo cuidadosamente para abrirla, viendo a todos lados se dio cuenta que el ruido proveniente era de alguien que se estaba duchando poco a poco fue entreabriendo la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño para revelar que ´´ el extraño ladrón ´´ no era ni más ni menos que Darien y la visión que tenía delante de ella lo dejaba bien en claro era un hombre enorme, pero bien proporcionado tenia los hombros anchos, con unos musculosos brazos , un abdomen completamente marcado que parecía estar hecho a base de granito. Con tan solo verlo de cintura para arriba estaba sintiendo como sus pechos se sentían más pesados. si seguía viendo mas debajo de su estrecha cintura no sabía cómo se sentiría tanto físicamente como mentalmente, De pronto escucho como el sonido del agua cesaba y supo que era hora de salir corriendo de allí, entro a la habitación de puntillas y decidió que lo mejor era volver a leer aquel aburrido libro de biología para dejar de lado los pensamientos que tenía en la mente. Así pasaron 15 minutos hasta que el ruido de la puerta la hizo levantar la mirada.

―¿Serena ? ― pregunto Darien entreabriendo la puerta―

―Aun estoy despierta ― anuncio ella dejando el libro en la mesilla , para prestarle toda la atención al azabache que se encontraba enfrente―

―¿ Te la pasaste bien en estas dos semanas ? ― pregunto el sin despegarse del marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados ―

―¿ Estás bromeando ? sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti , pensé que te había sucedido algo o que …. Tal vez me habías abandonado o tienes a una mujer en otra casa y querías verla pero no me lo has dicho― refuto ella saliendo de la cama enfurruñada.

―¿ Cómo demonios te paso eso por la cabeza Serena ? ― espeto el indignado―

― No se tal vez por tu gran despedida ´´ hasta siempre ´´ ¿ por qué aquello ? que no lo más normal es un hasta luego , adiós, hasta pronto ¡ yo que se !

―Si lo que intentas decir es que parecía que te abandonaría créeme que si ese hubiera sido mi plan lo hubiera efectuado hace años y en cuanto a lo de la mujer no sé cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no existe y si la hubiera nno se trataría ams que de una aventura . no tienes por qué preocuparte Serena nunca te dejaría voluntariamente, incluso cuando te independices y estés llena de chiquillos con un hombre a tu lado allí estaré yo para estar al tanto de ti , métetelo en esa pequeña cabeza de chorlito― asevero el caminando hasta Serena y tomando su mentón entre las manos para que lo mirara a los ojos ya que la rubia no alzo la mirada en ningún momento―

―Serena mírame ― demando el ―

―Lo… lo siento es solo que me arme mil cuentos en la cabeza― contesto ella―

― Lo que quiero que entiendas es que seguiré haciendo viajes… eso es algo que nadie puede cambiar, ni siquiera yo mismo. por el momento no hare ninguno pero si surge algo habrá ocasiones en las que ni siquiera podre despedirme, la vida está llena de improvistos y puede que no vuelva en alguno de esos viajes y no será porque yo no quiera, si no porque ya estaré muerto no hay otra manera en la que me puedan separar de ti ¿comprendes ?

―¿ Por qué no dejas ese trabajo Darien ? nunca has querido hablar de ello pero ningún trabajo por mas bueno que sea merece que te esclavices así llega el punto en el que no tendrás una vida.

― No puedo dejarlo Serena, no depende de mí y mientras menos sepas de todo esto más segura estarás.

―¿ Qué hare si algún día no vuelves Darien?

―Solo te puedo decir que la respuesta estará en el tiempo algo que está siempre presente y que no puedes adelantar ni atrasar ― replico el acariciando la mejilla de la rubia con el dorso de la mano ―

― ¿ Eso qué quiere decir ? ― replico ella, cerrando los ojos al sentir el contacto de la mano del azabache contra su piel―

― Si un día no vuelvo tienes que ver el reloj detenidamente, analizar el tiempo en un momento de desesperación lo entenderás y comprenderás todo.

―No te entiendo …― contesto ella con voz estrangulada, mientras abría por completo sus ojos en busca de una respuesta.

―No espero que lo hagas ahora .. pero si se que lo harás en un futuro no muy lejano y solo te pido que siempre me recuerdes como soy contigo, no por lo que otras personas afirmen que soy. ―declaro él con vehemencia para dejar a la rubia con el corazón acelerado y la sangre hirviendo sin saber que hacer tan solo se arropo en la cama y rogo poder dormir aunque su mente y corazón estuvieran confundidos ―

Serena despertó a primera hora de la mañana como de costumbre , se ducho y se puso el uniforme que se le había impuesto en el instituto Moto Azabu era increíblemente bueno y de buen prestigio y por lo tanto tenía que estar impecable, abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajo con lentos pasos por las escaleras , lo primero que vio al llegar a la cocina fue a Darien sentado tomando una taza de café, tenía el cabello desordenado con su habitual forma de vestir, una camisa de manga larga arremangada, dejando ver sus fuertes brazos, con un pantalón de vestir color negro, todo él era tremendamente masculino y ese era un hecho que no podía pasarse por alto.

―¿ Has desayunado ? ―

―Apenas estoy comenzando ― repuso alzando la taza de café , mientras tomaba un sorbo.

―Te podría preparar algo ― ofreció ella , mientras se lavaba las manos―

―me encantaría pero tienes que ir a la universidad, no quiero retrasarte.

― No me retrasaras falta poco más una hora para que entre y cocino muy rápido― replico ella volteando hacia la dirección del pelinegro que no le quitaba la mirada de encima ―

― Muy bien entonces si no te quito demasiado tiempo, dejare que me sorprendas con tu comida―contesto él , con una gran sonrisa sin quitarle la mirada de encima―

―Vale , prometo no quemar el agua― replico ella burlona, mientras ponía manos a la obra. Minutos después puso un gran plato de comida junto con un jugo de naranja frente a Darien.-

―Vaya ― dijo él mientras soltaba un silbido por lo bajo― no esperaba que lograras hacer todo esto en 15 minutos, cada día me sorprendes mas coneja, ¿ tienes algún otro don del cual no esté aun enterado ?

―Yo no les llamo ´´ dones ´´ si no cosas que se tienen que aprender cuando no encuentras otra salida. ― replico ella, haciendo una pequeña mueca, observando como el pelinegro daba cuenta de la comida rápidamente.

― Si esto no es un don , no sé que lo puede ser para ti, cocinas fantástico Serena ― indico él mientras tomaba la ultima bocanada ―

―Luna siempre lo decía….. pero como sabia que ella me quería pensaba que lo hacía solo para darme ánimos― dijo ella, mientras desviaba la mirada―

―¿ Qué carrera es la que estas cursando ? ― replico el intentando desviar los pensamientos que ahora cruzaban por la mente de la rubia―

―Licenciatura en diseño de interiores ― contesto ella, con una media sonrisa ― toda mi vida he disfrutado con decorar todos los espacios que estén vacios o lo necesiten, es algo que me hace sentir plena conmigo misma.

―si eso te hace sentir plena, no dudes en hacerlo así no sentirás el trabajo como tal y lo harás con gusto.

―lo sé. ¿ qué estudiaste tu Dar ? ― pregunto ella mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules.

― Administración de Empresas, la termine hace poco mas de 5 años.

― ¿ No la hiciste de joven ? ― pregunto ella enarcando una ceja.

―No … salí al terminar el segundo año― replico el sin dar detalles al respecto―

―¿ Por qué ? digo es natural que pregunte tu siempre has estado muy preocupado a lo que se refiere a mis estudios, me parece desconcertante que tú mismo no los hayas terminado a tan solo un año de finalizarlos. Darien se quedo en silencio unos segundos hasta que por fin volvió a hablar.

―Artemis estaba teniendo problemas de salud desde ese entonces y sus medicamentos eran extremadamente caros Luna se estaba matando en un trabajo mal pagado que era de 12 horas y aparte tenían que pagarme la carrera…. Me sentía como un poco hombre que no podía ayudar a las personas que más lo habían hecho en mi vida, y que encima generaba más gastos, decidí dejar la universidad a espaldas de Luna para encontrar un empleo… pero era demasiado difícil conseguir uno donde te paguen lo suficiente cuando aun no has terminado la universidad. Un día cualquiera ayude a un hombre el cual me ofreció un trabajo que no podía rechazar .. era mucho más de lo que estaba buscando y lo acepte.

―¿Aun sigues en ese trabajo verdad ? ― pregunto Serena inquisitiva.

―Si― afirmo él con pesar―

― Debo irme ― dijo Serena levantándose de su silla, estaba claramente sorprendida de que Darien se hubiera abierto así con ella, pero lo que le dijo no le había dejado un buen sabor de boca.- se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla el pelinegro puso una mano sobre su hombro situándose detrás de ella.

―Olvidas tu maletín ― dijo el tomando, su mano y enredándola con la agarradera de este― la voz de Darien se torno ronca y oscura.

― Gra.. gracias ― contesto ella sintiendo como se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca y le temblaban las rodillas ante su cercanía― regreso pronto ― dijo ella con voz trémula, para después salir consternada de allí.

Nunca en su vida había sentido aquellas sensaciones, y cada día se volvían más frecuentes en ella ante la cercanía de Darien, la afectaba como nadie lo había hecho y eso la preocupaba. Al fin de cuentas él era un hombre tremendamente masculino y estaba segura que cualquier chica por mas ciega que fuera se daría cuenta de ello. Pero el problema es que ella no era cualquier chica.. ella era como la hija de Darien y el nunca la vería como ella lo comenzaba a ver a él.

―¡Serena! ― gritaba a lo lejos Lita, corriendo hacia la rubia―

― Lita que gusto verte―

―Lo mismo digo ― decía ella tomando aire a bocanadas por el esfuerzo de correr 3 cuadras a toda prisa― ¿ por qué calle vives ? ― cuestiono ella cuando volvió a respirar normalmente―

―Azabu Juban ― contesto la rubia con naturalidad ―

―wow dicen que las casas de esa zona son hermosas además de costar una pequeña fortuna ¿ imagino que tus padres son muy mayores y se rompieron el trasero por conseguirla ? ― pregunto ella riendo.

―Mmmm posiblemente― respondió ella, confusa ―

―Yo vivo en el barrio detsu queda a espaldas de Azabu Juban.

― Algún día iré a visitarte Lita ― dijo Serena riendo mientras miraba que ya casi llegaban a la universidad pero había una pequeña multitud afuera. ¿ a que se deberá aquella multitud Lita ? ― pregunto la rubia a medida que se iban acercando y miraba que la entrada de la universidad estaba arremolinada de personas.

― Olvide decirte, que antes de que entraras a la universidad habían hecho un aviso que vendrían unos estudiantes de intercambio, llevan esperándolos más de un mes ya que son las nuevas promesas del futbool americano apenas y comienzan a emerger pero dicen que son de los mejores que se han visto en mucho tiempo.

―¿ Se supone que debería saberlo ?- pregunto la rubia excéntrica ante tanto galardonear de Lita .

―SI y no , si porque todas han estado hablando de ello y no por qué no estabas hace un mes , apenas llegaste hace 2 semanas es natural que no estés tan al tanto de todo. Pero pronto lo estarás no te preocupes.

― No me interesa demasiado , pero entiendo que serán tema de conversación y no tendré otra opción― replico Serena, poniendo los ojos en blanco―mientras entraban a la universidad , tratando de evadir la multitud de personas.

―Eres una ermitaña Serena Moon ― decía Lita entre risillas al ver que la rubia iba directamente a su asiento.

―¿ Esperabas que me quedara a esperar la llegada de esos neardentales que se deben creer dueños del universo?― replico Serena, mientras sacaba un libro de pasta gruesa.

―Debes de ser más abierta Serena, todo el tiempo te la pasas leyendo esas novelas románticas en las cuales el protagonista es un dios del Olimpo sin defectos ¡por dios te quedaras sola y con millones de gatos !

― Tener ideales altos no es un pecado Lita― contesto Serena, cerrando su libro, con molestia para volver a meterlo a su maletín―

―Lo sé, pero al paso que va terminaras esperando un príncipe azul con un caballo blanco― se mofo la castaña―

―¡ Cállate ! ― replico la rubia ― con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un leve empujón a la castaña ―

― Necesito que me acompañes al salón donde esta Alan― dijo de pronto Lita mientras hacia un leve puchero , en manera de suplica―

―¡Ni lo pienses Kino ! No pienso seguir ayudándote a espiar a ese mal viviente de Alan.

―Serena ¡ por favor ! somos amigas y las amigas se apoyan en todo ¿ recuerdas ?

― Diablos , sabes que no puedo resistirme a tus suplicas con esa cara de perrito arrepentido― dijo Serena mientras miraba como su amiga la tomaba de la mano fuertemente arrastrándola por el pasillo que llevaba hasta el grado superior―¡Lita! Si se enteran que estamos en esta área nos suspenderán se supone que nosotras somos de segundo y aquí es tercero― decía la rubia mientras se escabullían hasta llegar al dichoso salón―

―Ya hemos llegado Sere ¿ podrías guardar silencio? ― señalo la castaña, mientras lo espiaba deliberadamente.

―Lita sabes que te apoyo pero puedo ver que vienen demasiadas personas hacia acá y no creo que sea buena idea que nos pillen, mi plan de escape seria irnos corriendo por las otras escaleras y créeme que si queremos salir de esta tiene que ser ¡ rápido ! ―afirmo la rubia al ver que una pequeña manada de mujeres, subían las escaleras a pasos agigantados.

Serena y Lita corrieron por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la escaleras donde las grandes zancadas de la castaña superaron por completo la velocidad de la pequeña rubia, y sin siquiera notarlo Lita ya iba 40 pasos más adelante que ella que se había quedado a tomar aire por unos segundos, hasta que se topo con un pelinegro que venía caminando muy deprisa y sin darse cuenta que ella se encontraba agachada la tiro por completo al suelo.

―¡ Oye idiota acaso no me viste ! ― grito la rubia furiosa al verse en el suelo tras el accidental aventón que le había prodigado el hombre que tenía delante suyo, era pelinegro con una larga coleta, con piel morena, que media alrededor de 1.80 y de no ser por el gran enojo que tenia hacia el podría haber dicho que era de los hombres más guapos que había visto en su vida.

―Disculpa.. fue mi culpa venia demasiado deprisa y no te vi― le contesto él mientras le tendía una mano para levantarla―

―Está bien, yo tampoco debí haberme quedado aquí y tampoco debería estar fuera― contesto Serena, tranquilizándose―

―Bueno , no es la mejor manera de conocerse pero mi nombre es Seiya.. Seiya Kou― dijo el lentamente esperando ver la reacción de la rubia que ni siquiera se inmuto.

― Soy Serena Moon― replico ella, sonriéndole amistosamente―

―¡ Kou ! ¿ qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? ¿ no debería estar en horario de clases ? señorita Moon , creo que deberá pasar a dirección por su reprimenda, sabe muy bien que no puede saltarse clases― asevero el director de la universidad, un hombre calvo y regordete de avanzada edad.

―La señorita Moon me estaba preguntando las bases para ser animadora… iba al tercer piso como las demás chicas solamente que decidió tomar el camino largo, y me estaba ofreciendo a guiarla hasta donde se haría la selección.

―¿ Es eso cierto señorita Moon ? ― pregunto el director, excéntrico al respecto ya que sabia a la perfección que Serena nunca había sido muy dada a los deportes.

―Si… así es justo me dirigía hacia allá y es por eso que me atreví a saltarme la clase.

― Vaya Moon me sorprende que le allá atraído una convocatoria como esta, pero a fin de cuentas todas pueden participar― replico el hombre mientras subían las escaleras .

Mientras la rubia no sabía cómo salir de aquel embrollo sin terminar con una reprimenda, aunque fuera lo que fuera sabia que nadie la seleccionaría o terminaría en el último lugar, al llegar al tercer piso se dirigieron al salón de conferencias en donde se encontraban unas 50 chicas sentadas que miraban embelesadas a los 2 hombres que estaban enfrente y ahora sus miradas habían recaído en el que estaba al lado de la rubia y fue hasta entonces que ella comprendió que esos eran los dichosos estudiantes de intercambio ¡ ahora si se había metido en una buena !

―Señorita Moon puede sentarse en alguna silla que este desocupada.

― Si claro .- replico Serena dándose cuenta que no tenia salida alguna.

―Bueno , señoritas antes que nada agradecemos de antemano su presencia aquí, y como muchas sabrán fue anunciada la convocatoria para buscar a las nuevas animadoras del equipo de jugadores de futbol americano que dará inicio gracias a los muchachos que están presentes aquí el día de hoy ellos son Taiki Kou, Yaten Kou y su capitán Seiya Kou próximamente se enteraran de las posiciones que ocupan cada uno de ellos y pasando al tema en el que ustedes hacen su aparición , cada una de las postulantes aquí presentes deben pasar a anotar su nombre en esta planilla, para justificar sus próximas faltas a clases y si no les incomoda estaremos haciendo las pruebas para ver quiénes serán las 15 afortunadas en quedarse.

―¿ Cuantos días duraremos ensayando ?- pregunte de pronto, con curiosidad.

―15 días señorita Moon, después de eso, los jugadores aquí presentes además de la señorita kakyuu elegirán quienes serán las que finalmente serán parte del equipo de animadoras.

Tenía 15 días… 15 días para demostrar lo mala que era en los deportes, y así salir bien librada de todo.

* * *

 **Bueno actualice el día que prometí como ya se abran dado cuenta ya hicieron su aparición otros personajes en la historia cuando termine este capítulo extrañamente mi inspiración está decayendo un poco esperemos y vuelva jaja solo ella me podría frenar de no actualizar ¿ qué les pareció ?**

 **Maryels: ¿ recuerdas el spoiler que te hice ? creo que entenderás un poco el por qué con este capítulo y los siguientes.**

 **yssareyes48 : creo que eso lo averiguaras en el próximo capitulo así que no será muy larga la espera saludos !**

 **Faby Amy Mizuno** **: tu teoría esta en lo correcto si Darien acepta eso ocurriría justamente , pero me temo que para saberlo tendrás que esperar un poquito.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertar y favoritos siempre estoy al pendiente de cada uno de ellos.**


	6. CAPITULO 6

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Sigo sin entender porque tengo sus favoritos y alertas pero no sus opiniones** **:´´) aunque igual aprecio que aparezcan de cualquier forma**

Le habían hecho un sinfín de pruebas en los últimos 15 días , empezaron por una breve rutina de 8 pasos hasta llegar a decirle como debía mantener el equilibrio, estaba consciente que no era la mejor pero tampoco era la peor, aunque sabía muy bien que no estaría seleccionada entre las 15 mejores, estaba segura que podría salir de allí con la cabeza en alto y ahora estaba ahí sentada en el mismo salón de conferencias, esperando que por fin dijeran el nombre de las ´´afortunadas´´

―Bueno, como sabrán todas ustedes tuvieron un muy buen rendimientos en las pruebas y apreciamos infinitamente que se hayan postulado y participado en esta convocatoria. Pero ha llegado el momento de seleccionar a las chicas que finalmente serán parte del equipo de animadoras del instituto Moto Azabu, a continuación Seiya, Yaten y Taiki seleccionaran 5 chicas cada uno, empezaremos contigo Yaten― el chico de larga coleta platinada y ojos verdes arrogantes dio comienzo a enumerar a las chicas seguido del castaño hasta llegar al azabache de Seiya.

―Escojo a Serena Moon seguida de Melissa Alpha ….- Serena no fue capaz de escuchar el resto de palabras que el muchacho pronuncio ya que lo único que hacía eco en su cabeza fue su nombre en aquella lista en la que estaba segura ella no figuraría.

―Dado que ya se dieron los nombres de las nuevas animadoras , les pedimos de favor que regresen a sus aulas correspondientes , pronto se les hará llegar la lista de sus nuevas obligaciones y también beneficios― finalizo el director mientras, los aplausos estallaban en la sala, con algunas caras llenas de júbilo y otras de decepción.

Serena tomo su maletín y corrió hacia su aula, con pasos presurosos tan solo faltaba la siguiente clase para poderse ir a casa aunque eso no mejoraba demasiado las cosas, Darien se estaba poniendo mucho más distante con el pasar de los días, era como si quisiera establecer una barrera entre ellos y estaba comenzando a odiar aquella situación que surgió de la nada.

―¿ Cómo te fue Serena ? ― pregunto Lita mientras reía al verme con cara de tristeza― eres una excelente actriz pero recuerda que ya estás aquí en el salón y no tienes por qué seguir actuando como si te doliera tu y yo sabemos la farsa que era todo eso.

― Lita … quede seleccionada .

―Sere no bromees la dos sabemos que eso no es posible ― decía la castaña mientras estallaba en risas - y se tomaba el estomago ― oye espera ¿ es enserio ?

―Sí y mucho ahora si estoy metida hasta el cuello.

―Serena ¿ pero cómo ? digo es casi imposible que hayas quedado entre las 15 de todas las 50 que estaban postulándose.

― Ni yo misma comprendo porque me eligieron. tal vez me quieran como la mascota del equipo ¿ no crees ? ―decía la rubia, con ironía ―

―Algo no me cuadra en todo esto Sere ¿ quién fue el que dio los resultados ?

―Fueron los estudiantes de intercambio para ser preciso el que dijo mi nombre fue ese tal Seiya Kou.

― Vaya.. vaya ahora si comprendo porque quedaste seleccionada.

―¿ Por qué ? ― pregunto la rubia.

―¿ Que no es obvio ? en las últimas 2 semanas has tenido a media universidad, brindándote miradas asesinas por el mismo motivo ese chico no te quitaba los ojos de encima en todas las practicas incluso ponía sus horas de descanso a las mismas en las que tú estabas ´´ ensayando ´´ ¡por dios despabílate Serena ! tiene demasiado interés por ti y eres la única que no se ha dado cuenta de ello.

― Puede que le hayan hecho gracia mis pésimas presentaciones y decidiera convertirme en la mascota del equipo.

―¡SERENA ! no te hagas la tonta sabes muy bien que lo que te digo es verdad.

*Suena el timbre de salida *

―¿ Escuchaste eso ? ese es el sonido de la libertad nos vemos mañana Lita y te haría bien dejar de imaginarte cosas que no son .- decía ella mientras le sacaba la lengua y bajaba corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la salida.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando un auto se acerco a la acera donde ella se encontraba.

―Bombón ¿ no quieres que te lleve ? ― ofreció el mientras detenía el auto por completo .

―No gracias , mi casa queda no muy lejos de aquí , aunque… después me gustaría platicar contigo.

―¿ por qué no lo hacemos ahora ? no tengo prisa, y creo que lo mejor sería que hablemos .

Serena se rio. Era obvio que el chico no era nada sutil y ella tampoco.

―Bien solamente 15 minutos ¿ quieres ?

―No tomare nada mas de tu precioso tiempo― replico el sonriendo levemente―

― Las preguntas las hago yo … y empezamos por el ¿ por qué rayos me metiste en ese problema? Ciertamente creo que a estas alturas hubiera preferido que me pusieran un reporte o bajado puntos pero ¿ enserio ? no tuviste una mejor idea.

― Te estaba haciendo un favor Serena, tienes que admitirlo.

― ¡ No ! jodiste todo y mucho mas al elegirme como ´´ animadora ´´ ¿Por qué lo hiciste acaso que no viste mi pésima actuación en las pruebas ?

― Estabas actuando en las pruebas… había momentos donde tú misma te desconcentrabas de tu papel de ´´no sirvo para esto´´ y te movías con una gracia increíble.

― ¿ Qué te crees un caza talentos? Sería mejor que me dijeras el verdadero motivo… no tengo todo el día.

―Te lo diré cuando te haya dejado en tu casa ¿tenemos un trato ? ― replico el riendo al ver que la rubia estaba roja del coraje.

Transcurrió una pausa silenciosa.

―¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra ?

― Completamente. Al llegar haya te diré la respuesta y la solución a tus problemas.

― Mas te vale― contesto ella , mientras subía al auto del pelinegro.

 **Mientras tanto….**

 **Darien** no dejaba de ver por la ventana cada 5 minutos a la espera de la rubia, se suponía que ya debería haber salido de la universidad y aun no llegaba a casa, y estaba comenzando a preocuparse por ella ¿ qué tal si Diamante se entero de la existencia de ella ? sabía muy bien que ese idiota tenia años buscándole el punto débil y ahora más que nunca lo haría, después de haber rechazado ´´ su grandiosa oferta´´ podía ser miles de cosas pero no era un traidor, pero sabía muy bien que las palabras de Diamante no se les podía tomar tan a la ligera.

 **flash Back**

―¿ Cómo te atreves a rechazar un trato que nos conviene a todos ?

― No soy un traidor Diamante y no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no me place.

―Todos tenemos un punto débil Darien y tú no puedes ser la excepción ¿ sabes que podría acabar con cada una de las mujeres que te acuestas ?

―No duro más de una noche con cada una de ellas, y si tu quieres ensuciarte las manos sin motivo alguno es tu problema aunque lo hagas no efectuare tu plan.

―Encontrare tu punto débil Chiba y cuando lo haga será mejor que tengas todo preparado para cumplir lo que te ya te dije.

―Esperare sentado― replico él con ironía , dejando al peliplata furioso―

 **Fin del flash Back**

Estaba decidido a ir a buscar a Serena , no podía perder mucho tiempo si es que algo le había pasado a la rubia, ella era demasiado pequeña demasiado frágil y nunca lograría soportar las torturas que estaba seguro le daría el imbécil de Diamante. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando vio que un auto se estacionaba fuera ¿ quién diablos era ? su pregunta fue resuelta unos pocos segundos después cuando un hombre salió junto con Serena dándole un abrazo de despedida .

Darien observo el intercambio de abrazos y se dio cuenta que estaba rechinando los dientes y tenia los puños blancos de lo fuerte que los tenia cerrados. Ese bastardo estaba tocando la piel de su mujer …. Y si Serena estaba prohibida para él lo estaba mucho más para ese cabron, vio que Serena se dirigía hacia la puerta y decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse como lo había hecho durante las últimas semanas y no era porque no quisiera estar junto a la rubia , pero cada día se daba cuenta de lo mucho que estaba deseando tocar su piel de porcelana o besar esos tentadores labios se estaba volviendo loco de deseo al tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

El suave golpe de una puerta cerrarse en el pasillo le indico a Darien que Serena ya estaba en casa, no duro mucho antes de que la rubia llegara hasta la sala de estar y pusiera los ojos como platos al ver la mirada sombría que le brindaba el azabache.

―¿ Donde se supone que estabas Serena Bunny Tsukino ?

―Bueno… tan solo estaba hablando con un amigo y me retrase un poco― ella bajo la vista y mordisqueo levemente su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Se iba a ir al infierno si seguía con Serena enfrente de el con ese gesto tan inocente y seductor a la vez, era evidente que la rubia no tenía ni la menor idea de la reacción que provocaba en él y en esos momentos agradeció infinitamente que ella aun fuera lo suficientemente inocente como para no comprender por qué no soportaba tenerla cerca ni sentir sus manos sobre él y mucho menos el contacto de su cuerpo .

―No quiero que ningún niñato te este trayendo a casa ¿comprendes ? ―replico el intentando, sonar calmado.

―¿ por qué se supone que debo seguir tus ordenes ? estos últimos días te los has pasado distante conmigo…. Actúas como si yo no existiera ¿ qué he hecho mal ? ― contesto ella alzando la voz por el enojo nada contenido que sentía―

―No me hables así Serena .-decía él en tono peligrosamente calmado―

―No eres mi padre Darien no puedes prohibirme nada.

― No tienes idea de cómo agradezco no serlo― y era cierto agradecía al cielo que Serena no fuera su hija porque a una hija no se le imagina como lo había hecho con la rubia y mucho menos despierta en ti el deseo de tenerla en la cama y adentrarte en lo más profundo de su cuerpo .

La rubia no dijo nada, no pronuncio palabra alguna y como era su costumbre se fue en silencio después de darle una mirada furibunda al azabache, subió las escaleras con pesar y cerró la puerta ruidosamente.

Su intención nunca había sido el herirla y estaba seguro que ella había tomado sus palabras como si no deseara tenerla cerca, pero nunca había sido así se sentía demasiado culpable porque sabía que ella lloraría en silencio como lo hacía siempre. Quería ir a consolarla a decirle que lo sentía y acariciar su cabello para que se tranquilizara pero eso haría que cayera en su propia tumba por qué no sería capaz de resistirse a ella.

 **Al día siguiente .**

 **L** a mañana siguiente transcurrió en total silencio hasta que la rubia había tomado su maletín para irse a la universidad sin dirigirle una palabra al azabache.

―No me esperes en la noche… no sé si regrese ―sentencio él , mientras tomaba su habitual café negro―

Serena siguió su camino sin decir una palabra, abrió la puerta y se fue hecha una furia a la universidad.

―¿Qué rayos te sucede Serena ? vienes hecha una fiera y pareciera que quisieras matar a alguien.

―Créeme que me encantaría hacerlo , por un lado Seiya me dio una opción de cómo salirme de esas animadoras y la condición es que le dé la oportunidad de conocerlo pero no tengo cabeza para ello.

― Caray mujer ese hombre solo quiere conocerte y estar cerca de ti ¿ por qué lo rechazas ? incluso a mi me parece que es el típico espécimen casi perfecto es deportista, detallista , tenaz y qué decir de su físico, es todo lo que describen en esas novelas románticas que te pasas leyendo todo el tiempo.

―sí pero… ― pero no es Darien , finalizo para sus adentros―

―Pero tu estas enamorada de alguien mas ¿ no es así ? y no te importa que esa persona no cumpla tus ideales lo amas tal y cual es y ahora que te llega el hombre que siempre habías esperado no sientes que es lo que tú quieres en este momento.

―Exacto, Lita resulta que soy una estúpida que prefiere lo imposible siempre…

―Seiya me dijo que te esperaría para llevarte a tu casa .. y que si no lo hacías se quedaría plantado fuera de ella.

― Sabes en otra época , en otro momento y si fuera un poco más inteligente hubiera aceptado a Seiya gustosa.

― Sobre todo si fueras más inteligente ¿ no te has dado cuenta que media universidad está detrás de el ? todas las chicas te lanzan miradas furibundas porque captaste la atención de ese hombre ¿sabes que no se porta así con nadie ?

― En la salida, hablare con él y dejare todo en claro no quiero que se haga falsas expectativas Lita.. me parece que es una buena persona y debería buscar alguien que lo aprecie.

―Está bien Serena… pero no olvides que al final de todo el se lo ahorra, tú te lo pierdes y otra lo disfruta.

―Cállate Lita― contesto Serena poniendo los ojos en blanco por las palabras que salían de la boca de la castaña―

 **Horas más tarde.**

Serena estaba abriendo cada una de las puerta de la casa para darse cuenta que no había ni rastro de Darien en ella. Finalmente el se había ido como aseguro que haría y extrañamente estaba sintiendo unos celos enfermizos al pensarlo a él pasando la noche con alguien… como seguramente haría al haber dicho que no lo esperara. Estaba dolida con el por sus palabras de agradecimiento al no ser su padre, para él no era más que una carga impuesta y ahora tan solo se había marchado a distraer de lo que seguramente él llamaba un tormento.

 **En otro lugar de la ciudad.**

― **Cuando** llamaste diciendo que querías verme realmente me sorprendió y mas viniendo de ti .. pero eres mi amigo por encima de todo― decía un rubio mientras palmeaba la espalda del pelinegro que tenía delante.

― Eres una de las pocas personas que tiene mi entera confianza y no quería ponerme a tomar un trago con un desconocido .

―pues ya que estamos aquí sería bueno pedir uno y por la cara que traes será más que eso― aseguro el rubio, mientras hacia una seña para pedir lo que consumirían―

―Me conoces desde hace mas de una década …

― y nunca te había visto tan tenso incluso en los peores momentos o trabajos que hemos hecho. así que será mejor que saques esa espina que llevas dentro ¿ de qué se trata ?.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, hasta que el mesero trajo dos vasos llenos de licor y se fue silenciosamente.

― déjame adivinar estas así ¿ por alguna mujer ? si es por eso tu mejor que nadie deberías de saber que nunca hay que dejar que alguna nos afecte demasiado, además si se trata de alguna de tus aventuras pasajeras tienes que superarlo no vale lo suficiente….

―Es Serena la que me tiene así Andrew― dijo el azabache sin más , para darle un sorbo al vaso que tenía delante mientras sentía el liquido caliente quemar su garganta―

―¿Serena? La misma Serena que me pediste que cuidara si algo te llegara a suceder.

―¿ Recuerdas desde cuando te pedí que lo hicieras ? desde hace diez años Serena ya no es una niña Andrew ahora es una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

―¿ Te has liado con ella ? ― pregunto el rubio, mientras miraba con detenimiento su vaso .

―No. llevo evitándola desde hace dos semanas si no lo hiciera ya lo hubiera hecho porque sencillamente no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Ella es diferente… me hace diferente.

―Deberías de intentar hacerlo no puedes liarte con esa chica los dos se harían daño Darien eso es algo que tu y yo sabemos ¿ por qué no intentas salir con alguna otra mujer ? que sepa lo que Tú puedes dar una aventura que no implique sentimientos .

―Últimamente no me ha interesado ninguna otra mujer .. nisiquiera para pasar el rato .

― Darien Serena aun es una jodida ¡cría ! en lugar de disfrutar con alguna de esas mujeres que están sentadas por allá te la pasas pensando en esa pequeña rubia aunque… pensándolo bien de pequeña ya no tiene ni un pelo la última vez que la vi tenía un cuerpo …. Que en definitiva esta diseñada para el pecado.

―¡Quieres callarte ! ella es mía Andrew. Serena es completamente Mía― puntualizo el azabache mientras lo penetraba con la mirada y sostenía el vaso fuertemente.

Mientras que una mujer con una coleta de cabello peli rojo se acercaba al pelinegro tomándolo del brazo con sus uñas bien cuidadas .

―¿Que se supone que estás haciendo aquí Kaolinite?

―¿Me has olvidado tan pronto querido? ― replico ella con voz aterciopelada, mientras se situaba detrás de el abrazándolo por la espalda para susurrarle al oído―¿ya has olvidado lo bien que la pasamos juntos? Mientras nuestros cuerpos se fundían en uno solo.

―Ahora no estoy buscando eso Kaolinite lo mejor será que lo intentes con alguien mas esta noche― declaro Darien con tono seco, mientras apartaba las manos de ella con brusquedad.

―¡Que mierda te sucede ! ¿ acaso en este mes sin verte te convertiste en un monje ? ― grito ella indignada mientras lo atravesaba con sus ojos violeta para luego marcharse ―

―Creo que el día de hoy está lleno de sorpresas ― dijo Andrew mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en sus labios― finalmente el don Juan sin corazón se ha enamorado.

― No digas estupideces Andrew yo no estoy enamorado.

― Por supuesto que lo estas nunca habías rechazado un buen polvo en todo el tiempo que nos hemos ido de juerga y ahora resulta que no estás interesado en nadie esa pequeña rubia te ha atrapado amigo mío.

―Serena no me ha atrapado, tan solo me preocupa que por estar viendo a ese niñato descuide sus estudios , eso es todo Andrew.

―Entonces no te molestara cuando Serena decida abrir sus alas y se vaya lejos de ti… ten en cuanto que cuando lo haga ella podrá hacer mil cosas y si el tan solo verla con ese ´´niñato´´ te enfureció tanto como lo estas ahora. imagina como estarás cuando la veas besándolo , diciéndole que lo ama y el diciendo lo mismo ¿ puedes imaginártela desvistiéndose con otro tipo ? para después acurrucarse en su pecho después de que él hubiera pasado sus manos por todos los rincones de su cuerpo …cuando ella lleve en su vientre la semilla de otro hombre y sea feliz con él ¿estás listo para eso ? .

―¡QUIERES CALLARTE ! ― replico Darien furioso, mientras tomaba tan fuertemente el vaso que segundos después termino hecho añicos en su mano en la que ahora corría sangre debido al corte que se había hecho por los vidrios.

―Estás perdido amigo mío y eso es algo irreparable ― decía el rubio con cautela―Puedes intentar tener algo con ella aunque fracases en ello al menos vivirás de recuerdos y eso es de lo único que pueden vivir los tipos como nosotros porque sencillamente todo lo que tocamos está en peligro …

―¿ Y que si no lo intento que tal si ella tan solo me está agradecida y me ve como un padre ?

― Si no lo intentas serás como yo … un alma en pena que tan solo vive de lo que pudo ser y eso es aun peor que vivir de los recuerdos.

―No tengo tiempo para esto ― sentencio Darien mientras ponía un billete en la mesa y se iba rápidamente de allí.

 **No podía dormir y eso era un hecho** tenía tres horas dando vueltas en la cama y no era capaz de conciliar el sueño se decía Serena frustrada al cambiar de posición por enésima vez en la cama obtenido el mismo resultado que antes … el sueño no acudía a ella y sabía exactamente el por qué su mente no paraba de pensar en Darien y lo que seguramente ahora estaría haciendo ,tan solo de imaginarlo con otra mujer se le revolvía el estomago. De pronto la luz de los faros de un automóvil la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Tomo muy discretamente la cortina para ver por el rabillo de ella. Darien había vuelto….

* * *

 **Bueno no quiero hacerle** **s spoiler pero ya casi viene la miel en la historia .**

Faby amy Mizuno :lo sé suena extraño pero te aseguro que en algunos capítulos más lo entenderás tiene una explicación lógica aunque no lo parezca . será una clave algo importante en la historia solo eso puedo adelantar .

Maryels:jaja y los líos que le faltan creo que cumplí mis 15 días justos la inspiración anda de buenas

yssareyes48: sabes yo también no soy muy amante de poner a Seiya iba a poner a Diamante en su lugar y viceversa pero no me convenció un Seiya con la mentalidad de él ( me hace daño leer adaptaciones por qué no me saco de la mente a un Seiya avaricioso y tonto ) ¡ nos leemos !

Guest: vaya ¡ un lector fantasma apareció ! muchas gracias por leerme espero y aparezcas más seguido tus comentarios los acepto gustosa jjaja saludos.

¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! Y como siempre los agradezco así como sus alertas y favoritos.

También te agradezco a ti lector fantasma que espero y hagas tu aparición pronto.


	7. capitulo 7

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

 _ **Sigo sin entender porque tengo sus favoritos y alertas pero no sus opiniones :´´)**_

Darien estaba en la terraza apoyado en la barandilla , encendiendo el cigarrillo con maestría para comenzar a fumárselo lentamente, dándole largas caladas y expulsando el humo sin prisa alguna. Justo estaba por darse la media vuelta cuando sintió unas cálidas manos alrededor suyo.

―No sabía que fumaras― murmuro Serena―

―Lo deje desde hace años― dijo Darien para terminar de darle una última calada y lanzarlo al aire.

―si lo dejaste desde hace años ¿entonces por qué lo retomas ahora?-pregunto ella preocupada mientras intentaba tomar la mano del pelinegro, pero este se dio a media vuelta dejándola sola en la terraza―

―Darien no puedes ignorarme así ¡esta situación no puede seguir! Por el amor del cielo ¿ por qué me tratas de este modo ? ― dijo ella mientras seguía al azabache para ponerse frente a él y darse cuenta que tenía manchas de sangre en la camisa y una mano llena del mismo liquido espeso.

―Ve a tu habitación Serena― replico él con voz fría, no podía seguir con Serena enfrente de él y menos con ese pequeño camisón que apenas y la cubría, era alarmante lo encantadora que se veía con el sin mencionar que el tener la visión de su cuerpo lo hacía desearla todavía más ―

―No iré a ningún lado tienes la mano medio destrozada ¿cómo rayos es que no te inmutas? E incluso estabas allí fuera como si no tuvieras nada.

―No tengo nada coneja deberías hacerme caso e ir a dormir yo arreglare esto.

― De ninguna manera, no me iré hasta que tengas un vendaje en esa mano y no estoy jugando Darien― replico ella para salir de la habitación corriendo y regresar con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.

― Serena estas exagerando― dijo el al ver que la rubia se sentaba a su lado. Para luego tomar su mano y limpiarla con cuidado. Ella era demasiado buena demasiado generosa para ser real . Sus ojos llenos de preocupación habían desarmado cualquier otra negativa por su parte

―¿Cómo te hiciste esto Darien ? ― pregunto ella con preocupación mientras enredaba unas vendas en su mano. ¿ cómo le diría a ella que había roto el vaso que tenía en la mano por la furia que le causaba el imaginarla con otro hombre ?

―Fue un accidente, nada del otro mundo―contesto el observando cómo Serena se arrodillaba en el piso para recoger lo que había tirado. Desde donde él estaba sentado tenía una vista privilegiada del escote de su camisón y como él se había imaginado ella no llevaba sujetador. Tenía los pechos más exquisitos que él jamás había visto en su vida y que estaba muriendo por saborear y recorrer con sus manos Serena tenía unos pechos generosos con unos pequeños pezones rosados y piel cremosa.

―Quítate la camisa― dijo ella de pronto mientras se levantaba.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Quieres dormir con una camisa llena de sangre? Vamos no me la hagas mas difícil.

―yo podría ponerla en la secadora Sere― objeto él mientras se la desabotonaba sin dejar de ver la cara de la rubia que ahora se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas, sin apartar los ojos de él.

―Gracias por esto… gracias por seguir siendo la misma Serena bondadosa con los demás aunque no lo merezcan. incluso conmigo.

―Eres la persona que mas aprecio en este mundo Darien. Hagas lo que hagas siempre serás importante para mí ― dijo ella, mientras le daba la espalda y corría hacia el lava manos para empapar de agua un pequeño trapo.

―¿Qué piensas hacer ?- pregunto el azabache al ver que la mirada de la rubia recaía en su estomago.

―usaste la camisa para limpiarte la sangre e incluso traspaso esta. debes de tener todo el abdomen pegajoso.. déjame que te ayude con ello.- se ofreció ella con timidez mientras lo apremiaba a que se sentara.

―Serena, no tienes que hacer esto. ― estaba a punto de negarse pero nunca en su vida alguien se había preocupado tanto por el.. y menos por un simple rasguño. Sin olvidar que tan solo le pudo haber dicho que se daría un baño .. pero no, no había querido dejar pasar la oportunidad de sentir sus manos como ahora lo estaba haciendo, las manos de ella eran pequeñas y cálidas sobre su piel que a pesar de tocarlo con ese pañuelo podía sentir sus agiles dedos deslizarse sobre el . aun no lo había tocado íntimamente en ningún lugar y su sangre comenzaba a hervir ante su toque y sin siquiera notarlo un gruñido retumbo profundamente de su garganta .

―¿Te hice daño ? ― pregunto ella con preocupación, abriendo de par en par sus ojos azules llenos de consternación.

―No sigas con esto Serena es hora de que vayas a dormir― anuncio el de pronto mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia para alejarla de él.

―No entiendo que es lo que hice mal de pronto habías vuelto a ser el mismo.. el mismo Darien que yo había conocido hasta hace poco pero que se ha alejado de mi ¿ qué es lo he hecho mal ? no comprendo porque vuelves a tratarme así― dijo ella con dolor, mientras su labio inferior temblaba violentamente y sus ojos comenzaban a estar cristalinos.

―Serena… ― dijo él mientras se acercaba a la rubia para abrazarla fuertemente. en su interior sabia que ella no se merecía el modo en como la trataba pero ese era mucho mejor que volverla su mujer porque de hacerlo la pondría en un peligro más grande del que ya estaba. Pero el sentir sus manos enredadas en su cuello y sus pechos con sus pezones duros como guijarros estrellarse contra su torso hacían que todos los pensamientos coherentes desaparecieran dando paso a las fantasías mas eróticas donde Serena era la protagonista y de pronto sintió como toda la sangre se acumulaba en su entrepierna.

―Darien yo.. yo ― y entonces rozo la piel suave de sus labios probando el sabor de ellos los saboreo, los acaricio y recorrió hasta que ella tímidamente le correspondió dando paso libre al interior de su boca, mientras el cernía sus manos sobre su cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo ella comenzó a mover sus labios torpemente revelando su inexperiencia algo que lo inundo de alegría, haciendo que el beso se tornara mas provocativo hasta que Serena soltó un suave gemido y se separo unos segundos para tomar aire.

― Ve a dormir Serena― dijo de pronto el azabache al darse cuenta de la respiración acelerada de ella y la ensoñación que desbordaban sus ojos celestes.

―Pero .. pero Darien yo no quiero ir a dormir necesitamos hablar.

―No juegues con fuego si no quieres salir quemada. Esto no debió suceder. apenas sales del cascaron tu mereces empezar a conocer el mundo con alguien de tu edad.. alguien que no busque más que unos cuantos besos y entrelazar su mano junto a la tuya y yo no puedo darte eso.

―Pero yo no quiero eso Darien, yo quiero lo que tú puedas darme, no tienes idea de cuánto me desespera tu actitud.

―Eres una chiquilla y no necesitas empezar tu vida con un hombre mucho mayor que tu― replico él mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura―no tienes idea de lo que me encantaría hacerte en este momento y ni siquiera estas preparada para ello. Ve a dormir pequeña y olvida todo esto.

―No decidas lo que es mejor para mi ― contesto ella, caminando hacia la puerta y desaparecer tras ella.

En definitiva necesitaba un baño. Necesitaba apagar el fuego que ahora le quemaba por dentro y que sabía que no desaparecería.

 **Al día siguiente…**

 **Necesitaba** sacárselo de la cabeza o si no se volvería loca, decidió la rubia al levantarse por la mañana al ver el reloj y darse cuenta que no había dormida más de una hora por estar dando vueltas en la cama recordando aquel beso… tenía que olvidarse de aquello y buscar a alguien para poderse olvidar de Darien de una buena vez por todas y eso era lo que haría aunque tardara años en lograrlo.

―Buenos días coneja― saludo el pelinegro como habitualmente hacia mientras cerraba un sobre que tenia entre las manos―

― Buenos días Darien― contesto ella mientras tomaba una manzana de la nevera―

―Serena es sábado ¿que no se supone que no tienes qué ir a la universidad?- pregunto el frunciendo el ceño, y guardando la carta en un cajón cercano―

―Decidí seguir tu consejo, debo salir con algún chico y comenzar a conocer el mundo fuera de mi cascaron.

Y entonces Escuchó una risa masculina, ronca, divertida y burlona resonar en toda la estancia.

―Nunca pensé que algún día seguirías un consejo mío― las comisuras de sus labios evidenciaron una leve sonrisa ladeada.

―pues ya ves que si, un amigo me invito a salir y decidí no desaprovechar la oportunidad ―dijo ella intentando que sonara casual, mientras abría la puerta y salía de allí sin darle al azabache la oportunidad de contestarle.

Las próximas horas del día se las paso al lado de Seiya que fue de lo más atento con ella el era un buen chico y estaba segura que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido el hombre modelo que ella tanto había estado esperando durante los últimos años.

―¿A dónde te gustaría ir ahora Serena?- pregunto cortésmente.

―No tengo ni la mas mínima idea todo el día hemos recorrido gran parte de la ciudad.

―¿Quieres que te lleve a casa ?- ofreció el mientras se acercaban al estacionamiento―

―Creo que si ha sido demasiado por hoy aun no puedo creer que fuéramos a ese santuario. Fue fantástico y te lo agradezco mucho ―dijo la rubia mientras escuchaba como encendía el motor.

―No me agradezcas nada, para mí fue de lo más placentero estar en tu compañía tenlo por seguro Serena.

Y así fue como transcurrió todo el camino entre risas y preguntas triviales que los dos se hacían.

―Creo que hemos llegado a tu casa Serena― anuncio el pelinegro, volteando a ver a la rubia y entrelazar su mano junto a la de ella. ― Bueno durante el tiempo que hemos compartido en las últimas semanas, me he dado cuenta que eres una personas diferente .. a todas las demás y desde el primer momento me interesaste pero ahora, ahora estoy seguro que quiero mucho mas de ti.- aseguro él mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella.

―Seiya yo no sé si estoy preparada para…― el pelinegro no le dio tiempo de contestar y la beso. la beso con ternura y calma, mientras la rubia se dejaba llevar pero por más que intentaba hacerlo no podía… por que tan solo podía corresponderle al imaginar que era Darien el que la besaba que eran sus brazos los que la rodeaban, pero su cuerpo no se dejaba engañar como lo hacía su mente porque sencillamente no reaccionaba con Seiya como lo había hecho la noche anterior con Darien. Y entonces todos sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escucho que la puerta del auto se abría con violencia mientras que unos brazos sacaban a Seiya lanzándolo directamente al suelo, lo siguiente que se escucho fue la cabeza de este azotando contra el pavimento.

Darien estaba encima de Seiya propinándole contundentes golpes en la cara, por su parte el pelinegro de coleta no lograba soltarse de su fuerte agarre por mas intentos que hacía sintiendo el metalico sabor de su sangre descender por su nariz.

―¡DETENTE! ― gritaba la rubia desesperada al ver como el moreno tomaba como trapo al pobre de Seiya ― ¡ maldita sea, no sigas ! .

Tan solo basto un descuido por parte del moreno al escuchar los gritos de Serena para que el pelinegro de coleta tomara una pequeña ventaja de la situación dándole un asertivo golpe a Darien pero que este contesto con mas brutalidad en las costillas de este.

―¡SUELTALO! ― grito por última vez Serena caminando hacia él y tomarlo del brazo― dándole oportunidad a Seiya de tomar un respiro y escupir la sangre que tenía en la boca.

―¿Por qué me has golpeado así ?- objeto Seiya― pasándose el dedo índice por el labio notando que lo tenía abierto y desbordando sangre .

―Solo no te acerques a Serena niñato ― respondió, mientras rechinaba los dientes.

―¿Quién se supone que eres para decirme que hacer ?- reclamo Seiya de forma petulante, levantándose del suelo con dificultad mientras se tomaba el estomago.

―Créeme que la próxima vez que te vea cerca de ella lo que te he hecho quedara como un pequeño saludo ― en sus ojos se veía posesión e incluso propiedad.

―No actúas como un padre, si no como un amante celoso ¿te gustan las jovencitas pedazo de cabron ? ― refuto con tono desdeñoso sin ocultar la burla en su voz.

―Entra a casa ahora Serena. Si es que no quieres que termine lo que empecé con tu amiguito.- ordeno Darien, haciendo gala de toda su paciencia.

Serena hizo lo que ordeno sin chistar viendo como Seiya desviaba sus desafiantes ojos hacia la helada mirada del moreno. Darién estaba tan serio que hasta a Serena le dio temor, tenía que recordarse que ese era su Darien y el nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño alguno.

―Dime Serena ¿ qué es lo que pretendías con todo esto ?

Serena se estremeció al escuchar la aspereza de su voz.

―Yo no pretendía nada Darien ― contesto ella cohibida ante su mirada penetrante y fría.

―Dime el te toco de esta forma― pregunto él mientras la acorralaba contra la pared para meter su mano bajo su camisa y comenzar a masajear sus senos suavemente con movimientos circulares para después acariciarle con sus dedos los costados. ―Vas a contestarme, pequeña-aseguro él.

―Ya te lo he dicho ― replico ella, con la respiración acelerada al sentir las manos del azabache en esa parte de su cuerpo, podía sentir como sus pechos se volvían más pesados y sensibles ante sus atenciones.

―Sera mejor que no me mientas Serena―objeto él mientras dirigía su dedo índice a la areola haciendo círculos sobre ella para rozar sus pezones sutilmente para después tomarlos entre las yemas de sus dedos y apretarlos con cautela.

―Santo cielo Darien sabes que la respuesta es No, ningún hombre me ha tocado de este modo.- dijo la rubia mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

―¿Por qué saliste con ese imbécil ? ― interrogo el gruñendo guturalmente sin dejar de acariciarla y tranquilizarse al saber que era el primero en hacerle sentir esas sensaciones.

―Yo solo quería dejar de pensar en ti, quería alejarte de mi mente .. intentar tener algo con alguien para ver si así lograba sacarte de mi cabeza.

―y por eso decidiste salir con ese tipo con falso bronceado ¿ por eso dejaste que te tocara ?

― Eso no te daba derecho a portarte como un hombre de las cavernas con el fuiste un salvaje ― refuto ella con intención de ofenderlo, pero tan solo se limito a reírse entre dientes.

―Desde ahora no quiero verte con ningún otro hombre pequeña.- aseveró.- ¿ te quedo claro ?

―Tú no me quieres cerca y tampoco quieres que este con otra persona… no te entiendo no entiendo tu sentido de posesión cuando ni siquiera quiere estar cerca de mí .

―¿Crees que no te quiero cerca ? no tienes ni la más mínima idea de los sentimientos que despiertas en mi.

―Tú no me deseas Darien, solo quieres torturarme por haber salido con Seiya e intentar provocarte. ―decía ella mientras se movía inquieta y sentía como el pelinegro la tomaba del mentón, obligándola a hacer contacto visual con esos ojos azules hipnóticos que tanto la embelesaban.

―Mírame Serena― demando el― ¿ crees que si no te deseara lograrías ponerme en este estado ? ― pregunto, mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y la ponía en su entrepierna que estaba dura como el acero, y que inmediatamente reacciona ante el tímido toque de ella.

―¿Entonces por qué me has huido como la peste Darien ? ― inquirió ella aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Darien se paso la mano por el pelo, sin dejar de acorralar a la rubia mientras que sus facciones tensas revelaban que estaba enfrentando una lucha interna para revelarle la verdad.

―A lo largo de mi vida he aprendido que yo controlo mis emociones, no ellas a mi… pero contigo es diferente me cuesta demasiado lograrlo y es casi imposible. Eso es algo completamente nuevo para mí y he tratado de repelerlo a toda costa por eso me he alejado de ti las últimas semanas.

Serena se puso de puntillas y enredo sus manos en su cuello, para abrazarlo cariñosamente, ella amaba a ese hombre desde hace años y saber que el albergaba sentimientos hacia ella hacían que su corazón latiese con intensidad.

―No tienes por qué controlar tus sentimientos conmigo Darien.. yo se que tu nunca me harías daño eres la persona en la que mas confió― susurro ella a su oído.-

Y como si fuera posible aquella declaración tenso aun más el cuerpo de Darien

― No tienes idea de lo mucho que me ha costados mantener las manos alejadas de ti. Pero sobre todas las cosas Solo quiero que me prometas algo Serena. Si en algún momento sientes que estoy llevando las cosas muy lejos vas a decírmelo por la confianza que hay entre nosotros.

―Lo prometo ― afirmo ella mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando el firme latido de su corazón.

Estaba consciente de todos los riesgos que implicaba el entregarle su corazón a Darien… por que dentro de todo el era un hombre que irradiaba peligro por cada poro de su cuerpo. Pero la decisión estaba tomada y nada ni nadie la haría retroceder.

 **Bueno este capítulo fue corto pero en mi opinión sustancioso. la miel a comenzado y veremos hasta donde llega… la inspiración está tardando un poco pero al menos fluye en esta historia no como en la otra que se está quedando estancada.**

* * *

Faby amy mizuno: lo sé si yo fuera la lectora en lugar de la escritora estaría igual que tu, tenle un poco de paciencia jaja y si ahora te desespera lo vas a querer ahorcar después tenlo por seguro.

Ali:me da mucho gusto que te animaras a comentar, y pues estos dos apenas y comienzan a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, veremos que les depara mas adelante.

yssareyes48: Uff apuesto a que en este capítulo casi y lo ahorcabas mentalmente, Seiya es un soberbio de primera pero en mi opinión el muy tonto le dio un empujoncito a Darien. la miel a comenzado y todo puede pasar..

Maryels: Y como bien dijiste celos, celos y mas celos que al menos hicieron despertar a Darien dando paso a la miel.

Thatycarter:¡Otro lector fantasma que aparece! Estoy de suerte muchas gracias por leerme y dejar un comentario son los que me motivan más que nada me da gusto que estés disfrutando de esta historia y poco a poco veras a estos dos progresar si te quedas por aquí ¡saludos!

Karmina:me alaga que te parezca una buena historia y aun mas que te tomes el tiempo de comentar. Cualquier duda de la historia siéntete en libertad de expresarlo ¡nos leemos !


	8. capitulo 8

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma** **sin mi consentimiento.**

 **¡Nota importante!**

 **Este capítulo contendrá un poco de lemmon, así que si no es te TU agrado te pido de la manera más atenta que no vengas a ofenderme o con cualquier tipo de reclamo, sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

Estaba cansado de que todas sus investigaciones lo llevaran justo a donde había empezado. Pareciera que el muy bastardo de Chiba sabia como guardar todos sus trapos sucios. era hijo único y sus padres murieron en un accidente de carretera y él se salvo milagrosamente . eso era algo bien sabido por todos los de la organización. La única información que obtuvo hasta hace poco fue el nombre de la familia que lo había acogido al ser un niño Artemis King y Luna Moon pero para su muy maldita suerte los dos ya estaban tres metros bajo tierra.

Tenía que estar pasando por alto algún detalle y de eso estaba seguro.

―¿Has encontrado algo querido?- pregunto Esmeralda entrando de pronto al despacho, para después sentarse sobre el escritorio cruzando sus largas piernas.

―La única información que tengo, no me sirve de nada― respondió Diamante mientras ponía su mano en el muslo de ella. ― Es como si todo lo que estuviera alrededor de ese cabron desapareciera. sus padres murieron desde que era un crio y las personas que lo acogieron están muertos ahora. No tengo absolutamente nada con que chantajearlo.

―Debes estar pasando algo por alto cariño― aseguro ella.

―Por más que he investigado es todo lo que tengo y a menos que mi padre te diera a conocer algo a ti. no estoy pasando por alto nada.

―Sabio no es estúpido y últimamente ha estado haciendo movimientos a mis espaldas. Ya no me tiene la misma confianza que antes. al único que se la muestra es a Darien… desde hace años debiste matarlo Diamante.

―¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta Esmeralda ? me he gastado montones de dinero investigando a Chiba y lo único que consigo es lo mismo. No puedo matarlo por el sencillo motivo que cuando yo planeara hacerlo el ya lo sabría es una guerra perdida incluso he ofrecido cantidades estratosféricas por su cabeza y ninguno acepta hacerlo ya sea por temor, respeto o lealtad, su nombre es bien conocido entre todos los mercenarios por conseguir hacer los trabajos más difíciles de completar se ha convertido en una leyenda.

―Debes prestar atención a los detalles. al menos yo lo he hecho y me ha funcionado de maravilla. los primeros cuatro años en los que Darien estuvo en el negocio no rechazaba ningún trabajo y no se despegaba de Sabio pero hubo un cambio repentino en él y los siguientes ocho años no estaba conforme con seguir en todo esto pero lo hacía… algo que me llamo la atención aun mas fue que desde hace dos años no quiere tener nada que ver con la organización y solo hace trabajos esporádicos en los que Sabio demanda que cumpla su juramento porque es su última carta.

―El tiene una pequeña distracción desde hace años ― completo Diamante, sonriendo maliciosamente.

―Solo hace falta que descubras quien es esa distracción tan fuerte para que Darien intente cambiar. Y cuando lo hagas el juramento que tiene hacia Sabio se desvanecerá y el único que podrá controlarlo serás TU― puntualizo ella mientras se sentaba en las piernas del peliplata.

―Eres diabólica―dijo Diamante mientras unía sus labios a los de la peli verde he ir bajando la cremallera de su vestido.

―Somos tal para cual cariño― aseguro ella murmurando contra sus labios para después besarlo con vehemencia.

 **Tokio Azabu juban.**

― **¡Serena**! Despierta pequeña holgazana ― Decía un azabache mientras movía a la pequeña rubia que estaba enredada entre las sabanas.

―Darien… es Domingo por dios―contesto ella somnolienta incorporándose poco a poco frotándose los ojos, mientras un bostezo escapaba de su boca.

―Quiero aprovechar cada minuto que sea posible para estar contigo Sere. No sé cuando tenga que ir a un viaje de nuevo y prefiero disfrutar de tu compañía. ― aseguro él con voz hipnótica, apartando el cabello desordenada que tenia la rubia en la cara.

―Tienes una gran obsesión con el tiempo ¡hay relojes por todas partes! Sin mencionar tu extraño acertijo que aun no logro comprender―ella lo miro con incertidumbre.

En la habitación reino un silencio incomodo por unos segundos.

―No me tienes confianza Darien… nunca te has abierto conmigo completamente y no pienso construir una relación a base de mentiras. Justo ahora te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me cuentes lo que sea.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?

―Quiero saber sobre el accidente de mis padres… y como es que tú me recogiste. Nunca hemos hablado de ello y mientras más pasa el tiempo menos nitidez tengo sobre ese recuerdo.

―Tus padres salieron por un imprevisto dejándote en casa sola. No tarde en enterarme que habían tenido un accidente en el que ambos no resultaron vivos. En cuanto me dieron la noticia fui por ti y creo que el resto ya lo sabes no hay mucho que contar al respecto.

Serena vacilo antes de hacer la próxima pregunta.

―¿De dónde conocías a mis padres Darien ?

―Kengi era administrador del dinero de mi jefe me entregaba las cuentas cada cierto tiempo. A tu madre Ikuko tan solo la conocía de vista mi relación con tu familia era muy formal siempre.

―¿ En que trabajas ahora Darien?

―Tengo empresas Serena me dedico a vigilar a detalle cómo va todo con ellas, ya te había dicho que estudie administración desde hace algunos años. Prefiero cuidar mis intereses yo mismo.

―¿Por qué no prefieres ocupar la silla del director? Generalmente los dueños son los jefes y tu prefieres vigilar todo desde las sombras ¿acaso no te gusta el reconocimiento público? ― inquirió ella apartando la manta de su cuerpo, y fruncir el ceño.

―Prefiero mantenerme alejado del escrutinio público, Es más cómodo en muchos sentidos.

―Hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto… ¿Por qué cambiaste mi apellido? Como fue que lo hiciste.

―Tú no tenias mas familia Serena, si hubiera dejado que la policía intercediera te mandarían directo a un orfanato. No quería que después de un golpe tan duro como el que es perder a tus padres terminaras en un fría habitación sin el consuelo de lo más cercano a una madre que te podía ofrecer Luna. Siempre me importara tu bienestar pequeña eres lo que más me importa en esta vida.

―Estoy segura que me ocultas algo Darien, pero esperare hasta que me tengas la suficiente confianza como para decírmelo por ti mismo.

―Eres una de las personas más tercas que he conocido , incluso podría asegurar que eres aun mas obstinada que yo. y para sacarte esas ideas de la cabeza quería invitarte a una exposición que se presentara en el centro de la ciudad ― menciono él mientras se levantaba de la cama.

―Sabes que no me interesa todas esas cosas de exposiciones aburridas que…

―No es una exposición cualquiera Serena en el edificio se presentaran chefs reconocidos de varias partes del mundo con comida tradicional de su país… pero si no quieres ir tendré que devolver los dos boletos, aunque claro está que sería una lástima devolverlos ― dijo este mientras sostenía dos boletos entre sus manos.

―¡OYE! espera crees que desaprovecharía una oportunidad así ― reclamo ella poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar los boletos.

―Espera antes que nada tengo una condición― aclaro él, revelando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al ver el entusiasmo de la rubia.

―¿Cuál condición? Darien sabes que puedo morir envenenada con gusto y me haces esto, ¡estás jugando con mis sentimientos! ― replico ella haciendo un mohín saltando sobre sus puntillas en un intento en vano para conseguirlos.

―Bien quiero que me dejes de interrogar cada cinco segundos, enserio Serena si es necesario que sepas algo lo sabrás tenlo por seguro pero mientras considere que todo está bien como lo está ahora seguirás sin hacer preguntas.

Serena se aproximo a Darien y puso una mano sobre su brazo sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

― Tendrás dos meses de paz y tranquilidad eso es todo lo que puedo prometer, pero después de ese tiempo seguiré buscando respuestas, Con o sin tu ayuda eso es todo lo que tienes.― aclaro ella tajantemente, para darle la espalda al moreno con la intención de irse.

―Espera― ordeno este, mientras la tomaba por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo . dejando a la rubia con el corazón acelerado.

―Darien…― musito ella, alarmada ante la intensidad de su abrazo, a pesar de tenerlo por la espalda podía sentir cada fibra de su piel contra la suya y el aliento cálido contra su oído que le causo un estremecimiento.

―Dos meses … dos meses en los que me dedicare a demostrarte el tipo de persona que puedo ser por ti, porque la recompensa supera al riesgo . y habrá valido la pena al tenerte junto a mi por ese pequeño tiempo. ―su voz se torno oscura con un tinte de deseo impreso en ella.

 **Darien** observaba con detenimiento a la rubia que no paraba de ordenar comida en cada estante que se le atravesaba enfrente ¿Cómo podía albergar tanta comida en ese pequeño estomago suyo? Sabía muy bien la afición de ella por la comida y al obtener esas dos entradas instantáneamente supo que tenía que llevar a su pequeño torbellino. desde el asiento donde estaba esperando a que ella volviera podía notar como el pantalón se ceñía en la curva de su generoso trasero, era increíble que con ropa tan casual pudiera verse tan exquisita.

―¡Darien! Gracias al cielo que apartaste mi lugar. ―dijo ella de pronto caminando con un vaso en la mano dándole abundantes sorbos.

―No puedo creer que aun te quede espacio después de haberte comido tanto dulce de leche. ― el deslizo un brazo alrededor protector del hombro de ella.

―Ni me recuerdes que me devuelvo por una porción para llevar, pensé que el pase tendría limites pero hasta el momento me lo han aceptado perfectamente. ―

―Eso es porque no los tiene coneja inocente ¿crees que dejaría un pase con limites conociéndote?

―Darien siempre has sido tan generoso conmigo, que ni en mis siguientes cuatro vidas lograría pagártelo― aseguro ella.

―No tienes ni tendrás por que pagarme nada Serena. Con tu compañía me sobra y basta el tiempo que me brindas no tiene precio alguno.

Una castaña de ojos negros se acerco a Serena al verla sentada plácidamente al lado de Darien.

―No esperaba verte por aquí Serena ― dijo esta con una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro― incluso para mí fue un problema conseguir unas entradas… pero veo que no estás sola.

―Sabes Melissa no eres bienvenida aquí, estaba pasándomela muy bien hasta que llegaste en donde estas ahora parada.

―Vaya, nunca había visto que estuvieras tan a la defensiva déjame adivinar estas con uno de tus tantos hombres. ― aseguro esta con veneno sin dejar de observar a Darien.

―¡De que mierda me estás hablando!- contesto la rubia poniéndose en pie con una torpeza poco susceptible.

―Por dios ¿crees que la universidad es estúpida? Seiya no te eligió por tu calentó si no porque le gustaste, y cada tarde el te llevaba en su auto, aunque quien sabe cuál era su destino, y ahora apareces con este hombre abrazándote. Si que eres mosca muerta. Aunque tengo que decir que si me dieran a elegir entre los dos elegiría al que tienes detrás de ti es una buena elección.

―Señorita le agradecería que dejara en paz a mi mujer, su opinión no fue requerida. ― dijo el pelinegro levantándose mientras tomaba a Serena de la cintura y la atraía hacia él.

―Solo me iré porque me lo pides tu― contesto ella en un ronroneo caminando al lado del azabache ― Adiós Serena disfruta de la noche…

―Puedes irte al demonio Melissa ¡Darien es MIO!― contesto la rubia gritando. Algo poco habitual en ella.

―Serena ¿me podrías explicar porque te comportas así ?- pregunto el moreno viendo como la rubia trastabillaba al sentarse, sin dejar de tomar su bebida.

―Estoy espléndidamente, no tienes por qué preocuparte Darien solo que esa resbalosa es como una patada en el ….

―Alto ahí señorita ― dijo él con tono severo, mientras tomaba el vaso de la rubia y le daba un sorbo. ―¿sabes que es lo que estas tomando Serena?

― Realmente no pero sabe a frutas dulces con un toque de ciruelas y peras creo que también tiene uvas sabe delicioso pero tan solo me tome dos vasos uno mientras hacia la fila y otro que me termine justo ahorita.

― Eres demasiado joven pequeña coneja lo que bebiste es Rakia― contesto el tomando a la rubia asegurándose que no cayera.

―¿Qué es eso Darien? ―dijo está intentando fijar la vista en el suelo.

―Es una bebida alcohólica típica de los serbios que ellos fabrican en sus casas si se toma con moderación no te causa tanta resaca como te la causara a ti mañana, no estás acostumbrada a beber y por eso se te subió tan pronto y con tan poco. ― reconoció el divertido, mientras oprimía el botón del elevador tomando fuertemente a la rubia entre sus brazos― definitivamente no debes de beber ni una sola gota.

―Sabía demasiado dulce se supone que el alcohol es amargo ¿no? ― inquirió ella mientras colocaba las manos en sus hombros anchos para mantener el equilibrio.

―Yo te sujeto― asevero él con voz aterciopelada mientras pegaba mas a la rubia a su cuerpo caminando hasta el elevador.

―Esa idiota de Melissa me tiene harta desde hace dos semanas viéndome con desprecio, pero que ponga sus ojos sobre ti sobre pasa todo. Siempre serás mío Darien. ―Revelo ella, con las mejillas encendidas ante sus palabras.

―Nunca has demostrado ser celosa Serena.

―Pues ya ves que lo soy. Nunca en mi vida soportaría el verte en brazos de otra mujer eso me destrozaría por completo. ―contesto ella con voz desgarrada.

―No tienes que preocuparte por eso Sere. Siempre has sido mía y los seguirás siendo hasta el final y algo que te puedo asegurar es mi fidelidad, nunca te traicionaré pequeña. ― aseguro el agachando la cabeza para encontrarse con los atormentados ojos de esta y posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

La rubia pudo sentir como los labios del moreno se movían sobre los suyos fijando el ritmo del beso, rozando su labio inferior con su lengua exigiendo entrar por completo dentro de su boca, mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban. Sin inhibición alguna ella hecho los brazos sobre su cuello tomando el cabello del azabache entre sus manos, en un intento de acercarse más contra su cuerpo.

El pequeño sonido del elevador al llegar al primer piso los saco de su estupor. Para luego sentir como Darien la tomaba entre sus brazos llevándola con impaciencia hasta el auto y manejar rápidamente hasta el que era su hogar, bajándola de igual manera pero esta vez ella enredo sus piernas sobre la cintura de él sintiendo su creciente erección y escuchar el ronco gemido que este soltó. ¿tan solo con un beso lo había puesto de esta forma? Aunque la idea sonara ridícula la llenaba de una extraña satisfacción e incluso poder interior, tenía las manos enredadas en su cabello viendo como la llevaba dentro de la casa con firmes pasos hasta llegar a la cama depositándola en ella delicadamente.

―Con que ahora llegaremos a tercera base eh, bueno creo que prefiero que sea ahora que mi inhibición se fue al carajo, ― dijo ella observando como el moreno se despojaba de la camisa y situarse en medio de sus piernas quedando a la altura de su rostro sosteniéndose con sus brazos para no caer encima de ella ― sabes el observarte de lejos en la ducha no se compara con el tenerte cerca ni el sentir tu piel contra la mía.

El no contesto su pregunta tan solo se dedico a volver apoderarse de sus labios con pasión probando cada rincón de ellos para bajar hasta el hueco de su cuello y besarlo con vehemencia dejando besos cálidos por su paso. La rubia estaba ansiosa de tocarlo… de sentir cada centímetro de su piel y eso fue lo que hizo recorrió sus brazos con calma disfrutando de la dureza de ellos deteniéndose al palpar sus fibrosos músculos. Quería seguir con su exploración me la sorpresa la invadió cuando el azabache desabotono su camisa dejando al descubierto sus pechos que tan solo estaban cubiertos por el sujetador de encaje que después quito, la inhibición se había ido por completo dejando que el moreno la observara sin recelos mientras sus ojos se nublaban por completo y tomaba sus senos entre sus manos sopesándolos, para después acercar su boca sintiendo su aliento sobre ellos sin llegar a rozarlos con los labios pero de igual forma haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran poco a poco fue acercándola más hasta que fue dejando suaves y tiernos besos sobre ellos metiéndose un pezón en la boca succionando suavemente mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el otro en movimientos circulares y rítmicos. A los dos les brindo las mismas atenciones mandando oleadas de placer a su intimidad.

―Eres hermosa ― revelo el de pronto contra su piel.

― Darien― dijo ella entre gemidos al sentir que el moreno desabrochaba su pantalón metiendo su mano hasta aquella parte que nunca había sido perpetrada, acariciando sus pliegues con las puntas de los dedos recorriéndolos lentamente hasta llegar a su clítoris estimulándolo con movimientos lentos y firmes, haciendo que Serena tan solo pudo retorcerse contra el tomándolo de la espalda para sentir más su contacto.

Poco a poco fue descendiendo desde sus senos dejando besos húmedos por todo su abdomen sin dejar de acariciarla, un jadeo se escapo de su garganta cuando le saco por completo el pantalón junto con sus braguitas.

―Dime que pare y lo hare. ― dijo el de pronto.

―No tienes por qué parar y menos ahora Darien― contesto ella abriendo las piernas aun mas invitándolo a que se sumergiera en sus profundidades, el azabache no tardo mucho en situarse enfrente de su sexo y hundir su boca en ella paso su lengua por su carne húmeda deslizándose hacia su clítoris lamiendo con más ímpetu rozándolo, masajeándolo hasta que finalmente metió su lengua dentro de ella. Sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse con ímpetu , sintiendo oleadas de sensaciones desconocidas aglomerarse en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, y sin poder evitarlo sus gemidos fueron haciéndose más sonoros conforme el ritmo de la lengua de Darien aumentaba. situó sus manos a los costados estrujando la sabana fuertemente, ante el calor y el placer creciente revoloteaba en su pelvis.

―Darien, Darien tienes que parar. ― rogo esta jadeante en casi un susurro. Pero el moreno no contesto a sus suplicas y por el contrario estimulo mas aquella zona tan sensible. No podía seguir deteniendo aquel penetrante placer, sus músculos se contrajeron en una manera que nunca antes lo habían hecho mientras un calor intenso explotaba como una bomba dentro suyo causándole estremecimientos involuntarios, nublando su mente por completo. liberando gemidos incoherentes de sus labios concentrándose en las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

 **S** e había quedado dormida plácidamente en medio de las sabanas. Dándole una vista completa de todo su exquisito cuerpo, Aun tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y poco a poco su respiración se volvió más pausada. Desde un principio intento no caer en las provocaciones de ella pero lo cierto era que no era de piedra y tenerla rozando su cuerpo y enredando sus piernas en su cintura casi frotándose contra su erección lo había sacado de sus casillas sin mencionar que su pequeña tortura abrió por completo sus piernas revelando su carne rosada sin inhibición alguna. Tubo que sacudir la cabeza para deshacerse del recuerdo de los gemidos que escapaban de sus pequeños labios rosados mientras saboreaba la dulce miel que derramaba. Al recordar su sabor sintió como su pene se sacudió pidiendo su liberación. Un baño de agua fría, junto con el consuelo de su mano era lo único que le quedaba decidió este tomando a la rubia entre sus brazos para arroparla con las sabanas.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Diamante** es tenaz pero Esmeralda es astuta hasta la medula. Esa Serena tomando de lo que no debe, pero no le fue nada mal.

Faby Amy Mizuno: Nadie quiere a Seiya jaja esperemos que no reaparezca más adelante… será algo difícil que Darien diga toda la verdad no creo que sea de la noche a la mañana pero ahora el tiempo corre . ¡Nos leemos!

yssareyes48: jajaja en efecto lo consiguió y le dio su empujoncito a ese cabezota en lo personal disfrute cada golpe que predestinado para Seiya. Se me salió el coraje en esa escena, ¡nos seguimos leyendo!

Maryels:pues veras que ahora si está comenzando la relación entre este par, creo que actualizare el 15 o 16 el siguiente capítulo lleva 2,060 palabras y espero subirlo para esas fechas.

Thatycarter:Darien es un hueso duro de roer así que veremos hasta cuando se abre completamente con Serena su relación avanza cada vez mas y con el plazo que tiene no le quedara mucho tiempo.

Sin más que decir me despido de todas ustedes ¡Espero leerlas pronto! opiniones,dudas y sugerencias son bienvenidas en los comentarios.


	9. capitulo 9

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma** **sin mi consentimiento.**

 **¡Al final del capítulo habrá una nota de autor! Anunciando un detalle que creo ustedes deben estar al tanto.**

 **Los** primero rayos del sol entraron por la ventana haciéndose presente un nuevo día al igual que las latentes punzadas de dolor atenazando en su cabeza. Todos los recuerdos de las estupideces que hizo ayer se hicieron presentes, llenándola de una vergüenza sin igual. Incluso podría asegurar que estaba roja como granada aunque mantuviera los ojos cerrados tratando aparentar que aun estaba dormida, sabía que Darien no estaba a un lado suyo al no sentir su peso en la cama y era algo que agradecía al permitirle unos pequeños minutos de reflexión acerca de lo sucedido.

¿Qué diablos le sucedió para comportarse de esa forma? Lo cierto era que recordaba exactamente todo sus celos infantiles hacia Melissa, el beso en el elevador y todo lo que Darien le había hecho, o mejor dicho a lo que orillo después de mostrarse ante el sin recatos. ¿Cómo lo volvería a ver a la cara después de aquello?

―Sabes nunca se te ha dado bien el fingir conmigo… aunque aún recuerdo que tan solo lo hacías cuando ´´quedabas dormida´´ en la sala de estar para que te llevara en brazos hasta tu cama, pero no podías evitar que unas risillas traviesas se escaparan de tus labios.

El silencio reino en la habitación mientras la rubia escondía su rostro en una almohada.

―Tu técnica sigue sin mejorar coneja, así que lo mejor será que des la cara de una vez ¿acaso planeas esconderte en esa almohada toda la vida? ― el se echó a reír, al ver como ella se hacía ovillo en la cama. ― ¿te molestaría dejar de comportarte como una cría? ― pregunto con voz grave.

―Soy una cría Darien ― contesto ella contra la almohada―soy impulsiva, infantil y posesiva.

―Bien si no quieres hablar cara a cara conmigo tendré que obligarte hacerlo.

―Espera, espera― cedió ella con las mejillas sonrojadas evadiendo su mirada.

―Antes que nada tomate esto, debes de tener un tremendo dolor de cabeza― Darien se sentó en el borde del colchón con un vaso de agua junto con una pequeña pastilla que Serena tomo rápidamente, mientras el moreno la contemplaba con detenimiento.

―¿Tu me pusiste esta camisa? ― inquiero ella dejando el vaso en la mesilla de noche.

―¿Crees que dejaría que otra persona se deleitara con la vista de tu cuerpo desnudo?

―Lo siento… sé que mi preocupación es ridícula después de lo de anoche.

―Serena no tienes por qué seguir evadiéndome la mirada, no dañaste a nadie pequeña, no entiendo de donde viene tu vergüenza.

―No puedo verte a la cara después de lo de anoche, mi comportamiento fue imprudente. ― refuto ella susurrante.

―No tenemos que hablar de ello si no te sientes cómoda, pero quiero que quede en claro que no tienes por qué avergonzarte de absolutamente nada y por si te lo has preguntado no llegamos hasta el final Sere, no nos fundimos en uno solo. si aun planeas ir a la universidad hoy será mejor que te levantes rápido ― indicó por ultimo para caminar hasta el marco de la puerta y apoyar una mano sobre el quicio de este.

―Gracias― asintió ella mientras se levantaba rápidamente ante la intensa mirada que le brindaba el azabache, percatándose que no estaba en su habitación.

―Deje tu ropa en el mueble que tienes a un lado ― carraspeo el―te dejare sola para que puedas cambiarte.

Serena salió de allí a la velocidad de un rayo después de haberse vestido y tomado su maletín.

El se había demostrado totalmente normal con la situación cuando ella parecía garza con el pico enterrado en el suelo, se decía que era normal que aun estuviera así de apenada después de todo era la primera vez en que alguien la tocaba de ese modo y ella disfrutaba con ello. Podía comprender el evidente desconcierto de Darien ante su vergüenza después de todo el ya era un hombre experimentado en todo lo relacionado en cuanto al sexo. ¡Dios quien sabe cuántas mujeres ya hubieran estado en su cama! Retorciéndose de placer como lo disfruto ella.

―¡Serena! Te vengo gritando desde la otra cuadra y me mandas al demonio― dijo una castaña fingiendo indignación.

―Disculpa tenía la cabeza en otro lado , no era mi intención Lita.

Lita arqueo las cejas mostrando escepticismo.

―Con que perdiendo la cabeza eh, eso es algo nuevo en ti. ―Cantoneo Lita de pronto.

―Esperemos que no se me vuelva una costumbre―refuto ella, sonriendo levemente, mientras entraban a la universidad y a su aula respectiva.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que el sonido del timbre se hizo presente dándole un descanso a la mente de la rubia que aun estaba desordenada.

―Serena ¿te gustaría que te trajera algo de la cafetería? ―pregunto Lita mientras se levantaba de su silla.

―No, muchas gracias no tengo apetito. ―Expresó ella mientras recostaba su cabeza en la mesilla

―¡Que no se diga que no te invite! ― replico caminando hasta la salida, dejando a Serena sola por unos minutos hasta que unos pasos resonaron por el aula.

―Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí― Decía Melissa chasqueando la lengua aproximándose hacia ella-

―No estoy de humor como para que me vengas a joder justo ahora. ― dijo Serena en un gruñido desdeñoso.

―Vamos querida solo quería saber por qué Seiya no asistió hoy a clases con eso de que son tan buenos amigos…

―No lo sé Melissa y si es lo único que venias hacer te agradecería que te largaras de una buena vez ― contesto ella hostilmente.

―Eres una pequeña perra afortunada de día te follas a Seiya y de noche a ese moreno, aunque déjame recordar cómo le llamaste… Darien si Darien fue así como le dijiste en tu escenita de celos, sabes el ya no es un niño como para aguantarte tus berrinches infantiles ya es todo un hombre ¡ay pero qué hombre!

―Cierra la boca antes de que yo te la cierre Zorra ― replico la rubia levantándose de su lugar con furia.

―Me encantaría que lo hicieras para poder ir hasta las oficinas de dirección y hacer que citen a tu ´´Darien´´ para lograr verlo una vez mas aunque quien sabe tal vez en esta ocasión le pida su teléfono para ver cuando quedamos― dijo Melissa con una risa suave y burlona.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que Darien vendrá? ― pregunto Serena con irritación.

―Vives con el querida no intentes negarlo, solo he visto a dos personas salir de esa casa a nadie más, Así que anda ven a cerrarme la boca. ― contesto ella altivamente.

―Si te vuelvo a ver fuera de aquí ten por seguro que lo hare ¿sabes algo Melissa? Das pena… da pena que estés mas al pendiente de mi vida que de la tuya eso demuestra que no eres feliz que prefieres estar encima de las personas que llevamos una vida plena y eso te carcome por dentro temo decirte que mientras seas así serás tremendamente desdichada. ―replico la Serena mientras tomaba su maletín ignorando el gesto furioso de la castaña por completo y salir del salón.

Tan solo le quedaban dos clases y no quería quedarse más tiempo allí simplemente necesitaba espacio para aclarar todos sus pensamientos.

Estaba ordenando los últimos documentos que tenia apilándolos escrupulosamente cuando un mensaje de texto por parte de serena apareció.

´´ Ya casi llego a casa estoy en la heladería que esta por la calle detsu, no tienes por qué preocuparte, todo está bien ´´

Cuando termino de leer el mensaje, miro su reloj ¿Qué no se suponía que desde hace cuatro horas ya tenía que haber salido de clases? Sabía que ella se crio siendo extremadamente independiente pero no podía seguir andando por las calles como si nada. ¿Qué motivo podría poner de pretexto para hacerla entender que no podría seguir andando con tanta libertad por ahí? Tarde o temprano la verdad caería sobre los hombros de Serena y era algo que no lograría aplazar por mucho más tiempo. Ella le dio un ultimátum de tan solo dos meses ¿Cómo sería capaz de decirle toda la verdad después de dos meses llenos de felicidad a su lado ? tendría que soportar todo el desprecio que ella le profesaría al enterarse que participo en la muerte de sus padres, por que el no haber intervenido lo volvió igual de culpable.

 **Detsu** **デツ** **Heladería.**

 **Había estado dando vueltas por todo el parque, sentándose debes en cuando para aclarar todas sus ideas hasta que por fin logro su objetivo, para luego encontrase con aquella heladería, ahora que tenia la mente despejada podría hablar con Darien claramente y conociendo lo sobre protector que era podría asegurar que si no le hubiese mandado aquel mensaje el ya estaría buscándola por toda la ciudad .**

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ordenar el sabor que elegía desde que tenía uso de razón, escucho una voz masculina detrás de ella.

―podrías haberme dicho que te acompañase en tu efusivo mensaje―declaro este para después sentarse al lado de ella. ― veo que estabas a punto de comenzar sin mí. Un helado doble de fresas con crema con chocolate derretido por favor ― ordeno el moreno al encargado.

―Aun recuerdas eso.

―Recuerdo cada detalle de tus rabietas cuando no le agregaban el chocolate suficiente, tu cara se volvía de un color rojo intenso, y fruncías el ceño furiosamente.

―Eres y serás siempre la persona que mas me conoce en este mundo.

―Espero que eso incluya otros aspectos además de lo mental. ― agrego este con un deje de picardía.

Ella tardo unos segundos en lograr comprender a lo que se refería y un fuerte sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas.

―Mírame ahora estoy aquí sentado en una heladería haciendo comentarios propios de un adolescente, te ves pensativa coneja.

―Esta tarde me he estado preguntando muchas cosas y sabes aunque suenen estúpidas me tenían tremendamente consternada.

―Aquí tiene señorita ― dijo de pronto el encargado entregándole el cono.

―Tenga quédese con el cambio― agrego Darien para después ayudar a bajar del asiento a la rubia, marchándose de ahí.

―Sabes toda mi vida he confiado en ti en todas las formas posibles en las que te puedas imaginar. Incluso aquel día en el que apareciste llevándome contigo. Pero yo no me hubiera ido así como así si no te hubiese conocido antes, yo confié en ti porque te llegue a ver varias veces en el despacho de mi padre, eran visitas esporádicas pero que se presentaban debes en cuando… yo te observaba desde que tenía seis años y cuando apareciste aquella vez pensé que me llevarías con mis padres por qué haríamos un viaje.

―Pero no todo salió como lo tenían planeado Serena.

―No quiero escuchar nada sobre esto, hasta dentro de dos meses. No quiero más falsedades sobres ellos ¿entiendes? Yo quiero saber toda la verdad.

―A veces es mejor una dulce mentira que una amarga verdad.

―Pero la dulce mentira se termina desvaneciendo revelando la amarga realidad.

―¿Alguna otra cosa que tengas que decirme? ― pregunto Darien cambiando de tema abruptamente.

―Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento infantil después de lo de anoche, es solo que me siento insegura― declaro ella mientras le daba un último mordisco al cono de galleta.

―¿De dónde viene tu inseguridad?

―Tu… tu ya tienes la suficiente experiencia para sentirte cómodo con lo que haces, tienes total conocimiento de las sensaciones que puedes llegar a provocar… ― ella tomo un suspiro antes de decir lo siguiente ― No soy una mujer experimentada que sepa cómo lograr loco de deseo a un hombre, mis caricias son torpes. No tengo idea de cómo complacerte del modo en el que tu ya lo has hecho conmigo. ¿qué tal si te desilusiono?

―Te estás preocupando demasiado con lo relacionado al sexo. Pero la relación que quiero que tengamos no se centra en tan solo en ese aspecto. Creo que es absolutamente lógico que no tengas experiencia en ello y no tienes idea de cuánto ansió ser yo el que te enseñe, pero no te presionare hasta que estés completamente segura de querer hacerlo, no quiero provocarte otro conflicto mental.

La tensión interna de Serena se relajo por primera vez en todo el día y un largo suspiro salió de sus labios.

―Quiero que nuestra relación sea completa en todos los sentidos. ― aseguro ella de pronto.

―Serena no tienes que tomar una decisión apresurada.

―Quiero hacerlo, estoy completamente segura de esto Darien.

―Antes de que tomes cualquier decisión necesito mostrarte algo ¿recuerdas el acertijo? Esperaba que lo descifraras tu misma pero ahora tendré que ― el pelinegro apenas iba a decir la última palabra de su reciente confesión cuando una castaña apareció detrás suyo.

―Hola Darien ― dijo Melissa en un ronroneó, batiendo sus pestañas en forma cursi, tomándolo del brazo cariñosamente.

Serena estaba en alerta desde que vio una melena castaña con tintes rojizos acercarse hacia su dirección pero el ver a Melissa colgada como garrapata del brazo de Darien lograba sobre pasar todo su control.

―Melissa suéltalo de una buena vez, eres una enferma acosadora.

―Dime Darien ¿ cómo es que te pudiste fijar en una niña tan malcriada como Serena? No creo que a un hombre tan guapo y serio como tú le guste estar lidiando con los berrinches constantes de una chiquilla inmadura.

Darien por su parte intentaba apartar a Melissa, pero esta se sostenía fuertemente enrollando sus brazos en el antebrazo del pelinegro. Lo que causo que la rubia reaccionara airadamente acercándose hasta la castaña, tomándola tan fuertemente de los cabellos que esta cayó al suelo.

―¡Te lo advertí Melissa! ― grito Serena coléricamente, usando a la castaña como trapeador por medio parque, ignorando los gritos que esta propinaba. Soltándola justo cuando se aproximaban a una maceta con tierra que la rubia no desperdicio para tomar un puñado de esta.

―¡Te arrepentirás de esto Serena! ― grito Melissa furiosa, dándole el suficiente tiempo a Serena para que metiera un puñado de tierra en su boca.

―Eso es lo único que sale de tu boca, ¡basura! Y más basura por qué no eres feliz contigo misma y quieres seguir jodiendo a los demás, pero no seguiré enfrascándome con toda tu mierda. ― Espetó Serena dejando a la castaña tirada en el suelo con los ojos centellantes de rabia.

Darien soltó un silbido por lo bajo al ver que Serena caminaba hacia el tomándolo del brazo para que se marcharan.

―Después de esto no podrás reclamarme de la paliza que le di a tu estrellita del futbol americano.

― En primer lugar no era mi ´´estrellita´´ si no mi amigo y en segundo lugar ¿eres un espía o algo por el estilo? O solo te dedicas a investigar gente.

― Yo no llamaría ´´amigo´´ a una persona que intenta besarte o mejor dicho te besa a la primera oportunidad. ¿Crees que no indagaría quien era el mequetrefe que te traía casa día tras día?

―Tendré en cuenta que eres investigador. ―comento Serena.

―Soy mucho más que eso Coneja. ― contesto Darien suavizando sus palabras. sacando la llave para poder acceder a su hogar, dejando pasar a la rubia. Que se fue directamente a su alcoba sin decir palabra alguna.

Odiaba que Darien no pudiera olvidar su intento de darle celos, aunque era cierto que interiormente esa fue su intención .

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el ´´incidente´´ con Melissa y su relación con Darien no podía ir mejor que como estaba ahora. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que se comportaría tan comprensivo con ella en muchos sentidos. Cada día descubría una faceta de su personalidad que la sorprendía. Pero amaba cada una de ellas al tratarse de Darien.

―Serena ― dijo Darien con suavidad cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras presurosamente.

― ¿sí? ― pregunto ella acercándose hasta él para ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso suntuoso en los labios.

―Se que te quedaras más tiempo en la universidad pero quiero que estés aquí antes del anochecer― demando este tomándola de la estrecha cintura, para que no saliera huyendo como de costumbre.

―Estaré aquí a las ocho Dar y eso es todo lo que puedo prometerte. ― refuto ella.

―Tienes que estar aquí a las siete en punto Coneja ― Decreto este.

―¿Cómo puedes volverte tan autoritario de un segundo a otro? Estaré aquí a las siete diez. ― expreso en un gruñido mientras salía rápidamente hacia el instituto.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para Serena, el día estuvo de lo más tranquilo sin mencionar que Melissa la evadía como la peste. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí rápidamente para saber el motivo de la insistencia de Darien para que volviera temprano era viernes , y ante la curiosidad que la invadía realizo la pila de tareas que tenía delante en un tiempo record , miro la hora en su celular percatándose que faltaban quince minutos para que llegaran las siete. Desde que el moreno espeto el horario estaba consciente de que lo cumpliría al pie de la letra, pero su rebeldía se hacía presente logrando que caminara lentamente hasta llegar a su destino.

Abrió la puerta con cautela, subiendo la escaleras suavemente notando que la puerta de su alcoba estaba abierta y en la cama se encontraban varios atuendos pero uno llamo su atención descomunalmente se trataba de un vestido azul cielo corte princesa, que constaba de un escote alto sin mangas que tenia finos tirantes de tela con transparencias bordada con pedrería y una falda vaporosa.

Tomo la prenda entre sus manos sintiendo la suavidad de la tela de este , miro a su alrededor y podría jurar que su habitación parecía un boutique rodeada de tanta ropa sin contar con los zapatos y accesorios. Estaba tan inmersa observando todo cuando una voz masculina se hizo presente en la estancia.

―¿No te lo esperabas cierto? ― pregunto este.

―¿Me podrías decir de dónde has sacado todo esto?-replico Serena haciendo señas hacia su alrededor.

―Créeme que no los saque del cielo, tengo planeada una sorpresa y esta requiere tu presencia. ― Darien estaba de pie con la espalda apoyado en la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho musculoso, sonriendo de oreja a oreja ante la sorpresa que embargaba el rostro de ella .

―No era necesario que trajeras media tienda departamental para que eligiera.

―La ocasión lo amerita, tenlo por seguro. ―Expreso este caminando hasta la salida, para luego agregar― Te estaré esperando abajo pequeña mía.

Serena se quedo observando fijamente el umbral por el que el moreno había desaparecido hace unos segundos ¿Que era lo que estaba planeando con tanta precisión?

 **Bueno aquí estoy yo de regreso en la fecha que les prometí a ustedes y a mí misma antes que nada contestare sus reviews y después les contare otro detalle.**

Faby Amy Mizuno: Creo que con este capítulo quedaste satisfecha ante la arrastrada que le dio Serena. Bien merecida que la tenia siendo sincera.

Maryels:Si no es Darien es Serena con sus dudas pero lo bueno que ella las resuelve pronto y en el próximo capítulo todo se desarrollara por fin ya que ambos dispersaron sus dudas.

yssareyes48: pues yo creo que ahora si se la termino arrancando por completo jaaja ya mucha falta le hacía a Melissa un escarmiento.

Thatycarter: Serena tubo inseguridades pero logro disiparlas rápidamente, próximamente su relación avanzara a pasos agigantados tenlo por seguro.

 **Por más ridículo que suene tarde quince días en escribir 900 palabras cuando normalmente hago el doble en un día. mi problema radica en que tengo demasiado trabajo soy una persona metódica que si no finaliza todos su pendientes no está en paz entonces me estreso y mi inspiración desaparece por completo cosa que me está sucediendo, justo ayer que termine el capitulo en la madrugaba ya lo había reinscrito cuatro veces por que sentí que mi esencia estaba desapareciendo, ya estamos llegando a la mitad de la historia. no quiero agregar un relleno innecesario a esta porque siendo sinceros me desagrada que las autoras lo hagan. Todo lo que escribo tiene un propósito para la historia aunque no sea muy evidente en estos capítulos. Así que he tomado la decisión de no escribir hasta que los detalles fluyan naturalmente, tengan por seguro que todo esto lo hago para no hacer algo tedioso como lo sería si forzó las cosas. No sé cuánto tiempo tarde en lograr desaparecer el bloqueo pero espero que sea muy pronto.**

 **Espero leernos muy pronto, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer las locas ideas de mi cabeza.**


	10. capitulo 10

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

 **¡ALERTA! Este es uno de los capítulos donde se cumple la advertencia de la historia**

 **Después del año en hiatus ¡he vuelto! Ojala haya alguien de aquellos tiempos por aquí :´´)**

Nunca se había sentido una mujer hermosa, pero al ver su reflejo en el espejo se sentía como tal se había hecho un sencillo moño dejando algunos mechones sueltos y el vestido azul celeste no hacía más que resaltar su estrecha cintura dejando ver el contorno de sus pechos, abrió la puerta decidida a caminar derecha con aquellos tacones que podrían romperle un tobillo si trastabillaba.

Pero la mirada que Darien le brindo hizo que cualquier esfuerzo pareciera pequeño a comparación, la observaba como si fuera la criatura más bella del mundo, con aquella sonrisa que la derretía por dentro y esos ojos azules penetrantes… ella amaba cuando él la miraba de esa forma.

―Estás preciosa Serena ― dijo él aproximándose al pie de la escalera, mientras la rubia bajaba con elegancia de esta, para aceptar la mano que le brindo el azabache cuando estaba en el último escalón.

―Tú no estás nada mal Darien ― contesto Serena escudriñándolo de pies a cabeza, notando que iba muy elegante con su smoking color gris.

―Me gustaría que te pusieras esto ― dijo el de pronto tendiéndole un estuche.

―¿Qué es esto? ― pregunto ella tomando el estuche entre sus manos y al abrirla se encontró ante un brazalete de topacios y con lo que parecían incrustaciones de Zafiros.

―Adivine que elegirías este vestido, combina con tus ojos al igual que el brazalete― repuso el moreno mientras tomaba su muñeca y ajustaba la joya.

―Apenas va comenzando la noche y me estas llenando de sorpresas.

―Este es apenas el comienzo Serena mía―le susurro al oído, y acto siguiente le vendo los ojos.

―¡Darien! ―grito Serena desconcertada.

―Esto no es más que otra sorpresa pequeña.

―¡Juro que me voy a caer si camino con los ojos vendados y estos tacones!

―Entonces no caminaras― objeto el tomándola en brazos, para llevarla hasta el auto.

―¿Sabes que me puedo quitar la venda en cualquier momento?

―¿Confías en mi Serena?- inquirió Darien de pronto, mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

―Conoces mi respuesta de sobra–afirmo.

―Entonces no te quitaras la venda― aseguro este, con autoridad.

Para Serena fue eterno el camino al no poder ver hacia donde se dirigían, hasta que minutos después pudo escuchar como Darien detenía el auto y abría la puerta del copiloto en donde ella estaba sentada, tomándola nuevamente en brazos.

―Creo que podría acostumbrarme a estar entre tus brazos. ―expreso ella acurrucándose contra él-

―Ya hemos llegado―manifestó finalmente el moreno, deteniéndose y dejándola cuidadosamente en el suelo, asegurándose que la rubia tuviera equilibrio suficiente como para mantenerse en pie y al tener aquella seguridad quitarle la venda que aprisionaba los ojos de ella, no sin antes tomarle la cabeza entre las manos y darle un beso pausado en la frente.

Serena tardo unos segundos en asimilar en donde estaba parada, bueno después de todo no estaba loca al haber sentido que subía en un elevador. Y con toda razón ya que no habría podido llegar hasta ahí de otra forma. Delante de ella estaba lo que parecía un restaurante, pero no cualquier restaurante si no uno que estaba ubicado en medio de Tokio con altos ventanales que daban una vista panorámica excepcional. Pero sorprendentemente estaba completamente desértico de clientes y solo se encontraba el personal.

―Da.. Darien ¿Qué es todo esto? ― pregunto Serena conmocionada mientras el azabache aprovechaba el momento para entrelazar su brazo junto con el de ella, guiándola hasta una mesa que estaba en la terraza, retirando la silla para que la rubia se sentara y una vez que lo hizo, empujo la silla levemente notando como ella cruzaba las piernas con nerviosismo. ―¿Por qué el piso esta vacio?

―Digamos que el dueño, accedió a cerrarlo por esta noche― replico el encogiéndose de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

―Despilfarras tanto que al paso que vas terminaremos durmiendo en una caja de cartón a las afueras de la ciudad.- repuso Serena acomodando su servilleta, mientras que Darien soltaba una sonora carcajada.

―Adoro tu sentido del humor. ¿Te gustaría ordenar algo?

―Si claro, si alguien me facilitara el menú.

―No necesitas un menú, puedes pedir lo que gustes.- contesto Darien haciendo una seña al mesero que estaba en una esquina a lo lejos.

―Claro, entonces quiero pasta con salsa de tomate, un helado doble de fresas con crema y extra chocolate derretido me gustaría que tuviera una cereza como toque final, una piña colada y por ultimo un filete de carne ― expreso ella con sarcasmo, enarcado una fina ceja burlona hacia él.

―Ya escuchaste James, pero cuida que la piña colada no tenga alcohol necesito que la señorita este en sus cabales.

―¿Usted no ordenara nada señor? ― inquirió el mesero, mientras tomaba nota de todo.

―Lo mismo de siempre, ahora puedes retirarte.

El hombre hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y volvió a dejarlos solos.

―¿Vienes seguido por aquí?

―Sí, lo frecuento debes en cuando.

―¿Traes a mujeres aquí Darien?

―No Serena, no soy de los hombres que cortejan a una mujer en restaurantes.

Serena lo observo por minutos e incluso pudieron haber sido horas y ella nunca se habría dado cuenta, su mente le dictaba que hiciera la próxima pregunta pero su corazón se negaba a escuchar la respuesta. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el camarero trajo consigo dos bandejas una para ella y la otra para Darien, la suya estaba repleta de toda la comida que ella había pedido exceptuando el helado.

Cenaron en silencio, mientas toda la cena transcurrió entre miradas furtivas de ambos hasta que y solo hasta llegar al postre la rubia dijo una palabra.

―Vaya creo que el "puedes pedir lo que quieras" no era muy cierto ya que no encuentro por ningún lado mi helado. ―reclamo ella burlonamente, dándole un sorbo a su bebida, relamiéndose los labios.

―Aun no se ha acabado la velada coneja.

Sabía que tenía que dejar atrás aquel tema y que la respuesta que Darien le prodigara podría herirla, pero sin embargo ella quería saber la verdad aun a sabiendas del daño que esta le podría causar.

―¿Por qué no me tratas como a esas mujeres?-se obligó a preguntar.

Él la observo por varios segundos, analizando su expresión.

―Porque contigo todo es diferente Serena. Todo lo relacionado contigo a sido siempre diferente, nunca me plantee la idea de hacerme cargo de una niña cuando aún era joven y sin embargo desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que no te podría dejar, tampoco creía en los sentimientos amorosos ni en el deseo de la paternidad y ahora me encuentro imaginándote con el vientre hinchado llevando en tu seno a nuestro hijo, pero sobre todo NUNCA visualice el compartir mi presente mucho menos mi futuro con otra persona pero ahora juro que quiero hacerlo y si existe otra vida también, siempre y cuando sea contigo coneja mía. Serena Bunny Tsukino ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Serena sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que su corazón se hinchaba de emoción ante la propuesta de Darien, cada una de las palabras que este le había dicho le derretían por dentro y agradecía enormemente el estar sentada ya que si no sus piernas hubieran flaqueado irremediablemente, tantos sentimientos arremolinados en su pecho hicieron que ni siquiera se diera cuenta cuando Darien se arrodillo al lado de su silla pero no con un estuche si no con el helado que ella pensó que no le trajeron, y para su sorpresa en donde se encontraban las cerezas también estaba un anillo.

Se trataba de un anillo de oro rosa con un diamante del mismo color en forma de corazón, rodeado de incrustaciones del mismo pero de color blanco. Definitivamente era la argolla más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Serena, se quedo en total en total silencio, y poco a poco las lágrimas fueron empañando sus ojos.

―¡Oh Darien! Nada me haría más feliz que el estar contigo toda la vida, como siempre desee. ―contesto con fervor, observando como el moreno colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular, no se dio cuenta que las lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas hasta que Darien las limpio suavemente con sus dedos.

―Lo siento, nunca creí que las lágrimas de felicidad fueran reales, pero ahora estoy completamente segura de que existen. ― dijo la rubia sonriendo, al momento en que Darien la tomo entre sus brazos acariciando sus cabellos tiernamente.

―Llévame a casa por favor― susurro ella.

Cuando finalmente Darien la deposito en el suelo de la habitación, Serena tenía bien en claro que amanecería entre sus brazos.

Camino perezosamente hasta el espejo, quitándose cada una de las horquillas que sostenían su melena. ― ¿podrías bajar el cierre? ― pregunto ella observándolo de reojo, levantando su cabello entre sus manos para facilitarle el acceso.

―Este juego puede ser muy peligroso― contesto él acercándose a ella, tomando el cierre del vestido entre sus manos e ir bajándolo revelando poco a poco su espalda, hasta llegar al inicio de sus caderas.

Serena se sentía nerviosa, pero estaba completamente segura de su decisión, Darien la tomo de la cintura dándole vuelta para poder ver su expresión de frente, cuando con delicadeza fue bajando los tirantes de su vestido, dejándola con tan solo un sujetador de encaje y unas bragas a juego.

La rubia no claudicaba ante la atenta mirada de él. A Darien le parecía asombroso que su pequeña se mantuviera firme a pesar del palpable nerviosismo que ella sentía, el ver que su respiración se tornaba más rápida de lo normal provocando que sus pechos se balancearan.

―Darien, ¿Tú me amas?- Pregunto con voz casi susurrante.

―Nunca ame a alguien como te amo a ti Serena, desde el momento en que te vi supe que cambiarias por completo mi existencia te convertiste en el motivo por el cual deseo vivir, y por lo tanto moriría por ti si fuera necesario, eres la única mujer que amare por el resto de mis días.

Nada más oírlo, Serena sonrió, sin oportunidad de poder ocultar la felicidad que esas palabras provocaban en su corazón, inmediatamente se alzo sobre él rodeando su cadera con sus piernas, Darien la sostuvo tomándola del trasero suavemente, el tener el cuerpo de Serena tan cerca, mientras sus senos estaban en frente de su cara y sus manos sosteniendo su redondeado trasero no hizo más que incrementar su excitación a niveles exorbitantes.

―Darien, ¿Por qué no me estas acariciando ni besando?- pregunto Serena juntando su frente con la del moreno.

―Cariño, esto no es una aventura adolescente, no es tan solo un momento ni una experiencia más, Desde el momento en que aceptaste que mi anillo se posara en tu dedo, Me perteneces ― afirmo ferozmente, depositando besos desde el nacimiento de su cuello llegando hasta el nacimiento de sus senos ― Ya no hay vuelta atrás, eres MÍA.

Darien la alzo contra él dejándola contra la pared. Serena se aferro a su espalda fuertemente. Sosteniéndola con tan solo una mano como si de una simple muñeca se tratase, y con su otra mano prosiguió a desabrochar su sujetador rápidamente.

Serena lanzo un fuerte suspiro ante la sensación tan agradable, que le producía el tener los labios de Darien sobre su piel.

―Quiero tu respuesta pequeña mía― exigió el moreno levantando el mentón de la rubia con la mano que tenia aun libre.

Serena acaricio su rostro con la palma de la mano, aceptando en silencio sus palabras.

El corazón de Darien se inundó de amor ante ese gesto, en el que su sere demostraba su total rendición ante él, y como la anterior noche se dedicaría a adorar el cuerpo de su coneja.

llevandola con cuidado, deleitándose de nuevo con la vista de aquel cuerpo tan perfecto que ahora tenía a su merced intentando quitarle la camisa, acción que el completo ante los dedos temblorosos de ella, la deposito en la cama suavemente para besar cada rincón de su cuerpo, subiendo suavemente por sus piernas, mientras reclamaba su boca apasionadamente sin dejar de acariciar el interior de sus muslos, hasta llegar a su anhelante sexo, abriéndose paso entre los delicados pliegues que acaricio suavemente.

―Oh , si―susurró ella, cuando las caricias del moreno aumentaban de intensidad haciendo movimientos rítmicos en su clítoris.

Puede que aún se preguntara si Darien la amaba con la misma vehemencia con la que lo hacia ella, pero con cada suave toque destinado a satisfacerla demostraba que en todos los sentidos siempre anteponía su bienestar, felicidad e incluso su placer antes que él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante la honda de éxtasis que atenazo su pelvis, colapsando con su cordura.

Amaba a aquella mujer más que a nada en el mundo, su placer se convertía en el suyo propio, así como su felicidad o tristeza, y al ver que volvía a la realidad viéndolo con tanto amor, solo incremento sus ansias de estar con ella no solo ahora si no, toda la vida.

Comenzó a darle suaves mordiscos por el cuello, para pasar su boca a un pecho succionando vorazmente un pezón pasando la lengua por la hinchada cumbre. Aprovechando para pasar sus dedos entre sus piernas notando la creciente humedad de su feminidad.

―Darien, ¡por favor!- jadeo ella.

―No habrá barrera entre nosotros ¿estás segura pequeña mía?- pregunto Darien mientras la estimulaba frotando su pene tentativamente por su abertura, sintiendo como Serena frotaba sus caderas al tiempo que lo abrazaba para atraerlo hacia ella y con cada contoneo su miembro se hinchaba dolorosamente, anticipándose .

―Si, por favor ― jadeó, con necesidad.

―Mía―declaro él posesivamente, antes de hundir su dura erección entre sus suaves y húmedos pliegues.

Esperando unos segundos a que se acostumbrara a su tamaño notando como unas lágrimas rebeldes salían de los ojos de la rubia mismas lágrimas que beso, así como a la dueña de ellas, reclamo sus labios con fervor tratando de calmar su dolor y el suave movimiento de caderas de ella lo apremio a que siguiera, así como el que entrelazara sus manos entre sus azabaches cabellos, sus cuerpos se embistieron deslizándose mientras el placer aumentaba así como el ritmo de sus respiraciones y él primitivo deseo del moreno de plantar su simiente en lo más profundo de su Serena para poder de esa manera atarla siempre a él , y con esa idea levanto sus piernas sobre sus hombros embistiéndola fuertemente al escuchar sus gemidos de placer así como sus uñas enterrándose en sus antebrazos.

―¡Más fuerte! Dios te sientes tan bien dentro de mí.- dijo ella.

Él acaricio su clítoris con sus dedos, en conjunto con sus duras embestidas empujando hasta donde su estrechez le permitió entrar, el placer aumentaba más y más y Darien noto como su dulce centro se contraía alrededor suyo, mientras el orgasmo la reclamaba y el suyo llego después de unos cuantos golpes profundos y un grito gutural parecido al de un animal, dispersado su semilla en el interior de su amada con el ferviente deseo que pudiera echar raíces en ella.

―Siempre mía― murmuro antes de desplomarse para abrazarla fuertemente contra él.

―Tuya― afirmo Serena en un suave ronroneo.


	11. capitulo 11

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Realmente no entiendo, porque llegan algunos mensajes quejándose de cierto contenido de la historia, cuando claramente dice en letras rojas CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS, no creo que no se den cuenta de las alertas, evítense enviarme sus bonitas quejas, esta no es una historia de "ambiente familiar" si no les agrada solo busquen otra lectura, sin más que decir que tengan excelente lectura.**

Al momento de levantarse sintió las secuelas de la noche anterior, y si alguien le preguntaba no se arrepentía de nada a pesar de sentir ligero dolor en partes de su cuerpo en donde hasta hace poco no había percibido sensación alguna.

Se levantó de la cama dándose cuenta, de la ausencia de Darien en ella, así como de su falta de ropa, camino rumbo a su habitación con pies desnudos para encontrarse a un Darien cerrando sigilosamente lo que parecía una caja, una caja fuerte oculta tras un reloj, fue ahí en donde pudo entender parte del acertijo, no era un acertijo cualquiera, era aquel que según el moreno le daría solución a muchas de sus respuestas.

" **Solo te puedo decir que la respuesta estará en el tiempo, algo que está siempre presente y que no puedes adelantar ni atrasar"**

 **-** ¡Coneja! El desayuno está listo- grito con aquella voz ronca y sexy desde el cuarto en donde habían pasado la noche.

-¡No tengo hambre!- contesto ella aun confusa, abriendo el grifo del agua, entrando en ella rápidamente.

Estaba confundida al haber descubierto aquello, pero estaba segura que Darien le daría una explicación, y no se vería obligada a buscar en aquel lugar la información que día tras días le negaba.

Solo hasta que sintió un cuerpo masculino, caliente pegándose a su espalda tentadoramente fue consciente de lo inmersa que había estado en sus pensamientos, ante el contacto comenzó a mover sus caderas con fervor, mientras unos labios besaban su cuello con esmero, una mano se adueñó de uno de sus pechos, estimulándolo hasta ponerlo erecto, así como la otra mano se encargaba de acariciar su feminidad.

Cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquellas sensaciones que cada vez disfrutaba aún más pero un suave gemido salió de sus labios al sentir la intrusión de los agiles dedos del moreno dentro de ella, con movimientos lentos pero seguros, adentrándose poco a poco dentro de su cuerpo, acelerando el ritmo conforme sus gemidos llenaban la estancia.

—Darien te necesito ahora— dijo ella entre gemidos.

—¿Qué necesitas coneja mía?-contesto roncamente, mientras sus dientes traviesos mordían el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente.

Serena aun dándole la espalda, se restregó sin inhibición contra la enorme erección que tenía tras su espalda. Mostrando sus más desesperados deseos de sentirlo, y como si aquello no fuera suficiente, al darse la media vuelta capturo entre sus manos el instrumento que tanto placer le brindaría.

—No me acaricies así, aún tengo que ir despacio contigo—dijo el con voz estrangulada, tomándola de las nalgas para recargarla contra el azulejo, juntaron sus labios reclamándose apasionadamente tomando fuertemente del cabello del azabache notando como un gruñido salía desde lo más profundo de su garganta, mientras se posicionaba en la entrada de su intimidad.

Serena se sentía a desfallecer y cuando Darien pasó sus labios desde su cuello hasta dejar pequeñas marcas en sus pechos, estaba a punto de casi suplicar por él, y como si él la entendiera sin siquiera escuchar palabra de sus labios, se sumergió lento pero firme de una sola estocada, y cuando finalmente alcanzo el fondo, sintió como las manos del moreno se situaban en sus nalgas, para comenzar a moverse, embistiéndola otra vez arrancando gemidos de pasión de su mujer compensándola con arremetidas cada vez más profundas.

Tras una gran ola de embestidas de su amante, serena estaba al borde de su liberación, arañando la espalda del moreno y mordiendo levemente su hombro.

Hasta que el revuelo de sensaciones se volvió hacer presente en su cuerpo, y su feminidad se encargó de aprisionar dolorosamente el sexo del moreno, el orgasmo se esparció intensamente por sus cuerpos, al mismo tiempo en el que sus jadeos se hacían más sonoros. Los finos músculos de Serena le dieron a Darien el más prolongado y maravilloso orgasmo de su vida.

—Estoy cansada— dijo entre risillas la rubia abrazando a Darien entre sus piernas abrazándolo del cuello.

—Entonces será mejor que cambies de posición—comento él con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Lo siento, es solo que nunca espere que fueras un hombre tan…— dijo ella titubeante.

—¿Apasionado, resistente o demandante?-intento completar, mientras sonreía suavemente, dejándola sobre su cama.

—Siento que tengas que estar con una muy poco resistente muchacha— Respondió serena— soy consciente de ello y además…

Los ojos azules de Darien se estrecharon, mientras tomaba una toalla para secar su abundante melena rubia, sentándose a un lado de sere.

—Tu eres la que hace que este de esta forma Serena, ni siquiera en la pubertad llegue a tener las ansias tan aplastantes de estar con una mujer, apenas estas saliendo del cascaron coneja mía, y créeme que para ser primeriza lo has hecho de maravilla ¿Lo has comprendido?- cuestiono el moreno.

Ella asintió.

—Te amo demasiado.- afirmo, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Y yo te amo aún más, coneja mía—tomo sus dedos en los suyos y los unió, al igual que lo hicieron sus bocas reclamándose lentamente.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron entre risas y pláticas con el que ahora era su prometido, y próximamente se convertiría en su esposo, era una persona tierna y aunque ella pudo haber pensado que se tomaría a risa sus infantiles platicas, él tomaba con humor cada mal chiste o refrán que decía, al igual de hablar con total autoridad sobre lo que sería su futuro, fue bastante enfático al recalcar que a pesar de casarse tendría que terminar con su carrera, y si lo deseaba trabajar, en algo relacionado, Darien demostró que su intención no era tenerla oprimida limpiando su hogar día y noche e incluso le había comentado que una mujer vendría pronto asear la casa por las tardes, después de que llegase de la universidad, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al escuchar el timbre de la puerta mientras revisaba sus apuntes, Darien había salido por un pendiente y le había dicho que no tardaría demasiado, se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla con cierta cautela, pero inmediatamente se tranquilizó al ver a una mujer de cabello recogido con uniforme.

—Buenas tardes señorita, vengo en calidad de servidumbre, el dueño de este inmueble llamo a la agencia en donde trabajo y ellos decidieron que era la indicada para el puesto, ¿Me permitiría para poder pasar hacer mi trabajo?

—Adelante —dijo después de un minuto de reflexión.

—¿Tiene mucho viviendo en este vecindario?- pregunto la mujer de extraño cabello casteño.

—Unos cuantos meses ¿señorita?

—Mi nombre es Ralda—se presentó extendiendo la mano hacia Serena, mientras la rubia contesto en un ligero apretón.

—Su anillo es exquisito Señora—agrego la mujer cortésmente, deteniendo su vista en su argolla.

—Gracias—contesto cortésmente, sin hablar más del tema.

—Disculpe mi intromisión es que al apretar su mano, sentí el anillo y soy demasiado curiosa.

—No tiene por qué disculparse después de todo, usted trabajara aquí y es lo más lógico después de todo solo vivimos dos personas en esta casa.

—Permítame felicitarla— replico Ralda, al tiempo en que limpiaba los muebles de la fina capa que empezaba aparecer en ellos.

—¿Usted es divorciada, viuda soltera?- pregunto la rubia observando la lentitud con la que limpiaba, para ser una mujer que se dedicaba aquello era bastante lenta e incluso un poco torpe al dejar aun rastros de polvo en el mullido sofá.

—Digamos que mi situación es algo complicada, estoy con alguien por el hecho de que tengo que estarlo, ya sabe intereses monetarios, ni él quiere perder así como yo tampoco quiero hacerlo— bromeó ella, entre risas.

—Ya veo—contesto Serena, asombrada de la frialdad que contenían aquellas palabras.

—Si me disculpa, tengo que ir al coche olvide unas pastillas que tengo que tomar puntualmente, regreso en un minuto.

—Por supuesto—dijo yendo hacia la puerta, mostrándole el camino cortésmente.

—Gracias, señora Chiba…— agrego de pronto la mujer, caminando presurosamente hasta donde se encontraba su coche.

Serena miro sobre la ventana y el reflejo del sol le impedía ver hacia fuera, buena empleada había contratado Darien, pensó para sí misma al ver el reloj y darse cuenta que era más que obvio que la mujer desapareció. Estaba limpiando un jarrón sobre la mesilla de la sala de estar, cuando sintió unas manos cernirse alrededor de su cintura.

—Siempre tan silencioso—Dijo Serena para después darle un beso de bienvenida al moreno.

—Veo que ya te estas acostumbrando, no te sobresaltaste como de costumbre—él moreno sonrió de medio lado, tocándole un rizo, acariciándolo entre sus dedos.

—Llego una mujer hace un rato dijo que venía de parte de una agencia, no puedo creer que opines que soy tan irresponsable que ni siquiera limpiare nuestro hogar—ella levanto una ceja, mirándolo.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?-pregunto de pronto el azabache, cambiando por completo de semblante.

—Se presentó como Ralda, una mujer un tanto entrometida pero al final termino yéndose, asegurando que tenía que ir por unas pastillas a su auto, después llegaste tú.

—Creo que tendré que llamar a otra agencia entonces, una mucho mas formal creo yo—aseguro él, sonriendo al tiempo en que acariciaba su cabello.

—Bueno creo que es hora de parar un poco con la charla, tengo que terminar lo que esa mujer comenzó y desempolvar lo que resta de la casa.

— Aprovechando que hablas de ello Ahora que Serás la ama y señora de esta casa y de las demás propiedades, quiero mostrarte una de las salidas alternas.-dijo de pronto, conduciéndola a un enorme armario de madera tallada.

— Genial, mi futuro esposo vio demasiado Narnia y ahora piensa que el armario lo conducirá a otra dimensión —decía la rubia entre risas, al verlo entrar al enorme ropero, pero su sonrisa se extinguió al ver que Darien desaparecía por completo.

—¿Qué esperas una invitación? Ven acá Serena Tsukino—apremio él, conduciéndola por lo que fácilmente seria tomado como un pasadizo de la época antigua.

—¡Por qué demonios existe esto en nuestra casa! —grito, una muy asombrada sere.

—No solo en esta casa, en cualquier propiedad nuestra encontraras una salida alterna, siempre en algún mueble de madera—aclaro él tomándola de la mano fuertemente.

—¡Perfecto! Como cualquier familia tiene un cuarto de lavado nosotros tendremos un pasadizo extraño en nuestro hogar me suena bastante lógico—ironizo al tiempo en que casi tropezaba.

—Agradecerás recordar esta conversación en algún punto de nuestra vida—aseguro.-

—¿A dónde se supone que saldremos? —pregunto pesadamente, resignándose a las extrañas medidas de seguridad de su prometido.

—diez calles arriba de esta a un terreno desértico.

—Puff, incluso podría utilizarlo como atajo para ir al supermercado—bromeo de nuevo, soltando una sonora carcajada que hizo eco en todo el túnel.

—Sería más practico decir que te podría dar una ventaja de vida o muerte—puntualizo seriamente, abriendo el candado de la pequeña puerta que había aparecido sobre sus narices. — ah por si no te diste cuenta la llave de esta puerta estaba colgada a un lado de "la entrada a Narnia".

Lo primero que vio al salir de aquel lugar fue el terreno que Darien menciono en el camino.

—Dime que comprendiste todo lo que te dije en el camino—pregunto pesadamente el moreno quitándole el polvo que se asentó en su ropa.

—Si Dar pero ¡Cuidado detrás de ti!-grito Serena, sin medir las consecuencias que tendrían sus palabras.

El moreno instintivamente, la puso detrás suyo, y en menos de un segundo apuntaba con un arma de fuego al aire.

—¡Por dios Darien te iba hacer una obra sobre el león! —Dijo ella, alarmada por su reacción.

—Maldición coneja no hagas estúpidas bromas sobre algo como eso.- dijo de pronto fastidiado, tensando los labios en una ligera mueca.

—Ni siquiera dije que era lo que estaba detrás de ti pudo haber sido una maldita araña—vocifero acalorada e indignada.

—El problema es que no entiendes ni una mierda a pesar de tener parte del problema frente a tus ojos—Grito cortándole el aliento por completo.

—Tal vez entendería, si de dignaras en contarme toda la verdad y no mostrarme solo fragmentos de una de las tantas problemáticas, ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?

El silencio fue su helada respuesta

Y cuando Darien intento tomar su mano entre la suya guiándola de nuevo hasta el túnel, Serena se limitó a dar media vuelta para seguir su camino por la calle. Pensando en esa frase entro en su casa, dejando su chaqueta en el perchero, no quería tener puesta aquella ropa llena de polvo, telarañas y quien sabe que otras cosas, subio los escalones presurosamente, para encerrarse en su recamara, pero el moreno ya estaba dentro de ella.

—Salte de aquí antes de que te lance a patadas Darien, tuve suficiente por hoy—puntualizo, enojada.

Por un instante Darien pensó que le lanzaría cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano, la suave piel de sus mejillas se habían tensado y una chispa de verdadera furia, oscureció sus azulados ojos.

—Acepto que reaccione bastante mal, pero debes de tener en cuenta tus palabras, tengo acciones Serena, y muchas en un sector financiero demasiado importante, tengo que estar alerta de todos y todo a mi alrededor siempre, cuando dijiste eso, lo primero que pensé fue en perderte y eso es algo para lo que no estoy ni estaré preparado, discúlpame—dijo de pronto, bajando la mirada en un gesto de arrepentimiento.

—Esa no era mi intención, estabas tan serio al decirme todo eso que pensé en hacer una "pequeña broma" la que se debería de disculpar por ser tan cabezota soy yo—contesto ella acortando la distancia que se interponía entre ellos, parándose de puntillas dándole un suave beso en los labios. —Llévame a nuestra habitación, ya no soporto dormir sola.-agrego con una risa picara al tiempo en que Dar la tomaba entre sus brazos.

—Como ordene futura señora Chiba- contesto, sonriendo llevando consigo a la que era su mayor tesoro.

 **¡Aparecí después de un mes! pero creo que es un gran avance después de estar un año sin dar señales de vida (en fanfiction) y unos cinco meses por aquí, con la noticia de que… ¡la historia ya no está estancada en mi mente! se preguntaran por que tan corto el capitulo entonces, pues verán se vienen capítulos un tanto largos,Así que mínimo me tendrán por aquí una vez en su bello mes uwu trato de ya terminarla porque tengo pensado que sean 16 capítulos un máximo serian 18 y no creo que sucede, ¡creo que ya les adelante bastante! sin más que decir nos leemos :)**

Pd: contestare sus comentarios :´)

yssareyes48: awww nena sigues aquí, por ese tipo de cosas me siento mal de haber desaparecido, solo puedo decir que ya no lo hare y me tendrás aquí regularmente ya estamos a la mitad de la historia, te mando un abrazo de oso!

Miko Fleur:jajaja entonces tienes suerte que no te toco mi horrible bloqueo, actualizo cada mes o quince días normalmente, lo digo por aquello de que apenas llegas a mi muy inestable horario de aparición jeje, muchas gracias por comentar en verdad, saludos!

Aurora:me halaga que te haya atrapado al punto de que lo leyeras de una, espero no defraudarte en los seis u ocho capítulos a lo mucho que quedan, ya somos dos jeje llevo leyendo desde hace 5 años aproximadamente e igual que tú me motivo el cariño que le tengo a sailor moon, uff diste directo en el clavo ten por seguro que no te puedo decir mucho más porque lo arruinaría, pero si te aseguro que te llevaras unas grandes sorpresas, espero leerte por aquí, mil gracias por el apoyo.


	12. capitulo 12

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

Desde el momento en que Serena abría los ojos por las mañanas y descansaba su cabeza en su torso, hasta el momento en que sus largas pestañas se cerraban por la noches, lo hacía sentir, un bastardo con demasiada suerte, tenía a su lado a la mujer más tierna, amorosa y testaruda que el universo le pudo haber dado, su rutina desde hace casi tres meses era despertar poco antes del amanecer, para observarla dormir plácidamente acariciaba su rostro, contorneando sus finas facciones, memorizándolas ante su tacto, podría jurar que incluso siendo un ciego la reconocería, la dependencia emocional era algo que nunca se permitió, sin embargo estaba ahí admirando a la mujer que amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Una hora después Serena abrió sus ojos somnolienta, observando como su uniforme estaba al pie de la cama y Darien entraba con el desayuno.

—Buenos días dormilona-decía el moreno, tendiéndole un plato de frutas, dejando el vaso de jugo en la mesilla de un lado.

Serena dejo a un lado de la cama el plato con frutas, para pasar sus manos por los anchos brazos de Darien, sosteniendo la cara de él con sus manos llenando su cara de besos, deteniéndose en dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

—Te amo demasiado ¿lo sabias? —Le regalo una amplia sonrisa—

—Lo sé, como también sé que fui bastante amable y te deje dormir media horas más, ¡tienes que apurarte para llegar a la universidad!-la apuro él.

—¡Demonios! Podrías haberme despertado antes—grito ella, apurada tomando un pedazo de manzana entre sus labios.

—Teniendo en cuenta en que soy el responsable de tus continuos desvelos, no tuve el corazón para hacerlo.

Serena se sonrojo hasta el cuero cabelludo, al recordar los desvelos del fin de semana, si bien era cierto que ya no tenía por qué sonrojarse aun así su piel se tiño de color carmesí.

—Vamos ve a ducharte, me encantaría acompañarte pero tengo que arreglar unos detalles— agrego, en tono sensual, para salir de la habitación rápidamente.

Minutos más tarde Serena cepillaba su cabello presurosamente, para después alisar su falda con las manos, bajo las escaleras presurosamente, para toparse al azabache en la entrada de la puerta.

—¿Me vas a llevar?-pregunto ella, buscando su maletín en la sala.

—Algo mejor ven a la cochera-replico, tomándola de la mano guiándola hasta el vehículo que estaba estacionado.

Serena silbo por lo bajo, observando el Audi A6 que tenía frente a ella, definitivamente tendría que convencer a Darien para que la dejara manejar aquel coche, aunque esta consiente del enérgico no que podía obtener como respuesta.

—Joder, espero que no te pongas igual de pesado que con tu auto y al menos me dejes dar la vuelta en este-dijo Serena acariciando el cofre.

—Darás más que una vuelta, Es tuyo.-replico él con una sonrisa, abriéndole la puerta.

La diversión se asomó en los ojos de él, ante la reacción de la rubia que parpadeo sorprendida al descubrir que era suyo.

—¿Esto es una broma? —preguntó despacio—

—Creo que dándote las llaves podría corroborar mi afirmación—expuso de pronto extendiéndoselas.

—Darien, es demasiado enserio no me molesta venir caminando—decía ella al momento en que le regresaba las llaves.

—Nada es demasiado, además de que así estaré un poco más tranquilo al saber que no existe la posibilidad de que ningún niñato ofrecido te traiga a casa. ya es demasiado tarde te convendría irte— declaro el haciendo una mueca, entregándole las llaves de nuevo al tiempo que besaba tiernamente sus labios en forma de despedida.

—Estas demasiado acostumbrado a salirte con la tuya Chiba—dijo Serena fingiendo enojo, entrando al auto.

—Usted también futura señora Chiba—replico guiñándole un ojo, observando como la rubia encendía el motor para irse rápidamente.

Serena se estaciono rápidamente, aun cuando vio que faltaban unos minutos para su entrada, se percató de las atentas miradas que recaían en ella al verla llegar en lo que ahora podía presumir que era su auto, nunca había sido nada pretenciosa pero lo cierto era que desde sus décimo sexto cumpleaños cuando por fin había podido obtener su licencia de conducir, deseo tener el suyo propio.

—Demonios de casualidad no encontraste algo un poco menos llamativo—dijo lita a sus espaldas.

—¡Fue un regalo! yo me hubiera conformado con tan solo algo en que transportarme—contesto Serena entre risas, tomando su maletín.

—Claro, claro ahora mueve esas pequeñas piernas cortas tuyas que ya vamos sobre tiempo.

—¡Mis piernas no son cortas, las tuyas son demasiado largas!-dijo Serena indignada intentando caminar al mismo paso que la castaña.

—Como tú digas—dijo riendo al ver la cara molesta de su amiga.

Finalmente la hora del receso se hizo presente, haciendo que Serena saliera del salón junto con Lita.

—Te espero aquí—comento Serena, a medio camino.

—¿Bromeas? No desayune nada y tengo demasiada hambre—replico ella haciendo un puchero.

—No te estoy pidiendo que no desayunes, te espero en las mesas que están por haya-declaro, señalando unas mesas alejadas.

—¡Te llevare algunos frutos secos!-grito Lita, corriendo a la cafetería.

Desde hace pocas semanas el simple olor que Expedia aquel lugar la asqueaba, su estómago no toleraba aquellos aromas e inmediatamente le daban unas nauseas ensordecedoras, que la habían dejado vomitado en los lavabos, aunque no culpaba a su pobre cuerpo después de todo, la comida que ahí servían no era para nada nutritiva.

—¿Podría…? —Carraspeó— ¿podría sentarme?.

—por supuesto—contesto ella, gentilmente al ver que se trataba de Seiya.

—No quiero incomodarte, tampoco quiero causarte un problema con tu Prometido—dijo Seiya dolido al ver su dedo anular rodeado por su anillo de compromiso.

—Yo también quería hablar contigo, además quería disculparme por lo que sucedió pero creo que será mejor que hables tu primero—indico ella, observando atentamente al pelinegro, no habían hablado desde el incidente y su intención no era quedar en malos términos con Seiya pero tampoco quería obligarlo hablar con ella.

—No debí actuar así, quiero que quede en claro que no me estoy eximiendo en cuanto a lo que sucedió soy tan responsable como lo es ese im… como lo es él, no medí las consecuencias que podrían traer mis actos y fue demasiado irresponsable de mi parte, yo no sabía que él era tu pareja hasta que vi la posesión que tenía sobre ti y el cómo lo mirabas, de haber sabido que tenías una relación no me habría entrometido entre ustedes, solo quiero pedirte perdón por los problemas que pude causarte.

—Es verdad que no era la manera más correcta de reaccionar pero somos humanos, muchas veces poco racionales e impulsivos, Darien y yo no habíamos formalizado nada hasta ese día no éramos una pareja como tal yo no te oculte nada, simplemente las cosas se dieron entre nosotros, acepto tus disculpas así como espero aceptes que podamos ser al menos amigos. —declaro ella, viendo la mirada de desaprobación del muchacho.

—Como amigos que ahora seremos permíteme darte un consejo, no pongas a tu prometido, tutor o lo que sea que es de ti en un pedestal, por más grande que sea el monumento puede derrumbarse, Al tipo lo que le sobra es dinero y de eso hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta, es tu tutor eres su adquisición legalmente y como si eso no le bastara también lo eres en carne y hueso, solo espero que no te arrepientas de todo esto o que termine por destrozarte la vida.

-¿Por qué me hablas de esta forma? -susurro ella aún asombrada por las duras palabras del que consideraba su amigo.

-por qué no te diré lo que quieres oír, yo no te llenaré los oídos con mentiras ni mucho menos con falsa esperanzas con ese tipo, tiene la facilidad de conseguirse mujeres y tú Serena no fuiste la excepción, ¿Estas segura de dar el siguiente paso?

—Yo creo que…—Serena no pudo continuar por que Seiya puso un dedo en sus labios encerrando en ellos las palabras que diría.

—No me contestes, contéstate a ti misma preguntante si eso es lo que quieres para tu vida.-contesto de manera tajante sin vacilación alguna.

Acto seguido, se levantó de su silla dejando a la muchacha de rubios cabellos con la mente hecha un caos, sus palabras no hicieron más que acentuar la incertidumbre que ya tenía, ella ya sabía todo aquello pero escuchar a alguien más decirlo de aquella manera tan fría no mejoraba la situación, muchas veces se había preguntado si Darien la amaba o si tan solo era el nuevo juguete que tenía en su posesión como cualquier objeto que un niño pequeño cuida por el simple sentimiento del egoísmo al no querer que otro más juegue con lo que considera suyo.

—Demonios tuve que comer dos mesas alejada a esta para poderles dar espacio ¿y bien ya se le paso el enojo?-pregunto lita.

Serena asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa?-dijo la castaña alzando una ceja inquisitivamente.

—Nada nuevo, anda vamos al salón casi se termina el receso—apremio Serena, caminando con pesadez.

Las clases restantes se le hicieron eternas, entre la voz de los insistentes maestros como la voz de Lita preguntándole que era lo que le sucedía hacían que el dolor de cabeza se acentuará aún más.

—Serena sonó el timbre ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste?

La rubia no contesto a la pregunta de su castaña amiga, tan solo se limitó a salir velozmente del aula dirigiéndose a su auto, pero lo que vio escrito con plumón en el parabrisas no hizo más que terminar con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

La palabra "perra" estaba escrita con color fosforescente sobre su auto.

—Era demasiado hermoso como para dejarlo sin mancha alguna-dijo Melissa mientras pasaba las uñas por el cofre.

—Veo que no te basto con la golpiza de la última vez - contesto serena, con rabia.

—Lo que está escrito no es ninguna mentira, es lo que eres bueno parte-se burló ella- eres una aprovechada que enreda a los hombres en sus telerañas, o que me vas a decir que conseguiste está belleza de la nada, aunque no sé si culparte debes de sacarle todo el jugo antes de que te deje por otra.

Serena estaba furiosa e incluso temblaba del coraje.

-¿No tienes alguien más a quien hacerle la vida miserable? Entiendo que la tuya ya lo sea pero no por eso tienes derecho a molestar a los demás.-decia Lita interviniendo en la reciente pelea.

—Nadie te llamo aquí entrometida.

—Nadie te dijo que rayaras el auto se Serena y lo hiciste, tal vez sea yo la que te de la próxima golpiza.

—Tendré que volverte a cerrar la maldita boca - grito Serena, para luego sentirse mareada tambaleándose ligeramente, lo cual Lita notó al instante y se puso detrás de ella.

—Perra que ladra no muerde Tsukino, esta vez seré yo la que te dará la golpiza de tu vida, veremos si tu "hombre" te quiere después de que acabe con esa cara bonita tuya—repuso con cinismo.

Serena se tambaleo de nuevo, sintiendo como todo se volvía distante y entonces la oscuridad la reclamo.

Darien observaba la vista que le brindaba el segundo piso del hospital central de Tokio, el médico le había dado los resultados de sangre de Serena mientras ella se encontraba en la sala de emergencias, el doctor lo diagnostico como síncope vasovagal esto fue causado por una emoción fuerte, no era nada grave pero en su condición se podía volver peligroso. Ahora tan solo la tenían en una leve observación, procurando que no se sobre exaltara.

—Señor Chiba la señorita Tsukino ya se encuentra mejor y consideramos que es viable darle de alta, como vera en los exámenes de sangre es necesario que mantenga una dieta saludable, así como el que tome las vitaminas que le preinscribí.-dijo de pronto el hombre de bata blanca y ojos saltones, entregándole los análisis así como el altero de vitaminas.

—Ya escuche todo, estoy aquí aparentando estar dormida después de que me ordenaran que me calmara por mi bien—dijo Serena de pronto abriendo sus celestes ojos con indignación.

—Enseguida le traeremos una silla de ruedas para que no se sobresalte al levantarse…

—Al cuerno, no soy una inválida—y tan solo unos segundos de esta declaración y de levantarse repentinamente sintió como el mundo se movió debajo de ella.

—Deja de ser tan testaruda una vez por tu vida, no te pongas en riesgo mucho menos ahora.

—Si me permite interrumpir es cierto lo que dice el señor Chiba su estado no requiere de sobresaltos y mucho menos emociones fuertes…

El corazón de Serena se contrajo al escuchar aquello.

—Si doctor, ya me comento que las vitaminas son de extremada urgencia ante la anemia que Serena presenta, ahora si me disculpa ya que mi mujer no quiere ir en esa silla de ruedas la llevare yo. — comento Darien rápidamente, para tomar a Serena entre sus brazos y salir de aquel hospital.

Media hora después, se encontraba en su cama reposando, por más que había insistido en que ya estaba del todo mejor y que solo había sido un simple desmayo podía escuchar claramente a Darien haciendo terribles ruidos en la cocina, le había hecho tomar las vitaminas que ahora se encontraban en la mesilla en sus respectivas cajas, su atención se desvio rápidamente al ver a Darien entrar con un tazon entre sus manos.

—¿Cuándo dejaras de tratarme como invalida? Solo fue un maldito desmayo maldición.—dijo Serena, desesperada.

—Cuando empieces a cuidarte aún más y te tomes tus vitaminas puntualmente eres despistada con los medicamentos. —declaro él tajantemente.

—Dar, me tratas como una enferma convaleciente ¡incluso la comida que hiciste es digna de un hospital! — exclamo ella observando la sopa de verduras con pollo que se encontraba en un plato mientras.

—Tienes que cuidar tu salud ahora más que nunca, creo que aún no entiendes lo importante que es tu bienestar… —Darien paro de hablar, al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono sonando insistentemente ante la atenta mirada de Serena ante su reacción.

—¿No piensas contestar?-pregunto la rubia, mirándole retadoramente.

—Estoy hablando contigo Serena ¿acaso quieres que me vaya a contestar?

—Quiero que contestes aquí—el tono de su voz no parecía dejar lugar a ninguna duda de la orden implícita, así como su expresión determinada.

Darien tomo el teléfono entre sus manos, con la aparente calma que le caracterizaba.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Dijo el moreno, consiente de la atenta mirada que se cernía sobre él.

Serena observaba atentamente la escena, así como las contestaciones escuetas que Darién le brindaba a la persona con la que hablaba.

—Terminare el trabajo en la mitad del tiempo que lo requieres pero no lo hare hasta dentro de dos días, no puedo dejar a Serena sola y mucho menos ahora.-declaro Darien glacialmente, para después colgar el teléfono.

—¿Trabajo?- pregunto Serena, en tono más amistoso.

—Claro que no, es la amante que tengo en algún otro lugar recóndito de la ciudad—contesto el azabache de manera sarcástica, levantándose rápidamente para mirar por el alto ventanal que se encontraba en la recamara.

—Ese tipo de sarcasmo no me agrada Chiba.- declaro la rubia haciendo un mohín, para luego sentir como Darien se acostaba a un lado suyo cerniéndose en un abrazo, que terminaría entre besos y caricias, amándose como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El par de días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Darien no había parado de mimarla, comprándole bocadillos sin olvidarse claro de su rigurosa dieta llena de nutrientes, se preocupaba por su bienestar en exceso cosa que llenaba de ternura el corazón de Serena.

Dar no sacaba sus ojos de ella. Era como si intentara memorizar cada rasgo de su rostro, el tono de su piel, sus increíbles ojos, su larga cabellera y su insolente figura, él moreno quería recordar cada detalle de ella.

En ese momento Serena podía sentir su intensa mirada.

―¿Te encuentras bien Dar?- pregunto ella angustiada rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

―¿Quieres que te diga lo que quieres escuchar?- respondió el con voz trémula, mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia hasta llevársela a los labios besando la palma con adoración.

―Solo quiero la verdad, eso es lo único que te he pedido pero que aún me sigues negando.

―y es lo único que te podría negar en esta vida, te lo puedo dar todo, cualquier cosa material e incluso todo el amor que poseo, pero no me pidas la verdad―contesto él en tono dolido, dándose la media vuelta para ver a la rubia, Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras luchaba por controlarse.

―¿Qué es lo que sucede?- cuestiono de nuevo, con incertidumbre.

―Solo quiero que siempre tengas presente la promesa que te hice cuando te di este anillo― señalo el tomando su mano― no fueron meras palabras vacías y aunque sé que nuestra boda se acerca, pase lo que pase mi juramento seguirá contigo hasta mi muerte.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo será esta vez?

Darien pudo ver el temblor en aquellos labios rosados, al igual que el miedo que se instalaba en sus hermosos ojos.

Si todo aquello fuera diferente, nunca la dejaría sola ningún viaje de negocios valía lo suficiente y mucho menos el ver los ojos llenos de pena de la rubia, pero el encuentro al que iba se trataba sobre mucho más que su propia vida.

—Solo serán unos cuantos días.

—¿Cómo sabré si estás bien?-pregunto con temor, bajando la mirada en un intento de ocultar como sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas.

—Te llamare—contesto y la beso fugazmente a modo de despedida.

En cuanto se marchó Serena se sentó pesadamente en el sillón que tenía a un lado suyo, toda la felicidad pareció abandonar su cuerpo.

Durante los siguientes días, sus noches se volvieron frías y en sus amaneceres ya no sentía la atenta mirada de Darien observándole como todas aquellas mañanas o el cómo le quitaba el cabello del rostro y perfilaba cada parte de su rostro. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado aquello era algo irremediable, lo amaba a más que a nada en el mundo.

yssareyes48: te puedo asegurar que algo drástico se está cocinando, veremos que sucede… ¡te mando un abráz0te de oso polar! Nos leemos


	13. capitulo 13

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo los tomo prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Disculpen el retraso en verdad, pero mi computadora murió , se la llevo el técnico y el hombre nomas la arruino mas :I ¡mil gracias por sus votos y comentarios!**

Tenía más de dos meses sin irse a su misterioso trabajo, y el que aún no le revelará de qué se trataba la lograba enervar aún más, a pesar de llevar viviendo casi la vida de sus sueños con el hombre que amaba, había algo que siempre se interponía entre ellos, y no era más que la falta de confianza que Serena sentía de parte de Darién

Él sabía todo de ella incluyendo los más pequeños detalles, y por otro lado ella no sabía más que la poca información que él le brindaba.

—No me digas que has estado sentada ahí comiendo helado durante todos estos días-dijo una voz a su espalda.

—Por dios, podrías hacer un poco de ruido cuando llegas a veces es aterrador que aparezcas de la nada.

—Podría-contesto él escuetamente yendo hacia la cocina sin si quiera tomarle más importancia, ni mostrarle alguna muestra de cariño que siempre le otorgaba, cuando incluso no la veía por tiempos cortos.

—¿Dónde se supone que estabas?- pregunto serena levantándose presurosamente, con los pies aún descalzos.

—Ya te había dicho sobre lo que se trataba mi trabajo, no te puedes poner de niña berrinchuda aún a estas alturas, te lo he explicado demasiadas veces

—Ni siquiera me has dicho de que se trata, y yo estoy comenzando a cansarme de tanto misterio de tu parte- grito ella a sus espaldas, sintiendo como lagrimas producto del coraje aparecían en sus ojos.

—Yo estoy cansado de tus berrinches tontos te dije que mi disponibilidad de horario era relativa.

—Si es así no entiendo para que me propusiste matrimonio, se supone que formaríamos una familia Darién, piensa en eso antes de llamarme berrinchuda, solo busco el mejor ambiente para una relación sana.

—Y yo buscare lo que es mejor para ti siempre, ante cualquier circunstancia y cualquier persona incluyéndome a mí.

Aturdida se dirigió hacia la puerta, para salir rápidamente de su hogar.

Estaba tensa, molesta consigo misma y con Darien, él no se conmovió ante sus lágrimas, solo se había limitado a mirarla con desagrado, sin pizca de ternura alguna.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, caminaba sin rumbo cuestionándose de nuevo si eso era lo que quería para su futuro, se sentó en una banca del parque, y así fue como los minutos se volvieron horas y la luna apareció en el bello paisaje que se alzaba ante sus ojos, al verla completamente arriba en el horizonte supo que era hora de volver a casa y enfrentarse a su realidad.

—Serena, que gusto encontrarte una vez más—dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

—¿Ralda?- dijo la rubia con Sorpresa al ver a la extraña mujer.

—Si bueno, creo que debería de pedir una disculpa ya que no volví a tu casa la última vez, veras mi marido es un tanto controlador, tuve una llamada telefónica con él y me ordenoque volviera a casa inmediatamente, por qué no era necesario que trabajara...

—No te preocupes, conozco de sobra lo que es eso, el sentirse asfixiada por la sobreprotección y el que te ordenen que hacer "por tu bien".

—El matrimonio es una pequeña cárcel te priva de la libertad y cambia tus prioridades, una vez que te metiste en ello solo uno de los dos sale vivo.

—Bueno... pero siempre existe la salida del divorcio ¿no? La muerte es llegar a los extremos.

—Empiezan por matar tu espíritu, te convierten en alguien diferente, te marchitan. Créeme que eso es algo peor que la muerte.

—Por el modo en que lo dices, imagino que tienes experiencia de sobra en el amor ¿no es cierto? —pregunto Serene bruscamente.

—Preferiría llamarlo experiencia con los hombres, pero también podemos llamarlo así—contesto ella con una sonrisa de medio lado— solo he tenido dos hombres importantes en mi vida, con el que estoy obligada a permanecer hasta el resto de sus días y con el que es **t** oy por decisión propia, disfrutando cada segundo a su lado por mas retorcido que a los demás les parezca.

—¿Por qué sigues con el primer hombre si no sientes nada por él?

La mujer suspiro y se quitó los lentes revelando sus encantadores ojos verdes.

—Creciste tan protegida—comentoella de pronto— pero la vida te entrenara de la manera más cruda, ya lo veras.-agrego dándole la espalda, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

La rubia permaneció unos segundos estupefacta, ante las palabras de la misteriosa mujer, intentando encontrarle sentido aquella platica.

Al entrar se percató de la presencia del azabache, así como la mirada penetrante con la que le miraba, estaba tan sorprendida ante su reacción que apartola mirada, con el corazón acelerado.

—Creo que estas no son horas para que estés por las calles Serena—dijo Darien, con una voz que apenas y reconocía Estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.—advirtió Darien—

—Gracias por el consejo—dijo ella, sarcástica—. Aunque igualmente no creo que te importe demasiado, deja las cortesías.

—Eres mi mujer, vives en mi casa, te visto, te alimento, llevas mi anillo...

—Eso no es sinónimo de que me ames, o te interese solo de que soy una adquisición que tienes desde hace años ¿no es así?- dijo ella con los dientes apretados por la rabia, quitándose la chaqueta así como sus zapatos.

—El amor no se demuestra tan solo en meras palabras o demostraciones físicas si no con acciones concisas. No entiendes nada, eres demasiado joven como para hacerlo- la voz de él sonó como un latigazo interponiendo límites.

—¡Ya estoy harta de que te ocultes en mi juventud! para defender tus argumentos!-grito ella de nuevo encolerizada— no te das cuenta de la vida que podríamos tener ambos, no te interesa tener a tu "mujer tranquila" o en un ambiente de paz. Revelándole todos los turbios secretos que cada día nos separan más, porque eres tú él que no me quiere a su lado completamente.

—Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo — comento él sin inmutarse ante la escena que tenía delante.

—Te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma ¿pero tú me perteneces a mi Darien? O solo soy una más de tus bonitas muñecas—dijo Serena con la boca seca.

—¡Calla!-le ordeno él, subiendo las escaleras para evadirla.

—No puedes impedirme saber la verdad, y si no la conozco por ti ¡que así sea!

—¿Quieres la verdad? La tendrás muy pronto frente a tus ojos, solo espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión. .—advirtió Darien—

Serena estaba paralizada ante las palabras que oía al mismo tiempo en que su corazón se aceleró ante aquella advertencia.

Subió a su habitación con un nudo en la garganta y con aquellas estúpidas lagrimas que en los últimos días se habían instalado en sus ojos, con el coraje hirviendo en su pecho tomo la fotografía del tocador en donde aparecían ambos, sonrió con tristeza al recordar esos días donde todo era más fácil, reconfortante, y sobre todo esos días en que él moreno había demostrado sentimientos de amor hacia ella, y con ese último pensamiento lanzo al suelo el retrato, escuchando el vidrio romperse así como sus esperanzas también lo hacían.

Aquel alejamiento duro días por parte de ambos, Darien se limitaba a observarla con aquella mirada de hielo, solo le dirigía la palabra para recordarle la importancia de que tomara sus medicamentos y ella solo asentía con la cabeza de manera sumisa, estaba fastidiada de tantas peleas así que había optado por "obedecer" después de terminar susemestre en la universidad tan solo quedaba esperar a que el siguiente empezara, tenía el presentimiento de que aquellas vacaciones pasarían mucho más desalentadoras de lo que imaginaba.

Pensando en ello entro en su casa, dejó su bolso en el perchero al lado de la puerta y tiró las llaves sobre el cuenco de plata que estaba en el aparador, Distraída se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme, camino hasta donde se encontraba aquel reloj que había visto a Darien abrir de manera discreta. Tenía la ferviente creencia de que ahí se encontraba la información que atormentaba su presente y que podría cambiar su incierto futuro.

La abrió con cautela, examinando los documentos que tenía ante sus ojos Y cada uno de ellos la dejaba más estupefacta que el anterior, desde un testamento en donde ella era la única beneficiaria de todos sus bienes y de una cantidad que apenas fue capaz de leer teniendo en cuenta lo mala que era en matemáticas. Siguió revisando encontrándose con cheques en blanco firmados, junto con fajos de dinero. ¿Por qué Darien dejaba cheques en blanco firmados? ¡Acaso no se daba cuenta que lo podían dejar en la ruina! Si alguien robara la casa se llevaría un cuantioso botín de eso estaba segura, la rubia siguió con su escrutinio topándose con varios sobres con información que aún no comprendía el por qué los guardaba Darien eran recortes de periódicos hablando de casos de "muertes sospechosas" en donde no se encontró el asesino de las víctimas. Pero al romper el siguiente sobre una fotografía salió de este y su sorpresa fue enorme al verse a sí misma en ella, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja desbordante de alegría, su emoción al por fin tener una fotografía de aquella etapa de su vida fue tan grande que hasta minutos después se percató que aquel sobre de la fotografía tenía unas notas de periódico y lo que vio en estas no la pudo haber impactado más.

" _ **La acaudalada Familia Tsukino se extingue ante brutal atentado**_ "

Una tragedia envolvió la tarde de ayer, sábado 5 de mayo cuando Kengi Tsukino y su esposa Ikuko fueron asesinados en el interior de su hogar en Phoenix Arizona, aun no se tiene bien en claro el motivo por el que se originó el atentado. Pero las cosas no terminan allí ya que la pequeña, de 9 años, Serena Bunny Tsukino se encuentra desaparecida.

La joven leyó aquellas líneas varias veces hasta que volvió su vista hacia aquel sobre en donde aún se encontraba otro recorte, que saco con manos temblorosas.

" **¿Dónde está Serena? Nuevo testimonio acerca de su desaparición es revelado** "

Después de la sospechosa muerte de sus padres Serena Bunny Tsukino desapareció de su domicilio sin dejar pista alguna, hasta que una llamada anónima confirmo que fue sustraída de este no mucho después de que los disparos resonaran por los alrededores.

Recientes investigaciones, de las cuentas financieras de Kengi Tsukino dejaron ver ingresos "sospechosos" ¿Habrá sido un ajuste de cuentas la muerte de este y su esposa? Y si es así ¿por qué sustrajeron a la menor en lugar de acabar con su vida del mismo modo en que hicieron con ellos?

Todas estas preguntas entornan el caso de la familia Tsukino.

La rubia levanto la mirada con los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa de leer aquello, volvió su cabeza hacia aquella caja fuerte que aún estaba repleta de papeles rebusco entre todos ellos con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera esclarecer sus dudas pero cada documento revelaba una verdad que la aterraba, y entonces se topó con aquellos libros de finanzas que tan bien conocía, su padre se desvelaba escribiendo en ellos y era demasiada casualidad que los que tenía enfrente fueran idénticos, los abrió topándose con el polvo que estos contenían, eran cifras de números, cuentas y más cuentas y en el borde la página lo que parecía la fecha de entrega, era una página por mes y considerando que el libro era gigante su padre tenía años trabajando para esa persona pero lo que la alarmo fue la última fecha que estaba al borde de la página final, 05 de mayo el día en que su familia fue asesinada. Subió los escalones presurosamente mientras abría cada una de las puertas de la casa en busca del azabache, La persona que mato a su familia era la misma para la que trabajaba su padre y de eso estaba segura, pero ¿Qué papel tenia Darien en todo aquello? Si él hubiese sido el asesino ¿Por qué no la mato? si sus intenciones eran torturarla al secuestrarla ¿Por qué la llevo con la persona más amorosa de la tierra? "Ajuste de cuentas" todo apuntaba a que las especulaciones de los medios no quedaban tan alejadas de la realidad. Estaba a punto de salir a buscar al pelinegro cuando escucho el ruido de lo que parecía vidrio estrellándose proveniente del despacho, camino de puntillas hasta llegar a este vislumbrando que la puerta se encontraba entre abierta. **Lo que vio la dejo sin aliento.**

 **Se que el capitulo es corto (mas corto que cualquiera de lo que subí anteriormente) pero no se puede alargar más créanmelo considero que es lo suficientemente conciso y no quiero agregar relleno a esta historia.**

sobre cierta predicción de algunas... no les conteste sobre eso por que fueron varias jajaja pero en el siguiente capitulo sabrán la verdad es todo lo que puedo decirles.

yssareyes48:ahora la pregunta es que pasara con ellos!

Jan:uff que te puedo decir creo que quedo bien en claro que no muchas cosas agradables vienen, ¡saludos y nos leemos!

Aurora: creo que sobre todo tener un Darien chiba SIN TODO EL DRAMA que es demasiado extenso en estos capítulos, como ya te diste cuenta efectivamente lo que está por venir no es nada bueno… ¡espero leerte con tus impresiones cuando estés menos atareada! Hasta la próxima y mil gracias por comentar tu opinión.


	14. Capitulo 14

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomó prestados.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía, queda prohibido publicarla en cualquier plataforma** **sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Se que muchas me querrán matar por este capitulo…**

Su vida no había sido perfecta, pero al ver la alegría de su hijo mientras correteaba alegremente por el parque hacia que sus momentos se volvieran perfectos. Aunque ya hubieran pasado cuatro años desde que ilumino su vida seguía sintiendo la misma calidez por dentro cuando su pequeño le regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Endimion era el centro de su universo, la fuente de su fuerza, coraje y determinación para seguir adelante ante los problemas.

Se podría decir que después de tanto tiempo todas las heridas ya deberían de estar cerradas, pero la realidad era muy diferente y cada dulce mentira se desvaneció en un pestañeo.

 **Flash back.**

Toda la información que encontró en aquella caja fuerte escondida en el gran reloj la habían dejado estupefacta, pero el ver aquella escena minutos más tarde hizo que una parte de ella muriera ese día.

Una mujer desnuda de cintura para arriba se encontraba sentada en el escritorio con sus rojos cabellos alborotados exhibiendo sus enormes senos sin recato alguno, mientras que con sus largas piernas atraía a Darien hacia ella. Él no hacía más que enterrar la cara en el cuello de la morena y esta se retorcía de placer cuando el azabache recorría sus piernas con sus manos.

Serena se quedo completamente inmóvil para no delatar su presencia, observando con lagrimas en los ojos como Darien levantaba la cabeza dándose cuenta de que la rubia miraba la escena para luego brindarle un sonrisa burlona y apoderarse de los labios de la fémina que le correspondía apasionadamente, ese era el tipo de mujer al que estaba acostumbrado, en cambio ella no era más que una pequeña adolescente de piel pálida.

Salió corriendo despavoridamente de aquel lugar sin llevarse un solo céntimo en la bolsa y recurriendo a Seiya desesperadamente pidiéndole lo justo para un boleto de avión con la solemne promesa de que le regresaría cada penique. Y eso fue lo que hizo tan solo unos meses después pero él se negó aceptar su dinero. De un día a otro su vida se volvió tormentosa teniéndoselas que arreglar ella sola en una ciudad completamente desconocida. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que terminaría en un pequeño cuarto con nada más que una manta no le hubiese creído, trabajaba en las tardes en una cafetería y por las noches doblaba turno para ganar más dinero hasta que un mes después se entero de la noticia más maravillosa que le habían dado en la vida. Tenía tres meses de embarazo la noticia le había asombrado a sobre manera después de todo ella siempre fue la mujer más irregular con su periodo y su estómago apenas comenzaba a crecer, a partir de ese momento trabajo aun más duro para poder ahorrar un poco de dinero para la llegada de su hijo fueron meses llenos de cansancio al tener que estudiar por la mañana y trabajar el resto del día, pero justo seis meses más tarde le hicieron llegar una beca total para poder estudiar en la universidad de Massachusetts. Por fin vivía en un departamento decente y gozaba del privilegio de poder continuar con sus estudios aun en su estado.

Estuvo a punto de dar a luz a Endimion en las escaleras de su edificio pero un extraño hombre de aspecto estoico la recogió del suelo para llevarla al hospital central, dio a luz en unas cuantas horas, y le dieron alta dos días después. Cuando llego a la recepción cargando cansadamente a su hijo la encargada le anuncio que su cuenta estaba saldada y el mismo hombre que la había llevado al hospital apareció con una silla ruedas caminando hasta ella, ofreciéndose a llevarla hasta su departamento.

 **Fin del flash back.**

―No sabes cuánto adoro que te encierres en ti misma.

Serena pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Malachite caminaba hasta ella y como de costumbre siempre aparecía en los momentos oportunos, cuando ella más lo necesitaba se podría decir que aquel hombre se convirtió en su ángel guardián desde el momento en que la salvo de dar a luz a su pequeño en unos duros escalones.

―No puedo evitarlo― contesto ella dejando caer los hombros sin dejar observar a su hijo.

―¿Algo anda mal con Endimión? ― inquirió el observando al niño corretear por todo el parque.

―El está perfectamente bien Malachite es solo que no puedo evitar recordar a su padre cada vez que lo veo ― y era cierto la vida se había encargado de enviarle una diminuta versión de Darien, idéntico a él en todos los aspectos desde su cabello negro, piel morena y los mismo ojos zafiros penetrantes hasta la personalidad demostraban que era una copia fiel de su progenitor.

―Incluso a mi me asombra el parecido, son dos gotas de agua, en los años que tengo conociéndote no ha dado señal alguna de tener un toque tuyo. ―declaro Malachite observando a la rubia para luego fijar su mirada en el niño.

―¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan seguro de ello? ― pregunto Serena frunciendo el ceño ante la afirmación.

―Querida ¿recuerdas que yo fui el te ayudo en tu mudanza? Aunque déjame decirte que el escondite que elegiste para ocultar esa fotografía era más que obvio.

―Bueno y dime ¿Quién te asegura que no tiene mi carácter?

―Serena te conozco desde hace cuatro años y déjame decirte que Endimión no es como cualquier niño de su edad― Serena estaba segura de aquello pero aun no quería admitirlo.

―Lo que le hace falta a mi hijo es una figura paterna.

―No esperaba que me propusieras matrimonio, pero déjame decirte que por el momento no estoy disponible. ― contesto el soltando una carcajada.

―Sabes bien a lo que me refiero ― replico Serena pegándole un codazo.

―No estarás hablando enserio, pensé que ese titular en primera plana de ti y de Seiya Kou no eran más que chismes. ―repuso el castaño entornando los ojos.

―Seiya me ha pedido matrimonio desde hace años y no lo había aceptado hasta ahora… pero creo que es necesario que dé el siguiente paso a nuestra relación, aunque no tenía idea que la prensa ya estuviera enterada.

― La prensa es poco todo el mundo se ha enterado ¿acaso no has visto las noticias o periódicos? Serena hace tan solo seis meses que han formalizado su relación, ¿No te parece algo apresurado?

―Seiya ha estado al pendiente de mi hijo y de mi desde hace años y me ha esperado durante mucho más tiempo, me ofreció matrimonio desde que Endimión nació y cuando me negué me dijo que al menos le permitiera darle su apellido.

―No te puedes casar con el solo por devoción, tienes que amarlo.

― Yo solo quiero darle una figura paterna a mi hijo y sé que con el tiempo puedo llegar amar a Seiya es un buen hombre y a pesar de toda la fama que ha adquirido no se ha olvidado de mi ni de Endi.

―Estas apresurando las cosas mujer.

―Ya las había retrasado lo suficiente, tenlo por seguro― asevero Serena levantándose de golpe al ver a su hijo corriendo hasta ella.

―¡Tío! ― gritaba el niño frenéticamente hasta llegar a los brazos del castaño que lo elevaron por los aires.

―¿Cómo has estado campeón? Espero que no hayas hecho enojar mucho a tu madre en estas semanas.

―Nunca hago enojar a mamá porque ella es ¡la mejor mamá del mundo! ― grito el niño sonriéndole a su madre efusivamente estirando sus brazos hasta ella.

―Y tu eres el mejor hijo de todo el universo tesoro mío ―contesto Serena orgullosamente apartando un mechón de cabello azabache de la frente de su pequeño para luego depositar pequeños besos en sus mejillas.

―Serena ya casi es hora de que entres al trabajo― apremio él.

―Hablando de trabajo hace unas semanas te vi hablando con mi jefe ¿ustedes dos se conocen?- pregunto Serena bajando a Endimión al suelo y tomarlo de la mano.

―Nos conocemos desde hace años gracias a un amigo en común― respondió escuetamente.

―Odio cuando te pones en tu plan misterioso. ―contesto Serena resoplando caminando hasta su auto.

―Lo siento es solo que hay cosas que aún no podrías entender, todos tenemos nuestros propios secretos.

― Endimión tesoro por favor sube al auto ahora― dijo la rubia sin más cerrando la puerta. ―NO QUIERO que vuelvas a decir eso Malachite nadie más me volverá a decir esas palabras ¿Entiendes? No quiero dulces mentiras que se desvanecen en un parpadeo ya tuve suficiente buena dosis de ellas en mi vida, no estoy dispuesta a mas. ― finalizo ella abriendo la puerta del conductor e irse rápidamente sin darse cuenta que el castaño hizo una llamada inmediatamente.

―Es más grave de lo que pensábamos, será mejor que adelantemos los planes, necesito que me cubras, tan solo tardare un par de días. ― aseguro este, para luego cerrar su teléfono y destrozarlo completamente borrando cualquier huella de aquella llamada.

Dos días después Serena estaba sentada en su oficina leyendo el periódico de aquella mañana encontrándose con la primera plana en donde aparecía una imagen de ella y Seiya caminando animosamente por las calles pero también estaba otra fotografía en donde hacían zoom a su mano en donde descansaba el anillo de compromiso que ella misma se había quitado aquella mañana para no levantar revuelo, aunque por lo visto ya no tenía caso ocultar las cosas ante el titulo con el que abordaban la noticia.

´´Famosa estrella del futbol americano comprometido con la vicepresidenta de Milenio de plata Enterprise´´

Después de años de ser captados juntos sin dar declaraciones sobre su relación Seiya Kou estrella de los Stars de Boston fue visto con la deslúmbrate Serenity Winston vicepresidenta de una de las cadenas de empresas más grandes de Europa, la noche de ayer se les vio caminando por las calles mientras charlaban amenamente, pero esto no fue todo ya que en el dedo anular izquierdo de la señorita Winston se puede observar un suntuoso anillo de compromiso.

¿Sera que las campanas sonaran pronto para el par de enamorados?

En cuanto la rubia leyó la última palabra tomo la página furiosamente, rompiéndola en pedazos. Odiaba volver a estar en el ojo del escrutinio público ya no era Serena Bunny Tsukino ni mucho menos Serena Moon ahora era Serenity Winston y no tenía por qué alterarse al leer aquellos cotilleos molestos, el intercomunicador la saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

―Señorita Winston el señor Kunzite Metalia la espera en su oficina dice que es de carácter urgente que se presente―anuncio Telu su secretaria.

―Ahora voy Telu― respondió Serena con cansancio impreso en su voz.

Serena llego a la última planta del imponente edificio y se dirigió a la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo, cuando se encontró frente a ella toco la puerta discretamente hasta que la voz de su jefe resonó en la estancia indicándole que entrara.

―¿Requirió mi presencia señor Metalia?

―Así es señorita Winston, por favor tome asiento ― contesto este sin despegar la vista de la panorámica que tenia ante sus ojos―Como sabrá Milenio de Plata esta expandiéndose cada vez mas y justo ahora se tiene un proyecto en puerta en un sector financiero situado en Budapest.

―¿Necesita que me traslade para haya?-finalizo ella por él en tono neutro.

―Exactamente el asunto es de carácter urgente se necesita su experiencia en los diseños interiores del edificio así como la coordinación de varios eventos.

Serena respiró profundamente mientras miraba la cara impasible de Kunzite Metalia, Siempre pedía que la trasladasen cada cierto tiempo a otra ciudad pero ahora era distinto pronto se casaría con Seiya y el repentino cambio de ciudad afectaría sus planes, nunca antes la habían trasladado a menos que ella pidiera el cambio así que sabía que debía de tratarse de un proyecto importante.

―Me imagino que el nuevo edificio aun no cuenta con una guardería ¿cierto? ― pregunto la rubia pensando en su pequeño.

―Ya nos hemos encargado de ese detalle la guardería para los hijos de los trabajadores se habilito hace una semana, así que no hay motivo para que su viaje se retrase más tiempo.

―Tendré todo listo en menos de una semana, señor Metalia.

―No esperaba menos de usted Serenity.

―Hasta luego Kunzite ― contesto ella mientras salía de aquella oficina haciendo una mueca. Todo se retrasaría pero no existía plazo que no se cumpliera en este mundo, porque tarde o temprano se casaría con Seiya.

Más tarde, sentada en el sofá después de empaquetar todas las cosas de la sala de estar, Serena prendió el televisor como de costumbre para ver las noticias de la noche, topándose con una entrevista en donde Seiya daba detalles de su relación además de recalcar que ella siempre fue la mujer de su vida y que pronto tendrían la boda del año.

La inseguridad se apodero de ella al pensar que Darien podría estar delante de ella en el momento que quisiera, después de cuatro años intentando pasar desapercibida, esto no hacía más que revelar su paradero. Pero ya era hora de dejar los miedos atrás, ya no era la misma que antes ahora era una mujer independiente con los ojos bien abiertos ante la realidad.

Justo estaba por oprimir el botón de apagado de la televisión cuando una nota de último momento apareció, pero tan solo hablaban de la muerte de uno de los hombres de una organización que había sonado en los últimos años sin cesar ya que la muerte del jefe dio paso a una guerra por el poder absoluto de todo, exasperada apago la televisión no necesitaba ver más de aquello, solo tenía que arropar a Endimión y la tranquilidad volvería a ella.

Camino hasta el cuarto de su hijo viendo como apagaba la luz de su mesilla rápidamente cuando escucho sus pasos, Endi era un niño astuto y demasiado inteligente para su edad.

―¡Con que aun no apagabas la luz! Eso merecerá un castigo ― comento Serena seriamente para luego estallar en carcajadas al tomar a Endi entre sus brazos haciéndole cosquillas hasta que el niño se retorció de la risa, y cuando distinguió que las mejillas de este se volvieron rojas paro su labor, y lo arropo con la sabana.

―¿No te gustaría que nos mudáramos de ciudad pronto?- cuestiono Serena.

―Me gusta conocer cosas nuevas mamá. ― contesto él pequeño mientras tomaba el conejo que ella misma le había cocido desde antes de que naciera, se podría decir que era la réplica exacta del que ella tuvo alguna vez de niña y que perdió en su repentina huida.

―Esta semana viajaremos hasta Budapest ¡Es una ciudad hermosa! Y estoy segura de que te encantara.

―Ya casi es mi cumpleaños― dijo de pronto Endi, provocando que su madre volteara extrañada hacia él.

―¿Ya has pensado que regalo te gustaría para tu cumpleaños? Déjame adivinar no será ese microscopio que vimos en el centro comercial o tal vez un videojuego ¡ya se! Tal vez es…

―Quiero que papá venga a verme ― dijo de pronto el niño con seguridad.

―Endimión ya hemos hablado de eso sabes que papá está muy ocupado con su trabajo pero tienes al tío Malachite e incluso a Seiya.

―Pero yo quiero a mi papá― expreso este frunciendo el ceño juntando sus pequeñas cejas y entornando los ojos con molestia.

―Tesoro tienes que comprender que papá está muy ocupado y…

―¿El no tiene tiempo para mí? ― dijo sin más, mirándola seriamente.

―No, no es eso Endi tú debes de entenderlo― repuso ella rápidamente.

―¿Me parezco a papá?

El momento de las fatídicas preguntas había llegado y aunque se hubiera preparado mentalmente desde hace años para hablar de aquello, sencillamente las palabras no fluían libremente.

―Sí, de hecho tu eres su vivo retrato, cualquiera que conociera a tu padre se daría cuenta que son idénticos.

―¿Él me quiere?- inquirió por ultimo.

Aquella pregunta funciono como una estocada final para el corazón de Serena, Darien no la había amado y estaba segura que no amaría a su hijo, pero no podía decirle eso al niño entusiasta que la miraba expectante.

―Si Endi tu padre te ama más que a nada en este mundo― contesto Serena levantándose abruptamente, evitando cualquier otra pregunta que el niño quisiera hacer― Buenas noches― fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Odiaba mentirle de esa forma, por que poco a poco ella misma se convertiría en todo aquello que despreciaba mas, y justo en ese momento recordó las palabras que Darien le dijo cuando ella buscaba respuestas.

" **A veces es mejor una dulce mentira que una amarga verdad"**

En ese entonces ella había objetado que la dulce mentira se terminaba desvaneciendo, revelando la amarga realidad y era cierto.

Pero aun no era el momento de contarle todo a Endimión de eso estaba completamente segura.

yssareyes48 :pues ahí esta el resultado de esa "actitud" ya te imaginaras ¡nos leemos! Y perdón por el retraso de publicarlo por aquí pero apenas y se me facilito en wattpad

Alex de Andrew: creo que parte de la intriga se resolvió pero aún falta mucho más..

Bueno dos noticias importantes

1-mi celular murió ahogado justo después de que mi computadora muriera a manos del tecnico con el que la lleve y computadora murieron en un nefasto accidente (los dos al mismo tiempo) así que justo ahora estoy en la computadora de un familiar y me es tremendamente difícil escribir asi que sepan disculparme apenas junte para un celular a base de horas extras en mi bello trabajo (nótese el sarcasmo) pero ahora falta la computadora así que lo más probable es que no haya capitulo hasta el siguiente mes en lo que logro ahorrar para una nueva.

2-me quedé sin el avance que ya tenía gracias al mal trabajo que les conté. arriba demasiado estrés para mi mente, y mas ahora que falta tan poco para el final.

¡deséenme suerte!


End file.
